El Amor que Trasciende el Tiempo
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Seto Kaiba viaja en el tiempo a la época del antiguo Egipto donde conoce a una chica que tiene una relación especial con él. Mi cuarto fanfic. Contenido: Blueshipping, toques de Trustshipping. Historia alterna de "Dos eras, un solo amor" (se puede leer de forma independiente)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La Corporación Kaiba era la empresa más rica del mundo, se dedicaba a la fabricación de juegos, su dueño era Gozaburo Kaiba, el cual no tenía hijos, así que adoptó a dos, Seto y Mokuba. Ambos eran hermanos pero sus padres murieron tiempo atrás así que terminaron en un orfanato hasta que Gozaburo los adoptó. Seto Kaiba estaba en entrenamiento para convertirse en el dueño oficial de la empresa pero aún le faltaba actitud y sobre todo respeto por los demás, porque no sentía afecto por nadie.

Kaiba se levantó molesto, como la mayor parte del tiempo lo estaba, se vistió, ordenó de mal humor que lo llevaran a la compañía con su padre. Al llegar, pasaba por todos los pasillos tratando mal a todos los empleados y estaba muy enojado.

-¿Qué haces, Seto?-preguntó Gozaburo cuando vio a su hijo llegar demasiado molesto.

-¿Es cierto que me comprometiste con una mujer que ni conozco?-puso sus manos en el escritorio de su padre.

-Seto, no me hables así.

-Responde.

Gozaburo lo miró severamente y Kaiba supo que no lograría sacarle la información si no le hablaba con respeto.

-Por favor-dijo bajando la mirada molesto y su tono de voz.

-Es cierto, te comprometí con la joven Vivian Wong, es de una familia rica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ahora que te convertirás en el nuevo dueño oficial de la compañía necesitas tener una mujer a tu lado así que busqué una chica a tu nivel.

-Ya te dije que no quiero casarme ¿Por qué me molestas con eso aún?

-¿Es por esa chica?

Kaiba no supo qué responder y se quedó callado unos minutos.

-Lo sabía, aún estas herido por esa mujer.

-Claro que no, pero no pienso casarme con nadie, al menos por ahora.

-De todos modos la boda no será tan pronto, así que tendrás tiempo de conocerla bien, ya hablé con sus padres sobre el asunto.

-Pero padre…

-Está decidido.

Kaiba lo miró y salió molesto, no podía poner resistencia cuando se trataba de obedecer las órdenes de su padre adoptivo. Lo respetaba mucho y había sido un buen padre para él y su hermano Mokuba pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo en casarlo con alguien que no conocía cuando ya había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de novias desde lo sucedido con su anterior pareja.

Kaiba llegó a su oficina y unos minutos después Mokuba apareció allí.

-Hermano ¿es cierto eso? ¿Te vas a casar?

-Parece que sí.

-Pero tú dijiste que no querías saber nada de mujeres desde…

-No lo repitas.

-Lo siento.

-Mi padrastro cree que debo de casarme cuando me convierta en jefe oficial de la compañía.

-Pero si tú no quieres no deben de obligarte.

-Lo sé, Mokuba, pero si él lo dice no puedo hacer nada para seguirle la contraria.

-¿Quieres que hablé con él del asunto?

-No, gracias. Esto lo tengo que arreglar con él personalmente.

Mokuba también era obediente cuando se trataba de seguir las órdenes de Gozaburo pero no apoyaba que se obligara a algo a su hermano mayor, sobre todo cuando el matrimonio estaba de por medio, si bien Mokuba no comprendía todo lo relacionado a la pareja entendía que era algo que se debía realizar con amor y responsabilidad.

Kaiba estuvo todo el día en la oficina molesto, pero no le quedó de otra más que esperar a la típica cena familiar para discutir el asunto con su padre.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo por el que haces esto?

-Es importante que tengas una esposa si vas a dirigir la compañía.

-Tú no tienes.

-La tuve.

-No veo el motivo para que hagas esto.

-Quiero que hagas tu vida y que te olvides de todo lo relacionado a esa chica.

-Ya te dije que está en el olvido.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Kaiba supo que su padre no cambiaría de opinión, se levantó y se fue, Mokuba se acercó a su padre.

-Papá, ¿lo haces para que la olvide?

Gozaburo se puso serio y reflexionando.

-Mokuba, Seto aún sufre por esa chica y mientras no esté con otra mujer no conseguirá olvidarla.

-Pero Seto está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por olvidarla.

-Lo sé, pero no es suficiente, he visto cómo sufre aún por ella.

Kaiba entró a su habitación y rompió algunas cosas encolerizado, después se acostó en su cama y miró el techo por largo rato. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido. Es cierto, no podía olvidarla, ya habían pasado 3 años desde eso y no desaparecía de su memoria.

Una semana después, se organizó la reunión donde Kaiba conocería a su prometida, Vivian Wong.

-Hola Kaiba.

-Hola Vivian.

-Ya veo, así que tú serás mi esposo.

-Y tú mi esposa.

-Al menos eres un hombre muy guapo así que no me quejo.

Kaiba no respondió, no era una chica bonita y no le agradaba. La reunión continúo pero Kaiba no estaba contento con esa chica y ella le coqueteaba cuando nadie se daba cuenta, Kaiba se levantó y se fue a su habitación y la chica lo miró fijamente, era el chico perfecto para ella.

Al día siguiente, Vivian visitó a Kaiba en su oficina.

-Hola Kaiba.

-¿Qué quieres? No recibo visitas de nadie.

-Vaya, que grosero, por eso estas tan solo.

-Disfruto mi soledad.

-Vamos Kaiba, no seas así. ¿Acaso no ves lo hermosa que soy?

Se acercó a Kaiba y se bajó ligeramente la blusa dejando destapado su hombro.

-Eres demasiado sucia.

Vivian enfureció y le dio una cachetada enojada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?

Salió enfurecida y Kaiba sólo sintió lástima por ella y por él mismo ya que tendría que casarse con ella.

Se asomó por el ventanal de su oficina y se quedó pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba, comenzaba a sentir que no pertenecía a ese lugar, aún extrañaba a esa mujer y sufría en silencio por ella.

Continuara...

 **¿Qué les pareció el inicio?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Unos días después, mientras estaba en la oficina, Kaiba escuchó sobre una exposición egipcia, cada dos o tres años venían desde Egipto a Japón ya que era un éxito esa exposición. Kaiba nunca iba, le importaba poco todo eso, lo que le interesaba era tratar de soportar a su prometida que no dejaba de molestarlo todos los días. Giró hacia la televisión y vio unas imágenes de la exposición, había coronas de faraones, tablas con imágenes talladas en piedra y artefactos de reyes.

Por su mente pasó un recuerdo.

 _"_ _Mi país es Egipto, aunque siempre me ha gustado Japón"_

A ella le gustaba lo egipcio, ella era de Egipto, no era natal de Japón. Esa noche, Kaiba regresó en auto a su casa pero antes de llegar recordó que el museo estaba abierto hasta las 10 de la noche.

-No me lleve a mi casa. Quiero ir al museo Domino.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Sí, eso quiero.

Y el chofer lo llevó al museo para exposiciones extranjeras en la ciudad Domino, bajó del coche y entró en el edificio. Miró todos los artefactos egipcios y se sorprendió con la belleza de cada cosa que había allí pero cada objeto le recordaba a esa chica. Cruzó un pasillo un poco largo y al final vio dos tablas de piedra con imágenes, en una estaba un faraón y su reina, la inscripción decía "Piedra sobre el faraón anónimo y su esposa, la reina anónima".

-Qué curioso que con tanto descubrimiento no se sepan aún sus nombres.

Después se acercó a otra tabla y vio un faraón diferente, leyó la inscripción "Hijo del Faraón Anónimo".

-Por lo que veo aún falta saber los nombres de muchos faraones.

De pronto una luz salió de un ojo dibujado en la tabla, Kaiba se cubrió sus ojos pero no entendía que pasaba y entonces sintió que se elevaba en el aire, su alma fue directo hacia la luz y esta se lo llevó adentro de la tabla, pasó por un túnel negro.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Kaiba cruzó el túnel y de momento vio una ciudad egipcia en medio del desierto y aterrizó en ella.

-¿Qué es esto?

Miró extrañado todo, nunca le había pasado algo así, algo tan ilógico y tan fantástico. Había mucha gente en la ciudad pero por alguna razón nadie le prestaba atención; como si no pudieran verlo. Caminó por la ciudad y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando unos niños que jugaban por allí pasaron atravesándo su cuerpo como fantasmas, se escondió en una calle sin entender qué pasaba.

-No puede ser esto verdad.

Caminó por la ciudad sin saber en dónde estaba y vio el castillo egipcio, se dirigió allí y llegó a la puerta con alguna dificultad y vio que estaba cerrada, la tocó y su mano atravesó la puerta como si fuera un fantasma. Efectivamente, era un palacio egipcio, supuso que ahí vivía un faraón, fue hacia el lugar y vio a todos los guardias, nadie lo podía ver. Tras caminar sin rumbo y observando todo el lugar llegó a la sala real donde estaba un faraón y sus sacerdotes. Entre ellos estaba una mujer anciana, Kaiba se encontraba atrás de todos ellos mirando todo.

-Creo que estoy en Egipto, pero no tiene lógica esto.

La anciana volteó hacia donde estaba Kaiba y al sentir su mirada él también giró hacia ella, parecía como si ella supiera que estaba él allí.

-Faraón, tenga cuidado, hay un espíritu aquí.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kaiba.

Todos se pusieron en alerta y en guardia, la anciana sacó un cetro.

-Magia oscura, ataca.

Del cetro salió una especie de magia que fue directo hacia Kaiba y este quedó atrapado, de pronto se dio cuenta que todos lo pudieron ver ya que reaccionaron sorprendidos, el faraón fue protegido por sus guardias principales. Todos apuntaron sus lanzas contra Kaiba pero este estaba atado con ataduras mágicas así que no podía escapar, la anciana lo miró y de momento ella abrió los ojos.

-Esperen, no lo ataquen.

La anciana se acercó a él sin miedo y los guardias observaban a la mujer, ella tomó el rostro de Kaiba en sus manos.

-Pero si él es igual al Faraón Seto que gobernó hace 70 años Egipto.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó Kaiba.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Japón.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Seto Kaiba.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Kaiba no entendía qué pasaba y se preocupó de que lo pudieran matar por ser extraño.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Te llamas Seto?-dijo la anciana.

-Así es.

La anciana miró al Faraón.

-Majestad permítame dejar con vida a este hombre.

-Está bien, pero vigílenlo muy bien.

Se llevaron a Kaiba y lo encerraron en una habitación especial, pasaron dos días hasta que esa anciana apareció.

-¿Quién es? Sáquenme de aquí.

-Estuve hablando con el faraón sobre si es conveniente dejarte vivo y hemos decidido que todo dependerá de cómo actúes ante nosotros y si nos conviene tenerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tu nombre es Seto Kaiba ¿verdad?

-Así es, ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Japón, una tabla de piedra despidió una luz y fui tragado por ella hasta llegar aquí.

-¿Qué clase de tabla era?

-Estaba un faraón dibujado pero no sé cuál faraón, hay dos faraones anónimos y sus esposas también lo son.

La anciana abrió los ojos cuando oyó eso.

-¿Faraones anónimos?

-Sí, cuando vi las tablas de los faraones anónimos una de ellas me trajo aquí.

La anciana se quedó pensativa, miraba a Kaiba a cada rato.

-Tus ropas son extrañas.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo qué hago aquí

-¿Cómo entraste al palacio?

-Por alguna razón mi cuerpo era como un alma viviente y rondaba por la ciudad sin ser visto hasta que al entrar aquí me vieron.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Sólo caminé, no vine por nada en especial, ni siquiera yo sé bien porqué estoy aquí.

La anciana lo miró y después se marchó sin prestar atención a los gritos de Kaiba pidiendo libertad. La mujer fue a hablar con el Faraón y los sumos sacerdotes.

-Majestad, ese chico debe de vivir.

-Anciana Mana, es un extraño y los extraños no pueden visitar Egipto.

-Escuchen, creo que ese hombre es la reencarnación del Faraón Seto.

Continuara...

 **Olvidé mencionar que varios capítulos de esta historia los escribí tiempo atrás, así que notaran, seguramente, una redacción y ortografía mucho más pobres si las comparan con mis nuevos escritos. Sólo les comento eso.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Te juro que no podía creer que hubieras comentado en esta historia O_O**

 **No pensé que te fuera a interesar, jijijiji. Disfrútala, es uno de mis viejos proyectos. Respecto al comentario: cuestioné mucho el tema de la personalidad de Gozaburo. Tampoco sabía quien podía ser la prometida de Kaiba, así que pensé en Vivian ya que lo acosaba un poco en la serie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-¿Qué acaba de decir, anciana Mana?

-Ese chico es la reencarnación del Faraón Seto.

Todos se miraron confundidos y sin entender las palabras de Mana.

-Mana ¿estás segura de eso?-preguntó el faraón.

-No completamente pero su parecido físico me sorprende mucho, por eso quiero seguir investigando.

-Puedo parecerse pero no ser él.

-Es lo que creo pero hay muchas cosas que coinciden con la profecía.

Todos se asombraron.

-¿La profecía? Entonces ¿se está cumpliendo por fin?

-Según la profecía todo apunta que él es la reencarnación del faraón Seto que regresó para salvar al mundo de Zork.

-Puede ser cierto. Según lo que sabemos Zork aparecerá en cualquier momento y sólo el Faraón Seto tiene el poder derrotarlo.

-Majestad, sólo hay una manera para saber si se trata del Faraón Seto que regresó desde el mundo de los muertos.

-¿Cuál es, Mana?

-Él tiene que liberar al dragón blanco de los ojos azules.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y se miraron confundidos.

-Mana ¿estás realmente segura de eso?

-Sí, ese dragón tiene un sello que sólo el Faraón Seto puede romper así que debemos probar.

-Pero dicen que ese dragón fue encerrado por lo peligroso que es, el mismo Faraón Seto lo encerró ahí por lo terrible que era.

-Sí, pero sí esta chico es el Faraón él controlara a la bestia que es ese dragón.

Todos estaban confundidos y sin saber qué hacer, no les convencía la idea de liberar al dragón pero confiaban en Mana, después de todo era una maga grandiosa, tal vez era una anciana pero todos, incluso el faraón actual, confiaban en ella.

-Está bien, Mana.-dijo el faraón.

-Gracias, Majestad.

Mana se retiró de allí, pero no dejaba de pensar en la situación en la que estaba.

"Si el dragón es liberado significa que se está cumpliendo esa profecía y Zork atacará más pronto de lo que creí"

Kaiba esperaba en su celda, empezó a perder la esperanza de salir de ahí y comenzó a buscar formas de escapar pero no encontraba nada. Escuchó pasos cerca, se levantó y vio llegar a la anciana de hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Hemos decidido que nos ayudarás en algo que necesitamos.

-No pienso obedecer órdenes de nadie y menos de ustedes.

-Temo que tendrá que hacerlo.

-No puedes obligarme.

-Sí puedo.

Mana levantó su varita mágica y de nuevo Kaiba sintió como sus brazos eran atados por una cuerda invisible, las rejas se abrieron y una fuerza mágica lo sacó de la celda.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Queremos que obedezcas nuestras órdenes y entonces tomaremos nuestra decisión sobre tu vida.

Continuara...

 **Viki Mel: Gracias por leer. Sí, yo escribo mucho en universo alterno. En ocasiones cambio las personalidades, pero en general trato de mantener lo más posible la imagen original. Yo también espero que esta historia finalice correctamente.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Kaiba fue llevado obligatoriamente con ellos, llegaron a las afueras del pueblo a unas ruinas ya deshabitadas desde tiempo atrás. Allí, Kaiba vio una imagen tallada en piedra de un dragón y le llamó la atención por alguna razón extraña, lo pusieron delante de la imagen y lo rodearon en círculo todos los soldados del Faraón para evitar que escapara, aunque de todos modos no era posible por sus ataduras mágicas.

-Seto, libera al dragón que se encuentra sellado allí. Si lo haces vivirás, sino lo logras morirás-dijo la anciana Mana.

-¿Qué?

Kaiba miró a los ojos a la anciana y supo que era verdad.

-¿Cómo lo haré?

-Sólo dile "Dragón blanco de ojos azules, aparece ante mí".

Kaiba se acercó a la tabla y de pronto sintió como las ataduras mágicas desaparecieron pero no podía escapar, estaba rodeado, tuvo el presentimiento de que moriría, no era posible que hubiera un dragón sellado en esa lápida de piedra y sobre todo que él lo pudiera liberar de esa prisión en la que supuestamente se encontraba el dragón.

Se colocó frente a la imagen tallada, respiró hondo y tocó primero con las yemas de los dedos, después con toda la palma de la mano la figura de la bestia.

-Dragón blanco de ojos azules, aparece ante mí-gritó.

Nada.

Pasaron unos minutos y no sucedió nada.

-Aparece ante mí, Dragón blanco de ojos azules.

Nada, silencio sepulcral.

Mana bajó la mirada después de unos minutos y cerró sus ojos rendida, no era el Faraón Seto. Kaiba respiró sacando el aire, seguro moriría.

-Temo que tendremos que cumplir nuestra parte. Ejecútenlo-ordenó Mana.

De nuevo el hechizo mágico que lo aprisionó en un principio cayó sobre él de nuevo y un soldado con un cuchillo afilado y enorme se acercó a él, Kaiba quedó de rodillas en el suelo y cerró los ojos, esperando el momento de dejar de existir. Escuchó como se acercaban los pasos para su ejecución.

De pronto, la tabla del dragón comenzó a brillar quedamente, todos miraron sorprendidos y sin dar crédito a lo que veían, Kaiba volteó, el brillo fue aumentando poco a poco hasta que se hizo más fuerte, de la tabla egipcia salió un enorme y hermoso dragón blanco con los ojos azules gruñendo.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Mana.

-¿Ese es el dragón?-preguntó Kaiba con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

El dragón miró a la gente y reconoció que se trataba de soldados, entonces comenzó a volar y a desplegar sus alas violentamente haciendo que los soldados salieran disparados por los aires, el faraón, Mana y Kaiba resistieron. El dragón se veía molesto, enojado y lleno de rabia, como si quisiera acabar con todo lo que estuviera en su paso, y se fue volando hacia el pueblo.

-¡Cuidado! Va a atacar a la gente.

-Tienes que detenerlo-dijo Mana señalando a Kaiba.

-¿Yo?

-Eres el único que puede detener a ese dragón.

Las ataduras mágicas desaparecieron de nuevo, Kaiba quedó libre, miró a la anciana directamente por un largo rato y supo lo que debía hacer.

-Bien.

El dragón llegó al pueblo y comenzó a disparar rayos, estaba fuera de control, la gente huía despavorida por todos lados, Kaiba, el faraón y la anciana iban en caballo hacia el pueblo.

-Cuando estemos cerca del dragón lanza esta cuerda y átala a su cuello, después sube en su lomo y coloca esta esfera mágica dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Para qué es?

-Sólo hazlo, después te explicaré todo.

Kaiba entendió que aunque no le gustaba debía obedecer, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

El dragón siguió su camino de destrucción, el caballo se adelantó y Kaiba bajó de un salto, corrió y lanzó la cuerda cuando vio que el dragón pasaba cerca de él, la cuerda se amarró en el cuello del animal y Kaiba subió a su lomo. El dragón miró su lomo y vio a Kaiba, pero entonces un hombre muy parecido a Kaiba pasó por la mente del dragón, era un hombre joven que parecía faraón y sus ropas eran azules. El dragón abrió sus ojos azules y reaccionó más violento cuando vio a ese hombre en lugar de Kaiba, se movió como loco tratando de hacer que Kaiba cayera al suelo pero este se agarró lo mejor que pudo, entonces tomó la esfera mágica y la puso en el lomo del animal, de inmediato entró en el cuerpo del dragón y este gimió como si le doliera. Se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo, Kaiba se soltó del dragón en el momento en que este tocó el suelo y levantó una nube de polvo. Cuando estuvo a salvo, Kaiba se levantó del suelo y se tapó la boca por todo el polvo levantado debido a la caída del dragón, buscó por todas partes a la bestia pero no la encontraba y entonces, cuando el polvo se disipó, alcanzó a ver algo que lo dejó asombrado.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces se nos olvide dejar nuestra huella en el fic, jijiijiji. Creo que fue la primera historia que escribí con esta clase de contenido: magia y fantasía. Gracias por considerar buena la historia, a pesar de ser de mis comienzos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kaiba no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, tirada en el suelo, donde se supone debía estar el dragón, estaba una bella mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules inconsciente. Kaiba se acercó a ella y la miró con detenimiento, sintió algo extraño por ella, la misma sensación que tuvo cuando vio la estatua del dragón. Ella abrió sus ojos, lo miró, de nuevo apareció el hombre parecido a Kaiba pero con piel morena, ropas azules y traje de Faraón, se levantó enojada y le dio un puñetazo a Kaiba, este retrocedió con el golpe en su nariz y la chica se puso en posición de ataque.

-No puedo creer que te atrevas a acercarte a mí, Seto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres un malagradecido y un mentiroso.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Seto, esta vez acabaré contigo, no dejaré que me vuelvas a sellar nunca más.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no te sellé.

La chica apretó los puños y trató de emitir energía pero no funcionó.

-¿Qué? No me puedo transformar.

De pronto, la mujer sintió una fuerza mágica que la envolví y cayó al suelo, Kaiba supo quién era. Mana apareció junto con algunos soldados y con el faraón.

-¿Qué hacen? ¡Suélteme! Seto, no puedo creer que hagas esto.

Los guardias se llevaron a la mujer y Kaiba miró a Mana seriamente.

-Exijo una explicación a lo que está pasando.

.

.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué soy quién…!?

-Así es.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?

-Temo que no-dijo Mana-Eres la reencarnación del Faraón Seto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-El único que podía liberar al dragón blanco de ojos azules era el faraón Seto, nadie más, él puso ese hechizo para qué solo él la liberara, así que eso me confirmó que lo eres. Además tienes un parecido asombroso con él, tu físico es idéntico.

-Bueno, tiene lógica si vengo del futuro.

-Eso me tiene sorprendida, no creí que alguien de otro tiempo pudiera venir a Egipto.

Kaiba le había contado a Mana sobre su viaje a Egipto a través de la tabla, Mana supuso que la tabla era la del Faraón Seto.

-¿Qué tipo de tabla era esa que mencionaste?

-Supongo que es la tabla con la imagen del faraón Seto porque fue mientras la veía que aparecí aquí.

-Entonces la profecía es cierta.

-¿Profecía?

-Hay una profecía que fue dicha tiempo atrás por la sacerdotisa poseedora del collar milenario.

-¿Qué clase de profecía?

Mana iba a contestar cuando un guardia entró.

-Mana, lo siento mucho pero la chica esta enloquecida y exige que sea liberada.

Mana y Kaiba fueron a las celdas y vieron a la mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules azotándose como loca y golpeando su cuerpo contra los barrotes.

-No lo hagas, te lastimarás-dijo Mana.

-Déjenme libre.

-Kisara, no dejaremos que te vayas del palacio, si te libero no te servirá de nada porque no podrás escapar del palacio.

-Volaré.

-Hemos puesto un hechizo para que no puedas convertirte en dragón.

-¿Qué?

-Kaiba te colocó una esfera mágica para suprimir tus poderes.

Kaiba se sorprendió, así que la esfera era para eso. Kisara miró a Mana sorprendida y después se enojada, pero mientras sus miradas estaban fijas, de pronto Kisara reconoció esa mirada y los ojos verdes y grandes de la anciana.

-¿¡Mana!?

-Veo que me lograste reconocer.

-No puede ser. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve sellada en esa piedra?

-Demasiados años.

-Ahora eres una anciana, te recuerdo de joven.

Kaiba se asombró con lo que escuchaba, Kisara y Mana se conocían desde tiempo atrás pero aún no sabía muchos de los detalles sucedidos entre ambas mujeres.

-Creo que tú también necesitas saber todo lo que ha acontecido mientras descansabas.

Minutos después, Kaiba, Mana, Kisara y el faraón estaban en una sala especial donde nadie podía escuchar la conversación fuera de ellos.

-Ustedes deberán luchar juntos a partir de ahora.

-¿Luchar?-preguntaron Kaiba y Kisara al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, hay una profecía que decía que ustedes dos deben de luchar contra Zork, el enemigo del Faraón Seto y de la familia real de Egipto.

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo que trabajar junto a este hombre?

-Así es.

-No lo pienso hacer. Lo siento, pero me rehusó.

-Kisara, es importante que lo hagas, por Seto.

-¿Quién es este tipo?

-Su nombre es Seto Kaiba, viene del futuro y es la reencarnación del Faraón Seto.

-¿Reencarnación? Eso explica porque lo confundí con Seto.

-Me di cuenta de su identidad porque todo coincide con lo predicho.

-¿Cómo me liberaste?-Kisara se dirigió a Kaiba.

-Mana me indicó cómo.

-Seto puso un hechizo para que sólo él te pudiera liberar así que supuse que si Kaiba es la reencarnación de Seto él podría liberarte y así fue.

-Por cierto, me interesa mucho saber qué fue de Seto después de que se deshizo de mí como basura-dijo Kisara visiblemente molesta.

Mana puso su mirada seria.

-Han pasado 40 años desde que fuiste sellada en la piedra, Kisara.

-¿40? Vaya, dentro de la piedra es como estar dormido.

-Después de que el Faraón Seto te selló, él se casó con otra mujer y tuvo un hijo: el padre del faraón actual.

Kisara tembló ligeramente.

-O sea que el faraón de este momento es el nieto de Seto-miró al faraón actual-Te pareces un poco a él.

-Es parecido-dijo Mana.

-Y ¿qué sucedió con Seto? Ya es un anciano como tú, de seguro, aunque él es más joven que tú.

Mana calló y se sintió una atmosfera pesada

-El faraón Seto murió hace años.

Kisara tembló, sintió algo en su corazón, Kaiba notó como se movía su cuerpo y su reacción de disgusto.

-Bueno, de todos modos ese hombre era un mujeriego.

Kaiba se sorprendió con eso, la forma de hablar de Kisara era como si ella y Seto hubieran sido novios o algo parecido.

-Bueno, me retiro, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-No podrás salir del castillo.

-Lo sé pero no quiero estar contigo y con ese chico, Mana.

-Kisara…

Ella se detuvo de espaldas a Mana.

-Seto sólo se casó para tener heredero pero no por amor, él estuvo deprimido después de que te selló.

Kisara no respondió, Kaiba se dio cuenta que había una atmosfera demasiado pesada en esa habitación.

-No me interesa lo que hizo ese hombre.

Salió de la habitación con pasos firmes, Kaiba y Mana se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué esa chica se comporta así cuando hablamos del faraón Seto?

-Kisara y el faraón Seto fueron amantes.

Kaiba se petrificó, su yo anterior fue pareja de esa chica, ahora entendía algunas cosas, pero no quiso preguntar más, era mejor que la misma Kisara se lo dijera.

Por su parte, Kisara llegó a una fuente en el mismo palacio y se quedó viendo su reflejo, ella no había envejecido, su rostro era igual, su apariencia seguía siendo de una mujer de 25 años, Seto tenía 30 años cuando la sello en esa tabla. Tras ver su reflejo pasaron por su mente unos recuerdos de ella con Seto, en estos, se vio corriendo en el río Nilo con Seto a su lado muy felices como si nada malo fuera a pasar.

" _Seto, estoy feliz"_

 _"_ _Igual yo, Kisara"_

-Kisara…

Ella volteó, en frente de ella estaba Kaiba, su parecido con Seto era asombroso y su voz sonaba igual.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Nada, sólo quería verte.

-Me asombra tu parecido con Seto, en verdad eres su reencarnación.

-Lamento que lo sea.

-No importa, ese hombre era un tonto. Espero que tú seas diferente.

-No creo que debas insultarlo. Él ya murió hace tiempo.

Kisara se quedó callada, no tenía ánimos de hablar de Seto.

-¿Te molesta mi parecido con él?

-No, la gente se parece físicamente y eso no tiene nada que ver con la forma de ser de la gente.

-Entonces ¿no quieres que me parezca a Seto?

-Ni loca.

El silencio los invadió y Kaiba entendió que Kisara se sentía triste, supo que algo había pasado entre ella y su yo anterior pero no era el momento de saber nada de lo sucedido.

-Oye, ¿tú sabes algo de ese tal Zork?

-La verdad no, nunca escuché de él.

-Según Mana es el enemigo de la familia real.

-Hace años se mencionó que existe un enemigo que no descansará hasta que la familia egipcia sea destruida completamente pero no conozco detalles.

-Entonces tendremos que detenerlo y así podré regresar a mi casa.

-Y yo supongo que seré libre, no tengo motivo para estar aquí así que regresaré a mi tierra.

-¿No eres de Egipto?

Kisara entendió que estaba revelando mucho de su pasado a ese chico, le caía mal, no podría soportar que fuera la reencarnación de Seto.

-No tengo porque contestarte a eso.

Kisara se fue antes de que él le reclamara algo y Kaiba sintió enojo, tuvo que contar hasta tres para evitar explotar, le empezaba a caer mal la chica.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Con gusto me puedes decir tu suposición para saber si me leíste la mente de nuevo, jijijiji. Este capítulo respondió tu idea y nuevamente leíste mi mente xDD.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Kaiba estaba en un campo de flores, era de noche y la luz de la luna era lo que permitía que viera a una persona en medio de ese campo, el viento movía las flores, era una mujer la que estaba ahí parada en el centro, tenía el cabello largo y negro y estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Eres tú?-preguntó Kaiba, ella no respondió.

Kaiba lo supo, era ella, se acercó corriendo y cuando estaba por alcanzar a la mujer esta se fue alejando de él como si algo la alejara impidiendo que él se acercara.

-Espera, no te vayas.

Su mano estirada trató de alcanzarla pero no lo lograba y esta se alejaba cada vez más.

-No te vayas, por favor. Te he extrañado mucho.

Seguía alejándose y cada vez era más pequeña, el campo también estaba desapareciendo y alejándose igual que la mujer.

-Vuelve, por favor.

Desapareció.

-¡ISHIZUUUUUU!

Kaiba abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación egipcia que le fue dada por el faraón, estaba sudando mucho y jadeaba mucho al respirar, estaba alterado desde hacía tiempo pero no era por sus aventuras en Egipto sino por la mujer que no salía de su pensamiento. Ya habían pasado 3 años del suceso y aún la tenía en la mente muy presente, simplemente era difícil olvidar a esa mujer, su primer y único amor.

La cortina que se usaba como puerta fue levantada por una mujer y al voltear, Kaiba vio reconoció a Kisara.

-Hola, lo siento pero Mana me dijo que te buscara.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiere que vayamos a la sala real, necesita decirnos algo.

Kaiba se levantó dejando ver su pecho destapado, Kisara lo miró y se puso roja de la vergüenza, lanzó un grito y se tapó la cara con las manos, Kaiba volteó a mirarla.

-¿Cómo puedes andar así? Qué grosero.

Kisara salió avergonzada y Kaiba no entendía bien lo que había sucedido, Kisara era algo insoportable para él.

Dos horas después se reunieron en la sala real donde Mana estaba allí y el faraón en su trono, había muchos sacerdotes reunidos allí.

-He convocado esta reunión para que conozcan a los dos héroes de Egipto, Seto Kaiba, la reencarnación de mi abuelo, el Faraón Seto, y Kisara, la mujer con el dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-¿Qué?

Todos los soldados aplaudieron.

-Los reuno para pedirles su apoyo en esta situación, según la profecía ustedes llegarían y nos salvarían de Zork, el demonio que planea acabar con la vida de la familia real de Egipto.

-Perdón pero ¿quién es ese tal Zork?-preguntó Kaiba.

-Es un terrible enemigo que desde hace años amenaza con atacar Egipto y destruir a la familia real, pero aún desconocemos el motivo. Solo sabemos que tiene un gran rencor contra mi familia.

-No saben el motivo. Por alguna razón no me sorprende-dijo Kisara.

-Sabemos sus intenciones por lo que se mencionó en la profecía que nos dictó la poseedora del collar milenario. Ella tenía poderes para ver el futuro y supo lo que iba a pasar.

Ambos se sorprendieron.

-Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, según lo escrito cuando ustedes aparezcan también Zork lo hará, ¿nos ayudarán?

Lo pensaron, Kaiba supuso que si lograba derrotar a Zork podría volver a casa, no le quedaba de otra, Kisara no sabía que hacer ahora que era libre, si de todos modos no tenía ningún lugar a donde volver ni nada, no importaba si salvaba a Egipto si después todo perdería sentido.

-Acepto-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Todos aplaudieron con gusto.

-Muchas gracias, ahora los presentaremos con el pueblo.

Kaiba y Kisara fueron guiados por los sacerdotes y algunos guardias hacia el balcón donde se presentaba el faraón ante el pueblo, los dos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a toda una multitud observándolos y gritando de emoción, se acercaron al balcón y el faraón levantó las manos para indicar que todos prestaran atención.

-Pueblo de Egipto, estos son los héroes de la profecía que nos salvaran de Zork, nuestro enemigo que busca la destrucción de la familia real egipcia. Ellos son Seto Kaiba, la reencarnación de mi abuelo, el Faraón Seto, y Kisara, la poseedora del dragón blanco de los ojos azules.

La gente aplaudió con gusto y felicidad, después se inclinaron a ellos, tanto Kaiba como Kisara se asombraban por la admiración de la gente, era la primera que alguien los admiraba de esa forma, incluso Kaiba que era rico nunca había tenido esa sensación de admiración como hasta ese momento.

.

.

En las afueras del pueblo, en la aldea de Kurelna que ya era solo un simple recuerdo donde sólo había polvo y arena, prácticamente eran ruinas, pero en lo más profundo de este lugar, alguien estaba planeando algo que llevada años formulando en su mente y había llegado el momento de llevarlo a cabo.

-Entonces ya aparecieron los que supuestamente me derrotarán-se rió-Lo dudo mucho, si Seto no puedo, mucho menos este Seto y Kisara es pan comido. Pronto el faraón morirá junto con Seto Kaiba y el mundo estará bajo mi poder.

.

.

Ese mismo día, Kaiba pasó junto a la fuente donde se encontró con Kisara el día que discutieron, ahora era él el que veía su reflejo en el agua y recordaba su sueño, como su amada se alejaba, ¿hasta cuándo podría olvidar a esa mujer? No era posible. Kisara apareció.

-Parece que es el destino que nos encontremos en este lugar siempre.

-Es relajante.

-Sí que lo es. Yo venía siempre a descansar a este lugar cuando vivía aquí.

-¿Viviste aquí?

Kisara supo que de nuevo se estaba revelando ante ese tipo.

-No pienso decirte nada de mi vida.

-Ok.

Kaiba supo que debía ignorar a la chica, estaba loca, pero recordó que Mana le dijo que Kisara fue amante de Seto así que tal vez estaba enojada con él por eso.

-Te puedo preguntar algo.

-Sí, de todos modos no creo que te conteste.

-¿Te molesta que soy la reencarnación de tu novio?

Rompió la paciencia de la chica.

-Que eso no me interesa.

-Estás molesta, entonces sí te enoja que me parezca a tu novio.

Kisara sintió que la rabia aumentaba.

-Deja de meterme en mis relaciones.

-¿Sabes? creo que eres odiosa-Kaiba subió el volumen de su voz.

-Lo peor de todo es que quieren que me una a ti para derrotar a Zork. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Sientes furia porque tu novio te encerró en esa tabla.

-Deja de molestarme con eso, tú no sabes nada del amor ni las relaciones.

Eso rompió la paciencia de Kaiba.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera me conoces.

-Tú tampoco a mí, y no quiero conocerte.

-Como quieras, tonta dragona.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Los gritos de ambos eran tan fuertes que Mana apareció.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Ni sueñen que yo voy a luchar junto a este tipo.

-Esta mujer es una odiosa.

-Paren ya-dijo Mana.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¡ESTÚPIDA DRAGONA!

Mana levantó su cetro mágico y los separó con magia antes de que se mataran a golpes.

-Tienen que aprender a llevarse bien, ustedes son lo único que nos queda.

-Ya basta con eso. Yo no pienso ayudar con este tipo.

-Igualmente.

Kisara y Kaiba se alejaron enojados cada uno por su lado, Kaiba pasó al lado de Mana.

-No quiero nada con esa mujer.

Mana suspiro cuando esté se fue.

-Creo que será difícil hacer que se lleven bien estos chicos.

Kaiba llegó a su habitación, estaba demasiado molesto.

-¿Cómo pudo decir eso? Yo sé mucho sobre el amor, tal vez hasta más que ella.

Kisara llegó a su cuarto y estaba igual de molesta que Kaiba.

-Ese tipo, ¿cómo pueden decir que es la reencarnación de Seto? Ni siquiera es como él.

Ambos caminaban de un lado a otro, enfurecidos, no tenían más opción que soportarse pero no sabían cuánto tiempo.

-Ojala supiera como volver a casa-dijo Kaiba.

-Ojala nunca me hubieran liberado-dijo Kisara.

Mana fue a buscar al faraón.

-Temo que estos chicos no se llevan muy bien.

-Lo sé, pero tendremos que esperar a que se lleven bien. No nos queda de otra.

.

.

En la aldea Kurelna, alguien ya sabía que los elegidos por la profecía no se estaban llevando tan bien.

-Así que la bella Kisara no soporta a la reencarnación de su novio. Eso es muy bueno para mí.

Sonrió, de nuevo se abrían las posibilidades de su victoria como hacía ya muchos años, esta vez no pensaba ser derrotado.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Las sorpresas siempre son buenas, jijijijiji. Eso de contar hasta cien fue muy bueno, jajajajaja.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Tanto Kisara como Kaiba no se veían desde hacía 3 días, evitaban lo más posible estar cerca ya que siempre había problemas, eso provocó que Mana y el faraón comenzaran a preocuparse.

-Kaiba, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Mana.

-Si es algo sobre Kisara no quiero saber nada.

-Kaiba, tú y ella son nuestra única esperanza de derrotar a Zork.

-Yo no pedí nada de esto, fue todo un accidente.

-Escucha, aunque no lo creas ella sufre demasiado, es difícil para ella ver que te pareces a su amado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que su hombre la dejara.

-Lo sé pero deben de abrirse mutuamente y así lograr una amistad para que pueden acabar con Zork.

-¿Amistad con ella? Está más loca de lo que crees.

-No, Kaiba, es solo que le recuerdas a Seto.

Kaiba pensó por un momento en eso, él ya sospechaba de una cosa así, que ella lo relacionaba con su novio y tal vez por eso lo detestaba.

Kisara estaba caminando por el palacio dando sus paseos como siempre lo hacía cuando vio al faraón.

-Hola, majestad.

-Hola Kisara, siento molestarte pero ¿no piensas llevarte bien con Kaiba?

-No, lo siento pero yo no quiero nada con él.

-Kisara, sé que debe ser difícil, aunque no conozco tu historia sé que debes de sufrir con solo ver que Kaiba se parece a mi abuelo pero necesitamos que nos ayuden.

Kisara no contestó, se quedó pensativa. Entonces se oyó un ruido como de una explosión en las afueras del pueblo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el faraón sorprendido.

-Creo que es un ataque-dijo Kisara.

Efectivamente, en el pueblo una especie de ejército vestido con ropas negras estaba disparando fechas de fuego a los aldeanos quemando las casas y cuando la gente salía estos los acuchillaban y mataban.

Kaiba salió del palacio y vio toda la masacre, estaban matando al pueblo de Egipto, buscó un arma para defenderse pero no la halló, Mana apareció a su lado.

-Kaiba, debes de buscar a Kisara y luchar junto con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

-Kaiba, este no es momento para pleitos. Utiliza el poder de la esfera mágica que implantaste en ella, podrás hacer que se trasforme en dragón pero tendrá que obedecerte. ¡Apresúrate!

Kaiba no tuvo más remedio que obedecer pero sabía que le molestaba mucho la chica dragón. Por su lado, Kisara ayudaba al faraón con los guardias que se preparaban para defender al pueblo egipcio.

-Faraón, quédese aquí. Yo me encargo.

-Pero Kisara, no puedes transformarte en dragón mientras no estés con Kaiba. Necesitas que te ayude.

-Lo encontraré y me transformaré pero usted debe de estar a salvo.

Kisara se alejó, no le convencía unirse con Kaiba pero no le quedada de otra, ellos eran los únicos que podían acabar con los enemigos. En el camino mientras lo buscaba lo encontró.

-Te estaba buscando-dijo Kisara.

-Y yo a ti.

-El faraón está a salvo.

-De acuerdo, creo que no nos queda de otra más que luchar juntos.

-Está bien, con tal de salvar gente inocente.

Y se fueron a la salida del palacio hacía el pueblo que moría a manos de los soldados vestidos con ropajes negros y armaduras.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-gritó Mana enfurecida.

De pronto, los soldados se pusieron en fila dejando a las personas y abrieron paso a un soldado en un caballo negro, con una gran armadura negra y casco, se fue acercando mientras sus hombres le abrían paso.

-¿Quién eres?

El hombre se quitó el caso y Mana abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

Continuara...

 **Hoy se suben dos capítulos de este fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-¿¡Bakura!? ¡No puede ser!

-Mana-dijo el hombre en el caballo-Veo que has envejecido, no creí que te vería de anciana.

-No puedes ser el mismo Bakura. Eres un hombre joven, él debería estar muerto, si viviera sería un hombre viejo.

-Soy el mismo, el mismo Bakura que luchó y provocó la muerte de los faraones antes de Seto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Además, no eres igual, tienes otra apariencia.

Mana recordaba a un Bakura de piel morena, cabello blanco y joven, este era joven y de cabello blanco pero su piel era blanca, algo raro en Egipto, eran casos raros la gente como Kisara que tuviera su piel blanca en un país donde todos eran morenos.

-Veo que lo notaste, he cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo gracias a la magia oscura.

-¿Magia oscura? ¿Utilizas magia oscura para rejuvenecer?

-Más o menos, querida Mana.

-¿Qué planeas ahora?

-Lo mismo de hace más de 70 años, destruir a la familia real de Egipto pero ahora mi segundo plan es conquistar el mundo.

-Qué tontería.

-Tal vez, pero no me importa nada con tal de acabar con la descendencia de los que destruyeron a mi familia.

-Eso fue hace tanto tiempo y ¿aún no lo olvidas?

-Nunca lo olvidaré, destruyeron mi vida y mi familia. Lo peor de todo es que ustedes viven como si eso no hubiera pasado.

-Ya destruiste la vida del faraón Seto, ahora lo quieres hacer con su nieto. Te has vuelto despreciable.

-No solo con su nieto sino también con su reencarnación y su novia dragón.

-¿Sabes de eso?

-Los chismes vuelan en Egipto.

En esos momentos llegaron Kaiba y Kisara corriendo y se colocaron junto a Mana.

-Mana, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Kisara preocupada.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Vaya, Kisara-dijo Bakura.

Ella se puso en posición de ataque.

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño, al menos por ahora.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kisara.

-Oh, de nuevo. Soy Bakura, el que piensa destruir el mundo y a toda la familia egipcia.

-Que yo sepa es Zork el que planea destruir a la familia de Egipto-dijo Kisara y Mana reaccionó.

-Espera. Entonces, tú eres…

-Ya entendiste por fin. Yo soy Zork.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y muy sorprendidos.

-¿Zork? ¿Tú?

-Veo que no tienes ni la más remota idea de todo lo que ha pasado desde que los padres del faraón Seto murieron.

-Kisara, puedo hacer que te transformes pero tendrás que obedecer lo que te diga-habló Kaiba en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo, debemos impedir que siga matando gente.

-Veo que aún no conocen mi poder-dijo Bakura.

Levantó su mano y de ella salió un viento que sacó volando a Kaiba, Mana y Kisara por los aires.

-¿Qué fue esa ráfaga? Nunca había sabido de poderes así-dijo Mana.

Otro viento cayó y levantó a Mana por el cuello, Bakura controlaba todo a su paso.

-No te preocupes, no pienso matarte ahora, solo quiero jugar un poco contigo.

Bakura la movía de un lado a otro y Mana se quejaba del dolor, Kaiba vio todo y se dirigió a Kisara que estaba inconsciente.

-Kisara, despierta, Kisara.-le zarandeaba el cuerpo.

Kisara abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó levantándose.

-Ese hombre está atacando a Mana.

Kisara vio todo y se sorprendió, debía salvar a Mana pero no sabía cómo.

-Si pudiera transformarme en dragón.

-Mana me dijo cómo. Solo tienes que hacer caso a lo que te diga.

Kisara lo miró y sintió molestia por eso pero tras ver a Mana siendo atacada supo que debía tragarse su orgullo.

-Está bien, pero no creas que me da gusto ayudarte.

-Lo mismo digo.

Bakura estaba apretando el cuello de Mana mientras sonreía con burla y placer ante sus fechorías.

-Aparece, Dragón blanco de ojos azules.

Kisara despidió una energía azul y esa energía se convirtió en un enorme dragón blanco de ojos azules. Kaiba se sorprendió por el acto, era la primera vez que veía algo así. El dragón fue hacía Bakura y de un golpe con sus garras provocó que este soltara a Mana y el dragón la atrapó en el aire.

-¿¡Kisara!?-dijo Mana asombrada mientras el dragón la dejaba en el suelo junto con Kaiba.

-Ya veo, Kisara aún tiene poder para transformarse en dragón-dijo Bakura.

El dragón se puso en posición de ataque y entonces apareció un monstruo con forma de demonio con cola de serpiente.

-Diamante, ataca.

Tanto Diamante como Kisara comenzaron a luchar entre ellos.

-Kaiba, utiliza tus poderes para alejarlo de Kisara.

-¿Qué? ¿Poderes?

-Como reencarnación del faraón Seto debes de tener los poderes mágicos que él desarrollo junto conmigo y mi esposo. Por eso él era el único que podía controlar al dragón de Kisara.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Sólo levanta tu mano, reúne tu energía y libérala hacia Diamante.

Kaiba se colocó enfrente de Mana mirando la lucha entre el demonio y el dragón, no sabía si de verdad tenía poderes pero debía intentar algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Respiró hondo, levantó su mano y apuntó hacia Diamante, cerró los ojos y se concentró. De pronto una bola de energía comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Mana observaba todo.

"Tienes más poder del que creí"

Kaiba entendió que ese era el momento, apuntó a Diamante y disparó la bola que golpeó en gran manera al demonio dejándolo algo atontado, Kisara aprovechó eso y atacó lanzando un rayo de su hocico y derribó por el suelo a Diamante. Bakura sintió dolor.

"¿Qué tipo de poder es este? Kaiba es más poderoso de lo que pensé. Si no tengo cuidado pueden destruirme y no permitiré que la historia se repita"

Bakura llamó a sus soldados y con ayuda de uno de ellos se marchó en su caballo.

-No crean que me han derrotado, todavía soy más poderoso que ustedes y lo seré más ahora que Zork y yo estamos unidos.

Mana ordenó a todos que fueran tras él pero no lo alcanzaron, Kaiba seguía sin creer lo que acaba de vivir, el dragón descendió al suelo y de nuevo tomo forma de mujer.

-Así que ese enemigo es Zork-dijo Kisara.

-Así parece.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿De dónde sacaste esos poderes?

-Según Mana son de tu novio.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio!

-Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me parezca a él?

-Que no me molesta.

-Tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO?

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y Mana sólo suspiró, por momentos se llevaban bien pero la mayor parte del tiempo mal.

Continuara...

 **La doble actualización se debe a una celebración que realicé por mis 40 historias.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 9

Dos días después, Mana reunió a Kaiba y Kisara en la sala real con el faraón para explicar los detalles nuevos que sabían y también para contar la historia sobre el odio de Bakura por la familia real.

-Es muy importante que sepan a qué clase de enemigo nos enfrentamos-dijo el faraón.

-Creo lo mismo-respondió Kaiba.

-Mana conoce la historia mejor que nadie porque ella estuvo con mis bisabuelos cuando Bakura apareció por primera vez.

-¿Bisabuelos?

-Sí-respondió Mana-El faraón Atem y la reina Teana, los padres del faraón Seto.

Kaiba y Kisara abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Kisara sabía un poco sobre los padres de Seto pero no lo suficiente.

-Hace muchos años, mucho antes de que nacieran los padres de Seto, el rey Aknamkanom mandó a matar a una aldea llamada Kurelna debido a que sus habitantes se dedicaban a la delincuencia y eran una amenaza para Egipto si se llegaban a multiplicar por los nacimientos en masa de niños.

-¿Ordenó la matanza de una aldea? Que crueles-dijo Kisara.

-Se oye cruel, pero fue necesario. Sin embargo quedó un sobreviviente que juró venganza contra la familia real de Egipto por esta catástrofe.

-¿¡Bakura!?-preguntó Kaiba y Mana asintió.

-Pero no es posible. Eso fue hace muchísimos años. Si Bakura viviera sería un anciano.-dijo Kisara.

-Eso es lo que me llamó la atención. Creo que este Bakura hizo algún pacto con fuerzas oscuras y por eso está igual de joven que cuando acabó con la vida de los reyes.

-¿De los reyes?-preguntó Kaiba.

-Bakura provocó la muerte de los padres de Seto.

Kisara y Kaiba abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Bakura creció con odio hacia la familia real debido a lo que el rey Aknamkanom hizo y por ese motivo se formó en su corazón un monstruo terrible llamado Diamante. Años después él apareció ante los padres de Seto y causó la muerte de ambos.

-Seto me dijo algo de eso, pero no me contó detalles-dijo Kisara.

Kaiba la miró, delataba sola su relación con Seto.

-El Faraón Atem luchó contra Bakura pero murió protegiendo a su esposa y Teana sacrificó su vida para acabar con Bakura.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué Bakura está vivo?-preguntó Kaiba.

-Eso me tiene intrigada. Cuando la reina lo atacó él fue quemado, su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado por el fuego del ataque así que no me explico que siga vivo. Estoy segura que hizo algo para mantenerse con vida.

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que haya realizado magia negra como dijiste-afirmó Kisara.

-Hay muchos cabos sueltos todavía.

Todos se quedaron reflexionando sobre eso, había algo raro en todo esto.

-Además, Bakura mencionó que él y Zork son el mismo ser, entonces puede ser que hiciera un pacto pero ¿cómo lo hizo y en qué momento?-analizó Kisara.

-Creo que es mejor que tengamos cuidado. No podemos arriesgar la vida del faraón-dijo Mana.

-Hay algo que también es parte del tema de hoy. Los poderes de Kaiba-dijo el faraón y todos miraron al mencionado.

-Es cierto, tienes más poder del que creí que tendrías como la reencarnación del Faraón Seto-dijo Mana.

-Me sorprendió liberar tanta energía.

-Eso significa que tienes más poder que el mismo Faraón Seto.

Kisara y Kaiba se asombraron.

-Debes practicar la habilidad de usarlos correctamente para cuando llegue el momento de la lucha final contra Zork.

-Está bien, lo haré solo para encontrar la forma de regresar a mi país. Estoy seguro que si los ayudo lograré volver.

-Kisara, debes de acompañarlo siempre y entrenar con él.

-¿Qué? No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ese tipo.

-Kisara, él es el único que puede ayudarte con tus poderes de dragón, hazlo por Seto.

El nombre de Seto hizo que a Kisara se le enchinaran los pelos de pies a cabeza, Kaiba notó eso.

-De acuerdo, lo haré porque me lo pides tú.

Kaiba y Mana sabían que no era por eso, lo que movía a Kisara a actuar era Seto.

-Entonces, confiamos en ustedes, en que harán lo correcto por nosotros.

-Y ¿qué recibiremos a cambio?-preguntó Kaiba sacando de onda a todos con esa pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué recibiremos a cambio por ayudarlos?

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-preguntó el faraón.

-Deseo que busquen la forma de regresarme a mi hogar, utilicen su magia como quieran pero quiero regresar a casa.

-Está bien.

-Yo también quiero algo.

-¿Qué deseas, Kisara?

-Quiero que me quiten la magia que impide mi transformación en dragón y me manden de regreso a tierra natal de la mejor forma posible.

-¿Quieres volver a tu país?

-Así es, no tengo nada que hacer en Egipto. Quiero regresar a mi hogar natal.

Mana y el faraón lo pensaron.

-De acuerdo-dijo el faraón-Cuando derroten a Zork me encargaré de que se cumpla todo lo dicho.

Kaiba y Kisara asintieron y salieron de la sala real.

-¿Fue buena idea, majestad?

-Mana, no nos queda de otra, son la única esperanza según lo predicho.

-La profecía de nuestra compañera Anat es cierta, solo Seto renacido y el dragón blanco de los ojos azules pueden acabar con Zork.

La pareja caminaba por los pasillos del palacio un poco disgustados por la sola idea de tener que convivir entre ellos y llevarse bien.

-No puedo creer que tenga que practicar mis poderes contigo-dijo Kisara molesta.

-No nos queda de otra, con tal de regresar me tragaré mi orgullo de estar con una mujer odiosa.

-Yo haré lo mismo, soportaré el estar con un odioso malnacido.

-¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma? Me hace pensar que me odias porque me parezco a tu novio.

-Ya te dije mil veces que Seto no es mi novio y no es por eso que me caes mal.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

Kisara no supo qué responder y se quedó muda.

-Lo sabía, es por eso-respondió Kaba resignado.

-No es eso.

-No soportas que me parezca a tu novio porque sientes algo extraño.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Tengo dos suposiciones. Odias a Seto porque te selló o temes que te puedas enamorar de mí.

Kisara le dio una cachetada a Kaiba en cuanto oyó eso.

-Nunca. Nunca sentiría ni una pizca de amor por ti.

-Eso espero, porque yo tampoco quiero ser amado por alguien como tú.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar y ser correspondido. No me vengas a dar clases.

Kaiba la miró seriamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste.

Kisara siguió caminando y entonces la mano de Kaiba la tomó del brazo, ella volteó y vio que él tenía la mirada perdida.

-No tienes idea.

La voz de Kaiba sonaba fría y dolida, era la segunda vez que Kisara decía eso.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que yo sé sobre el amor.

Kisara quedó anonadada, Kaiba mostró una cara que ella no creía en él, dolor. Sintió dolor ante sus palabras. Le soltó el brazo y se fue sin dirigirle la palabra, Kisara no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Kisara observó cómo se iba caminando por el pasillo, no dejaba de verlo, ese hombre que ella despreciaba sentía dolor ante esas palabras, siempre reaccionaba cuando ella le decía algo relacionado con el amor, que él no podía amar, que no entendía el amor, que no sabía nada del amor. Entonces, lo entendió todo, entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Kaiba, porque era lo mismo que ella estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

"Está sufriendo por amor"

Kaiba continúo caminando por el pasillo con la mirada perdida hasta que llegó a su habitación, entró, se encerró y se asomó por el balcón. Miró el cielo, aún era de día pero ya no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, las palabras de Kisara lo habían hecho sentir mal, ojala no supiera lo que era amar a alguien, para que así fuera feliz y todo lo que sentía fuera solo imaginación suya, nada real, pero era real y sólo le quedaba el dolor que había en su corazón.

Mirando el cielo azul pasó por su mente el cabello negro y largo de esa mujer.

 _"_ _¿Puedo llamarte Seto?"_

Su voz sonaba dentro de su cabeza.

" _Estoy muy contenta de estar a tu lado"_

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, no era un hombre de muchas lágrimas pero su corazón lloraba internamente cada día.

-Ishizu.

Continuara...

 **Hoy, 31 de octubre, para los que aún no lo saben, es mi primer aniversario como escritora de fanfics. Les agradezco todo su apoyo durante este tiempo conmigo.  
**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Ya era hora de poner a Bakura como el villano, muajajaja. Pronto se sabrán detalles de esos sucesos del pasado.**


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 10

 _Antiguo Egipto, muchos años antes de la llegada de Seto Kaiba. 5 años después de la muerte de los reyes egipcios, Atem y Teana._

-Creo que este es el momento, el príncipe Seto debe de convertirse en el faraón nuevo. Esto no puedo continuar así-dijo Aknadin en el consejo real.

-Con todo respeto, señor Aknadin, no creo que sea muy buena idea. El príncipe es demasiado joven aún y si se hace rey ahora en unos años se casara y no es muy bueno que tenga todas esas responsabilidades en tan corta edad.

-Mahad, has cuidado al príncipe durante estos cinco años y sabes muy bien que Egipto está en crisis. Nos hemos tenido que encargar del reino desde la trágica muerte del faraón Atem y la reina Teana. Esto debe de terminar ahora.

-Lo sé, pero Seto no está preparado para esta responsabilidad.

-No nos queda de otra. Dentro de 7 días nombraremos a Seto como el nuevo faraón-dijo Aknadin y nadie pudo ponerse en contra, porque todos sabían que tenía razón.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Mahad.

Unos minutos después, Mahad llegó con su esposa Mana y le contó todo lo sucedido.

-Entonces, Seto se convertirá en faraón.

-Así es, Aknadin cree que es lo mejor para el pueblo pero yo creo que es muy pesado para Seto.

-No tenemos de otra, al menos nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarlo.

-Y a Isis.

Mana asintió, ambos sentían que no era lo correcto para el niño.

En uno de los jardines del palacio, un niño de 10 años y una pequeña de 9 jugaban muy entretenidos.

-Seto, ¿te gustaría convertirte en faraón?

-No, todavía no.

-Pero serías un rey.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea por ahora.

-¿Extrañas a tus padres?

-No los recuerdo mucho, tengo más recuerdos con Mahad, Mana y contigo que con otras personas.

-Oh, ya veo-Isis se sonrojo.

Seto sonrió ante eso, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y eso lo agradezco mucho.

-Yo también, siempre he sentido alegría por tenerte como mi amigo.

Mahad y Mana aparecieron y miraron con ternura y tristeza a los niños, pronto los juegos entre ambos desaparecerían.

-Pequeños-llamó Mana y voltearon.

-Debemos hablar con ustedes.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Isis.

-En 7 días Seto será nombrado faraón de Egipto.

Seto e Isis se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir, ninguno quería que Seto se volviera faraón y menos ahora que disfrutaban de su amistad pero las cosas cambiaron en ese día.

.

.

 _Tiempo actual, años antes de que Seto Kaiba viaje en el tiempo._

Kaiba salió de la escuela y, dirigiéndose a la compañía de su padre, vio un letrero donde se mencionaba una fiesta a la que asistiría gente de diversos países para discutir asuntos internos de la compañía.

-Así que me veré obligado a asistir a una fiesta de ricos de nuevo.

No era la primera vez que Kaiba era obligado a ir a esas fiestas, siempre lo hacían, él y su hermano Mokuba iban a cada fiesta organizada por Gozaburo, su padre adoptivo. Le agradecía que los hubiera adoptado años atrás, era un buen hombre, pero no soportaba que como hijo del rico tuviera que ir a cada fiesta a la que su padre asistía, sin mencionar que lo llevaban para que observara lo que el jefe hace y así se diera una idea de cómo sería su trabajo como jefe de la corporación Kaiba, la cual era su herencia. Le gustaba la idea de ser el dueño de la compañía, no por quitarle el puesto a Gozaburo, sino porque deseaba tener una posición alta en la empresa, era un hombre ambicioso.

Entró al edificio y fue recibido por las secretarias que le coqueteaban todo el tiempo. Hasta ahora todas las mujeres que se acercaban a él sólo lo hacían por el interés del dinero, era un joven guapo y atractivo así que eso provocaba el interés resbaloso de las mujeres. Hasta ahora no creía que fuera a ser capaz de encontrar alguien que lo amara por ser Seto Kaiba, pero todo cambió en esa fiesta.

Llegó el día de la fiesta y todos se encontraban reunidos en un gran salón, la gran mayoría iban vestidos de gala según su país, prácticamente eran más extranjeros que japoneses. Kaiba, Gozaburo y Mokuba estaban juntos hasta que la situación los llevó a separarse para atender sus respectivos asuntos.

Kaiba recorría el salón entre la multitud de personas, la mayoría eran ricachones, aunque había algunas que no se veían tan ricas, casi rayando en la clase media. Caminó hacia la mesa del buffet y tomó un poco de vino, se sirvió en una copa y cuando bebía, una mujer se colocó al lado de él agarrando una de las copas.

-¿Me pasa el vino?

Kaiba se lo dio, ella agradeció y llenó la copa. Kaiba la observó, era una hermosa mujer morena, de cabellera larga y su ropa era de color beige casi blanco. Por su aspecto supo que era de Egipto. Por alguna razón sintió una atracción especial por ella, tenía una belleza única.

-Eres de Egipto ¿verdad?

La chica volteó a verlo, era más hermosa de lo que creía.

-Así es, señor.

-No me digas así, dime por mi nombre.

-Lo siento pero no lo conozco. No es mi costumbre llamar a la gente por su nombre cuando los acabo de conocer.

-Pues conmigo no es necesario usar tanta formalidad.

-De acuerdo ¿cómo quiere que lo llame?

-Seto Kaiba, ese es mi nombre. Llámame Seto.

La chica retrocedió un poco y abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Kaiba.

-¿Eres de la familia Kaiba?

-Así es, ¿sucede algo con eso?

-Nada, es solo que la familia Kaiba es conocida por ser la empresa con más dinero en Japón y no creí que alguien de la familia viniera aquí.

-De hecho la fiesta fue organizada por mi padre Gozaburo.

-Ya veo. Yo solo vine a acompañar a mi hermano Marik.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Tiene una compañía de juguetes electrónicos, algo así como Kaiba Corporation. Vino aquí para hablar con su padre sobre asuntos de trabajar juntos.

-Sería un honor que tu hermano trabaje con mi padre.

-Igual lo pienso.

Se sonrieron, se agradaron en esos momentos pero aún no sabían lo que les pasaría en el futuro.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 11

-Papá, mamá, es una broma ¿verdad?

-No, Isis-dijo Mahad-Lo ha decidido el consejo real, no puede continuar el reino sin un rey como gobernante.

-Tía Mana, tío Mahad, ¿no hay forma de evitarlo?-preguntó Seto.

-Temo que no. Es una decisión unánime-dijo Mahad.

Seto abrió los ojos intrigado, con todo el dolor de su corazón, retrocedió sorprendido y se fue corriendo con mucha tristeza.

-Seto.-dijo Isis pero no lo pudo detener.

-Isis, es muy difícil para Seto todo esto. Es demasiado joven para convertirse en Faraón y sabe que no puede con eso.

-Papá, si Seto se convierte en Faraón ¿ya no seremos amigos?

Mahad y Mana se quedaron callados.

-Tal vez no puedan verse tan seguido.

Isis se sintió triste y miró hacia donde corrió su amigo.

Seto corría por los pasillos del palacio y entró a su cuarto, se encerró y se soltó llorando. No quería ser faraón, tenía 10 años, desde que sus padres murieron fue criado por Mahad y Mana, los amigos de la infancia de su padre. Sabía que como faraón no podría divertirse y tendría que hacerse cargo de todo lo que pasara en Egipto, cosa que detestaba. Su deseo era seguir divirtiéndose con su única amiga y casi hermana, Isis.

Durante los siguientes días, Seto se la pasó siendo entrenado para convertirse en rey, era pesado pero guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera realmente tan pesado el ser un faraón.

Llegado el día se celebró la coronación, Seto fue vestido como rey y todo el consejo real lo observaba junto con parte del pueblo. Fue coronado, Isis lo vio y le mandó un saludo, Seto respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y le sonrió, miró a todos los asistentes en el salón real y sintió la pesadez de la realeza.

-Y así el príncipe Seto, hijo del rey anterior, Atem, es el nuevo faraón de Egipto.

Todos aplaudieron e hicieron una reverencia, Seto no sabía cómo reaccionar, Isis también se arrodillo, era la primera vez que debía comportarse de esa forma con su mejor amigo y eso la descontrolaba, Seto también notó eso, su amiga se arrodillaba como si nunca hubieran sido amigos.

.

.

Pocos días después de la fiesta, Kaiba siguió con su vida cotidiana hasta que vio un anuncio sobre empresas de juguetes en Egipto y recordó a la hermosa chica, no le había preguntado su nombre pero sí sabía el nombre de su hermano. Fue a buscar a su padre.

-Padre, te quería consultar sobre algo.

-¿Sobre qué, Seto?

-¿Podemos hacer trato con empresas egipcias sobre juguetería?

-Depende de la empresa.

-He pensado en la compañía que pertenece a Marik Ishtar-había investigado el apellido.

-Conozco a ese hombre, tiene buena fama.

-¿Es posible hacer un trato con ellos?

-Hablaré con él.

Kaiba sonrió, por alguna razón extraña tenía muchas ganas de ver a la chica morena, era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una chica, en esos momentos Kaiba no conocía muy bien el sentimiento de que alguien le gustara, ni mucho menos que esos gustos se podían convertir en amor con el tiempo.

Gozaburo hizo el trato y la familia Ishtar fue a vivir a Japón para estar más cerca de Kaiba Corporation, asistieron a la empresa. Eran dos hermanos y una hermana que llegaron con Gozaburo y fueron recibidos por este.

-Bienvenidos a Kaiba Corporation, familia Ishtar. Me siento honrado de tenerlos en la empresa.

-El placer es nuestro-dijo Marik.

-Los llevaré a visitar la compañía.

-Muchas gracias.

Gozaburo llevó a los tres hermanos adentro y les mostró todo el lugar, Kaiba estaba en su oficina y salió cuando supo que su padre estaba con la familia Ishtar. Fue directo a buscar a su padre y a los hermanos, tenía la esperanza de ver a esa chica.

Finalmente los encontró recorriendo la compañía.

-Seto, que bueno que viniste-dijo Gozaburo y la chica lo reconoció aunque no dijo nada.

-Hola padre, supe que llegó la familia Ishtar.

-Sí, los estoy llevando a recorrer el lugar donde trabajarán conmigo.

-¿Puedo ayudar yo también?

-Como quieras.

Kaiba los acompañó, pero cada vez que podía lanzaba miradas a la chica, logró investigar un poco sobre ella. Su nombre era Ishizu Ishtar, era hermana mayor de Marik pero por ser mujer no heredó la compañía, las mujeres no tenían aún muy buenos puestos. Ishizu se percató de Kaiba la miraba a cada momento y empezó a sospechar, tal vez ese hombre estaba enamorándose de ella. Tenía que admitirlo, era un hombre bastante atractivo.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 12

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Seto se convirtió en faraón, ya se había acostumbrado a la vida como gobernante de Egipto, pero extrañaba los juegos de niños y la compañía de su amiga Isis, ya casi no la podía ver, se encontraban muy poco desde que se hizo rey pero el cariño seguía. Nuevamente, la vida les dio un giro inesperado a ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Una esposa?

-Cada faraón debe de tener una mujer, Majestad. Es tiempo de que usted consiga una.

-Pero no quiero tener una esposa ahora. Ni siquiera quería convertirme en rey tan pronto.

-Lo sé, pero todos apoyan que usted se case con alguien lo más pronto posible.

-Tío Mahad, ¿fue así como mi padre y mi madre se casaron?

-Así es, su padre escogió a su madre como mujer. Se organizó un evento y ahí la conoció.

-¿Será lo mismo conmigo?

-Sí, mi Faraón.

Seto se quedó pensativo con ese asunto, ahora resulta que debía escoger una esposa cuando no conocía a ninguna mujer del pueblo.

Al día siguiente, Seto se reunió con su amiga de la infancia Isis, a pesar de ser una niña de 11 años estaba un poco más desarrollada que otras niñas pero aún se notaba que era muy joven.

-Ya veo, entonces te casarás pronto con alguna chica que no conoces.

-Primero me convierten en rey y ahora quieren que sea un hombre casado.

-No creo que sea malo, mis padres han estado felizmente casados desde que tengo memoria.

-Lo sé, los he visto todos estos años.

-Pero aunque tengas una esposa ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Claro que sí, no cambiaría tu amistad por otra mujer.

De pronto se le prendió el foco a Seto, si debía de escoger esposa había alguien que jamás en la vida podría intercambiar y estaba junto a ese niña.

-Isis…¿crees que….? ¿Podrías…? ¿Te gustaría…?-se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se me ocurrió una idea. Si me voy a casar con alguien sería mejor que ya conozca a la mujer.

-Sí, sería mejor.

-Isis…tú…¿quisieras…?

Isis se quedó callada mirándolo y entonces comenzó a comprender lo que el niño pensaba.

-Seto, no me digas que tú…

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

.

.

Tanto Kaiba Corporation como Ishtar Corporation siguieron trabajando juntos, pero Kaiba había hecho algo que provocó que varios sospecharan de los sentimientos del joven por la mujer egipcia.

-Padre ¿podrías asignar a Ishizu Ishtar a que trabaje conmigo?

-¿Ishizu Ishtar? ¿La hermana de Marik?

-Sí, me gustaría trabajar junto a ella.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Esa mujer tiene potencial para trabajar pero no le dan oportunidad por ser mujer así que pienso probar su potencial para que trabaje aquí con nosotros.

Gozaburo pensó detenidamente las palabras de su hijo.

-Está bien. Habla con ella sobre el empleo.

-Gracias-Kaiba sonrió un poco y salió de la oficina.

Gozaburo miró por tiempo indefinido hacia donde se fue su hijo. Esa forma de actuar revelaba mucho sobre Kaiba, estaba enamorándose de Ishizu.

Ishizu estaba en su casa japonesa cuando recibió la llamada de Kaiba.

-Buenas noches.

-Hola Ishizu ¿me recuerdas? Soy Seto Kaiba.

-Ah sí, te conocí en una fiesta y también te vi en la compañía de tu padre.

-Necesito hacer una propuesta contigo y espero aceptes.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito que alguien trabaje conmigo como mi asistente personal en todo esto de los juguetes y creo que tú tienes capacidad para eso. ¿Te gustaría darme tu apoyo?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, no veo el problema, tienes el potencial y eso me interesa.

-Ok, acepto su propuesta.

-Entonces te espero mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana.

Ishizu se puso nerviosa una vez colgó, no podía decirle a nadie pero tenía la sospecha de que Kaiba sentía atracción por ella y le dio gusto, era el primer hombre que se fijaba en ella, pero no podía llamarlo amor por el momento, al menos podría convertirse en amiga del joven rico si no llegaban a nada serio.

Al siguiente día, Ishizu se presentó en la oficina de Kaiba.

-Buenos días, señor Kaiba.

-Te mencioné antes que no necesitas llamarme señor, dime por mi nombre, Seto.

-Creo que no me siento cómoda con eso, prefiero llamarlo Kaiba.

-Ok. Iniciemos el trabajo.

Y así comenzaron a trabajar juntos, Kaiba estaba en lo correcto, Ishizu tenía potencial pero lo que le importaba a Kaiba era tener a Ishizu cerca de él. Y es que poco a poco fue notando que ella se estaba ganando su corazón de una forma que ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes, Ishizu le gustó desde que la vio pero ahora sentía algo más, empezaba a pensar que Ishizu podía ser una posible novia y si toda salía bien, quizás una esposa. Era inteligente y hermosa, pero necesitaba conocerla más, saber si ella era capaz de amarlo por ser él o amar sólo su dinero. Deseaba con toda su alma que ella fuera la primera mujer que buscara su corazón. Estaba enamorado de Ishizu Ishtar.

Continuará...

 **Dinas´moon353: Gracias por el interés. Me hace feliz que te guste mi fic. He visto que algunos le dicen Seth a Seto, aunque yo todavía no me acostumbro. Tal vez sea más fácil llamarlo así. Lo intentaré ya que sigo escribiendo esta historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 13

Isis quedo petrificada ante esas palabras tan fuertes para una niña de 11 años.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-Seto, no puedes bromear de esa forma.

-No estoy bromeando. Si me voy a casar creo que prefiero casarme contigo.

-Seto, soy muy joven para eso.

-Lo sé pero prefiero estar contigo que con alguien desconocida. Puedo hablar con los tíos Mahad y Mana para que acepten.

-Seto, creo que tendré que pensar muy bien eso.

Isis no salía de su asombro por eso, quería mucho a Seto pero no lo veía como hombre, eran muy chicos para pensar en algo así.

-Entonces piénsalo pero no tardes, sí tengo que escoger a alguien te escojo a ti.

Isis se puso roja, no era una confesión de amor, pero era cierto que era mejor para Seto casarse con ella que con otra mujer pero lo que no le convencía era qué pensarían sus padres al respecto.

Esa noche, Isis tuvo que hablar de ese asunto con sus padres pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema.

-Papá, mamá, ¿creen que soy joven para casarme?

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Solo pregunto ¿sería una buena esposa?

-Isis, eres muy niña para casarte. No debes de pensar en eso ahora-dijo Mana.

-Lo sé.-dijo Isis un poco desilusionada.

Mahad y Mana se miraron y sospecharon lo que había pasado.

-Isis, dinos la verdad. ¿Seto te dijo algo?

Isis no supo qué responder pero no podía mentir y contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué te dijo el faraón?-preguntó Mana.

-Me pidió matrimonio. Dice que prefiere casarse conmigo a casarse con otra mujer que no conozca.

Tanto Mahad como Mana se miraron de nuevo confundidos, no les gustaba la idea de que su hija se casara tan joven, sin mencionar que para ellos el faraón era casi como otro hijo, lo consideraban hermano de Isis.

-Hija, ¿qué deseas tú?-preguntó Mahad.

Isis pensó detenidamente su respuesta antes de decirla a su familia.

-Creo que es mejor que yo sea la mujer de Seto y no otra.

Sus padres se petrificaron, ¿era correcto? Dejar que su hija se casara tan joven con el faraón que ellos mismos habían criado durante 5 años tras la muerte de sus amigos, los reyes anteriores. Ni ellos mismos sabían si era bueno todo eso.

-Hija, el matrimonio es un compromiso para toda la vida, si te casas con Seto ahora pasarás toda tu vida con él, no podrás estar con otro hombre si te unes con él.

-Lo sé, por eso decidí que es mejor que me case con él. Él es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde bebés y por eso creo que prefiero pasar mi vida con él que con otro hombre y él piensa lo mismo.

Mahad y Mana supieron que no podían evitar lo que ambos niños deseaban pero no dejaban de creer que eran muy jóvenes para estar casados.

-Hija, si estás segura de eso no te lo impediremos-dijo Mahad, Isis lo miró sorprendida.

-Es cierto, si deseas eso entonces hazlo-dijo Mana.

Isis sonrió y abrazó a sus padres.

-Muchas gracias. En verdad lo agradezco mucho más de lo que creen.

Sus padres la abrazaron pero no podían evitar sentir que estaban en un error. Un niño de 12 años y una niña de 11 casados no era muy correcto para ellos.

.

.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Kaiba fue notando el potencial de Ishizu para hacer el trabajo en la compañía y la amistad entre ambos se fue desarrollando cada vez más.

-El proyecto ha avanzado mucho gracias a tu ayuda-dijo Kaiba.

-Yo estoy agradecida, gracias a ti pude ver mi potencial, en mi país no es común que nos dejen mostrar nuestra igualdad con los hombres.

-Aquí tampoco, pero no todos los hombres son iguales.

-Eso es una fortuna.

Kaiba sentía que ya había llegado el momento de tratar de avanzar la relación con Ishizu en algo más fuerte.

-Ishizu, quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes libre el domingo?

Ishizu lo miró sorprendida, supo enseguida lo que significaba todo aquello.

-Seto ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que oíste, me gustaría que salieras conmigo en una cita.

-Seto, no sé qué decir a eso.

-Solo respóndeme si aceptas o no. Tampoco tienes que hacerlo obligatoriamente.

Ishizu se quedó callada por un momento pensando la respuesta.

-Creo que lo tendré que pensar.

-Está bien, pero quiero que quede claro algo, no quiero solo una cita. Voy en serio contigo.

Eso asombró mucho más a Ishizu, Kaiba se despidió de ella y se marchó dejándola sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche, Ishizu se quedó pensando mucho en sobre si tener una relación con Kaiba, le agradaba como persona pero no estaba segura sobre una relación de pareja. Era el primer hombre que intentaba tener una relación con ella, para ser una mujer hermosa los hombres no pensaban en ella como novia o posible esposa pero tampoco sufría por eso. Después de mucho pensar tomó su decisión.

Al día siguiente, se encontró con Kaiba cuando fue a la compañía a cumplir con sus deberes laborales.

-He decidido.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-¿Qué decidiste?

-Acepto tus sentimientos.

Kaiba dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Eso decides?

-Sí, si lo que dices es cierto entonces puedo confiar en ti.

-Nunca mentiría en algo así y menos a ti.

-Gracias por eso.

Kaiba sonrió, se levantó y tomó la mano de Ishizu.

-Te prometo que te haré una mujer feliz, quiero todo contigo.

Ishizu afirmó con la cabeza, Kaiba se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella correspondió. Ninguno sabía lo que vendría después, solo podían pensar que estarían juntos y eso era lo importante.

Continuará...

 **Dinas´moon353: Claro, siempre acepto las opiniones de los lectores ;) aunque muchas las uso para fic nuevos y no en proceso porque esos ya los tengo planeados. En cuanto a eso, sí me salieron cortos, es que estos los escribí hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora los publico aquí.**


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 14

Al día siguiente, Isis fue a buscar a Seto a la sala real para darle su respuesta, pero para su sorpresa no estaba allí.

-Disculpen, ¿Dónde se encuentra el faraón Seto?

-Hoy el faraón no se presentó aquí, dice que va a esperar un poco para iniciar la reunión de mujeres casaderas y así comenzar a buscar esposa.

Isis sonrió con eso, supo que la estaba esperando. Se dirigió corriendo a la fuente del palacio real, era su lugar preferido y ahí estaba Seto, sentado descansando de las fatigas como rey.

-Seto, que bueno que te encontré, necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Isis, ¿qué deseas?

-Darte mi respuesta-Seto alzó los ojos-Acepto casarme contigo.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, ninguno hablaba, no había palabras para describir lo que ambos sintieron en ese momento.

Seto se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Isis, la abrazó.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar.

Isis le devolvió el abrazo, los dos estaban muy contentos con su unión marital aunque sólo fuera por evitar problemas.

Esa noche, Seto habló con Mahad sobre el asunto.

-Tío Mahad, sé que es muy pronto pero en verdad quiero casarme con Isis antes que con cualquier otra chica.

-Lo sé, mi faraón. Respeto su decisión pero no puedo evitar la preocupación por mi hija y usted.

-¿Por qué por mí?

-Usted es muy joven como mi hija y lo he criado como mi hijo así que siento como si mis dos hijos se casaran.

-Ya veo, pero no te sientas mal, ella y yo no somos pareja solo lo hacemos porque nos queremos. Somos amigos.

"Eso es lo que más me preocupa"

-No te preocupes, la haré feliz, te lo aseguró.

Mahad salió del cuarto de rey y se encontró con su esposa afuera.

-Mana ¿escuchaste todo?

-Un poco.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a Atem y Teana.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, parece como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo.

-Seto e Isis creen que solo es amistad pero después pueden enamorarse en serio.

-Es lo más probable.

A la mañana siguiente, Seto hizo el anuncio con los sacerdotes reales.

-Los convoqué para darles un aviso muy importante. He escogido una esposa.

Todos se miraron confundidos.

-Mi esposa será la joven Isis, la hija del maestro de magia Mahad y su mujer Mana.

Sus palabras causaron revuelo pero nadie dijo nada, al faraón nadie podía darle la contraria.

Un mes después, se organizó la boda entre Seto e Isis, el reino entero estaba presente celebrando la unión de ambos reyes. Mahad y Mana veían como su hija se casaba, no podían evitar seguir pensando que todo era un error pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Isis miró a Seto y se sintió segura del paso que había dado, Seto por su lado estaba feliz de saber que su esposa era su mejor amiga.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy por tenerte como esposa"

"Me alegra que seas mi hombre, aunque solo sea algo arreglado"

Tal vez había sido un arreglo pero no siempre lo sería.

.

.

Había pasado un año desde que Kaiba e Ishizu se hicieron novios, su relación era un tanto seria y sencilla pero no pasaban de citas y salidas de vez en cuando, aun así el amor entre ellos crecía.

-Seto, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí, padre?

-¿Vas en serio con esa chica?

-¿Con Ishizu? Claro que sí.

-Entonces ¿tu idea es casarte con ella?

-Claro, se lo dije desde el principio, que voy en serio con ella.

-Quiero que tengas claro que entre empresarios como nosotros es difícil tener una relación de pareja.

-Lo sé.

-Nosotros tenemos muchas ocupaciones que nos llevan a desatender nuestra familia por eso es complicado para nosotros formar una familia.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero amo a Ishizu y quiero que sea mi mujer algún día.

-Está bien, no le veo el inconveniente solo ten cuidado.

Kaiba sabía que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, para los ricos las relaciones de pareja eran complicadas pero su deseo era estar con Ishizu por el resto de su vida.

Ese día, Kaiba pasó al lado de una joyería y vio un anillo de diamantes enorme, tal vez ya era el momento de pedirle matrimonio a Ishizu pero no estaba seguro de que ella lo aceptara.

Ishizu también platicó con su hermano sobre el asunto.

-Si Kaiba te pide matrimonio ¿lo aceptarías?

-Sí, lo he pensado mucho y quiero pasar toda mi vida con él.

-Ishizu, me agrada Kaiba pero debes de saber que como esposa de un empresario tan rico como él habrá muchas complicaciones en su matrimonio. El dinero y la fama pueden acabar con una relación como la de ustedes por mucho que se amen.

-Sé los riesgos, pero amo a Seto y quiero estar con él. Sé que él siente lo mismo por mí así haré lo posible por llevar bien nuestra relación.

-Como quieras pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Tanto Kaiba como Ishizu sabían que un matrimonio era complicado entre ambos pero no les importa, sus familias los apoyaban a pesar de todo y eso sí les interesaba.

Esa noche, Kaiba e Ishizu se encontraron en una pequeña playa de la ciudad Domino, era la única zona de la ciudad donde se disfrutaba el ambiente del mar como en un playa tropical.

-La luna brilla hermosamente esta noche-dijo Ishizu.

-Sí, es la primera vez que la admiro de esta forma.

-¿No sabías lo bella que es? Qué bárbaro.

-Oye, nunca fui de admirar la naturaleza hasta que te conocí.

-Qué bueno que llegue a tu vida.

-Eso fue lo mejor.

Kaiba pasó el brazo por la cintura de ella y ambos observaron abrazados la luna y las pequeñas olas que se levantaban en la orilla del mar, hasta que Kaiba giró a Ishizu hacía él.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo. Por eso te cité aquí.

-¿De qué se trata?

Kaiba sacó de su bolsillo una caja roja y al abrirla estaba dentro un hermoso anillo diamante, Ishizu abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Ishizu, llevamos un año de novios y he sido muy feliz a tu lado. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Ishizu se quedó pensando mucho sobre eso, no podía articular palabras pero estaba muy emocionada. Lo miró con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla.

-Sí, Seto Kaiba. Acepto casarme contigo.

Kaiba no contestó, sólo la miró por un rato hasta que la abrazó.

-Gracias por aceptar.

Ella sonrió, después se miraron y se besaron en los labios a la luz de la luna, la única testigo del amor correspondido entre el empresario Kaiba y la señorita Ishtar.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: No te preocupes por eso. Ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto ese conflicto en un drama, jajajaja. Me salió original XDDDD. Comienza la revelación del pasado de Kaiba con Ishizu.**


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 15

3 años después de la boda real, Seto e Isis estaban contentos ya que ahora como esposos podían verse seguido sin tantos inconvenientes debido a que el faraón no puede desatender sus asuntos reales, pero la relación de ambos no era de pareja, eran amigos. Pasaban juntos mucho tiempo pero no pasaban de una relación amistosa. La gente sabía que entre ellos no había nada, los pueblerinos creían que no podían tener hijos pero los sacerdotes y los demás sabían que los reyes ni se tocaban.

-Isis, ¿no te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

-Claro que no, prefiero estar contigo a con otra persona.

-Igual yo.

De pronto Seto se fijó en algo, el cuerpo de Isis se había transformado mucho, ya no era el cuerpo de una niña, era un cuerpo de mujer, bien formado, sus curvas, su busto. Por primera vez sintió algo que nunca había sentido hacia una mujer.

-¿Te sucede algo, Seto?

-No, nada.

Isis se percató de que Seto la miraba de una forma diferente, ella ya había notado que Seto se había vuelto un hombre muy guapo y atractivo y en ocasiones sentía algo especial cuando lo veía, pero lo ocultaba, no estaba segura de lo que le pasaba.

Un día, Isis caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con su padre, Mahad.

-Hola padre.

-Hola Isis ¿te sucede algo?

-No, padre, estoy muy bien.

Mahad notó que el tono que su hija usó indicaba que no todo estaba muy bien.

-Sé que estás ocultando algo ¿qué ha pasado?

Isis dudó en responder pero tenía que confiar en sus padres.

-Padre, es que últimamente veo a Seto de una forma distinta.

-¿De qué forma?-pero Mahad ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-No lo sé, pero en estos días siento que Seto es muy mucho más guapo que antes. Cada vez que lo veo mi corazón siente algo extraño, a veces hasta deseo que nuestra relación ya no sea sólo de amigos sino de verdaderos esposos. No sé qué me sucede.

-Creo que debes de hablar con Seto sobre esto.

-¿No sabes qué me sucede?

-Tengo una idea, pero sólo ustedes pueden arreglar ese asunto.

Mahad se alejó y dejó a Isis sola, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Seto estaba pasando lo mismo que ella. En una ocasión caminaba por el pasillo camino a la sala real cuando vio a Isis, estaba en el cuarto de baño secándose el cabello y el cuerpo y entonces pudo ver un poco del cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Era hermoso, sus piernas eran demasiado bellas y estaban bien formadas. El corazón de Seto se aceleró al verla casi desnuda, nunca la había visto así, dormían en cuartos separados. Puso su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo el pulso de su corazón y se marchó. Definitivamente algo pasaba con los reyes egipcios.

Isis descansaba en una gran sala escuchando música antigua y Seto apareció.

-Hola Isis.

-Hola Seto, ¿deseas escuchar música?

-No, sólo me llamó la atención la música y quería verte.

-Igual yo.

Los músicos salieron de la sala y Seto miró a Isis.

-Dentro de unos días realizaré un viaje fuera de Egipto.

-¿No es peligroso que el faraón se vaya del país?

-Un poco, pero es un asunto muy importante así que te quería avisar para que supieras que estarás sola durante unos días.

-De acuerdo, lo que sea que digas.

Ambos se miraron por largo rato, un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia los invadió, el corazón de ambos comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente. Seto miró los labios de Isis, no entendía qué la pasaba desde hacía varios días. Entonces, Seto se acercó e hizo algo que antes no había hecho ni le pasaba por el pensamiento, besó en la boca a Isis.

.

.

Tanto la familia Kaiba como la familia Ishtar iniciaron los preparativos para la boda, estaban felices pero preocupados al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegra que mi hermano se vaya a casar. Siempre creí que por ser rico no encontraría alguien que lo amara por su persona.-dijo Mokuba haciendo arreglos en el salón donde habían planeado que sería la boda.

-Yo creía lo mismo con Ishizu, como es bonita pensé que se casaría con algún tipo loco y me asusté.-dijo Marik ayudando a Mokuba.

-¿Loco? La belleza de Ishizu era suficiente para que consiguiera pareja.

-Sí, pero muchos hombres solo se casan porque son bonitas pero no aman a las chicas. Me da gusto que Ishizu sea correspondida por Kaiba.

-Creo que todos estamos felices por esto.

Y finalmente llegó el día. Ishizu estaba observando su vestido de novia en el espejo, los nervios la invadían.

-Ishizu, no te pongas nerviosa. Este es un día grandioso-dijo la mujer que arreglaba el vestido.

-Es el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Ishizu.

-Hermana, Kaiba ya llegó-dijo Marik entrando en la habitación.

-Oh, ya veo.-dijo Ishizu poniéndose más nerviosa.

-No te asustes. No puedes arruinar este día con los nervios.

-Tienes razón, hermano. Esperé mucho para este día como para que me ponga a preocuparme.

-Exactamente-dijo Marik sonriendo.

La ceremonia se realizó con éxito, Kaiba estaba vestido con su traje de novio y en el altar esperaba a que entrara su novia.

-¿Crees que venga?-preguntó a Mokuba que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Crees que se arrepentirá a última hora? No te preocupes, vendrá.

-Eso espero.

Se sintió aliviado cuando la bella mujer entró a la iglesia luciendo su hermoso vestido de novia y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Joven Seto Kaiba, ¿acepta a la señorita Ishizu como su mujer? ¿Promete amarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-respondió Kaiba con una sonrisa.

-Y señorita Ishizu Ishtar ¿acepta a Seto Kaiba como su espos? ¿Promete amarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Y ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia.

Kaiba levantó el velo del rostro de Ishizu y se besaron, la multitud aplaudió y estos salieron del altar para irse directo al lugar que escogieron a pasar su luna de miel. Se subieron a una limosina adornada con flores y ramos para novia, la gente les gritaba miles de felicitaciones y no paraban las sonrisas.

-No puedo creerlo. Al fin estoy casada.-dijo Ishizu.

-Y mira con quién te fuiste a casar.

-Eres un buen hombre.

-Sólo contigo.

Ishizu no recordaba haber visto a Kaiba sonriendo tanto y supo que en verdad él estaba disfrutando de todo.

-No creí que fueras tan feliz por esto.

-No creí que conocería a alguien tan admirable como tú.

Ishizu se puso roja y dejó de mirarlo a lo que Kaiba solo sonrió.

De esta forma inició la vida matrimonial de Seto Kaiba con Ishizu Ishtar.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 16

Cuando sintió el contacto con los labios de Seto, al principio Isis quedó tan confundida que no reaccionó pero tras unos minutos le dio una cachetada a Seto haciendo que este la soltara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Perdóname, Isis. No sé qué me pasó.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Isis salió de la habitación lo más pronto que pudo dejando solo a Seto, confundido. ¿Por qué sentía algo diferente por Isis a lo que siempre sintió por ella?

Isis llegó a su habitación y se encerró, toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y comprendió que ese era su primer beso, pero lo más curioso de todo era que lo había disfrutado. Disfrutó que Seto la besara, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué sucedía en su interior?

Transcurrió un mes de esos hechos y tanto rey como reina se mantuvieron alejados uno del otro, ninguno sabía qué pasaba ni qué hacer así que prefirieron estar separados por tiempo indefinido.

-Isis ¿ha pasado algo entre tú y el faraón?-preguntó Mahad.

-No, padre, es sólo que a veces creo que Seto ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser hacia mí.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Creo que nuestra forma de vernos no es como cuando éramos niños y eso me asusta.

-¿Temes que las cosas cambien entre ustedes?

-Un poco pero también siento temor de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros.

Mahad supuso lo obvio, Seto e Isis se estaban enamorando.

-Hija, creo que es mejor que analices las cosas y te des cuenta de qué es lo que les está pasando a ambos.

-¿Tienes una idea?

-Ustedes son los únicos que pueden averiguar lo que les pasa en estos momentos.

-Espera, papá. Tú sabes la respuesta, ¿verdad?-dijo Isis al ver cómo su padre se alejaba.

-Habla con Seto sobre esto.

Mahad se retiró del lugar y de nuevo Isis quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos, analizando todo lo que sucedía en su interior. Siempre consideró a Seto su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, habían crecido juntos y su unión se hizo más fuerte tras la muerte de los padres de Seto, aceptó casarse porque pensó que sería mejor tenerlo a él como esposo que a otra persona, pero los esposos se aman, no como amigos sino como pareja. Seto se había convertido en un hombre guapo y bastante atractivo para las mujeres, para ella misma, ya no era un niño, era un hombre, su cuerpo había cambiado y no solo el de él, sino también el suyo. Lo entendió después de varios minutos de reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, estaba enamorada de Seto, lo veía como hombre.

En la sala real, los sacerdotes notaron que Seto estaba muy distraído y preocupado, por lo que sugirieron que dejara los asuntos reales por hoy. La mente de Seto estaba distante del mundo, no dejaba de pensar en Isis. Como si algo cayera del cielo, apareció Mana junto a él.

-¿Se encuentra bien, majestad?

-Tía Mana, me alegra que viniera. Necesito de sus consejos.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?-pero Mana sabía qué intrigaba al rey.

-Tú sabes bien que siempre los he apreciado a todos ustedes.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien.

-Y eso significa que puedo confiar en ti.

-Así es, eres casi como un hijo para mí.

Seto dudó de todos modos en hablar sobre el asunto.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de Isis.

.

.

Dos años pasaron desde que el CEO de Kaiba Corporation se casara con Ishizu, la luna de miel duró un año. Durante ese tiempo la relación de Kaiba e Ishizu fue buena y en la compañía todos estaban contentos de que el matrimonio funcionaba a pesar de las dificultades debido a la riqueza de Kaba, pero para Ishizu era fácil llevar esas situaciones. Kaiba le era fiel, no se fijaba en ninguna mujer, otro detalle es que a pesar de que Kaiba trabajaba mucho encontraba la forma de dedicarle tiempo a su mujer, eso facilitaba un poco las cosas, aunque, como en toda relación, había diferencias y de vez en cuando algún que otro pleito.

Un día, las cosas cambiaron para la familia Kaiba.

Ishizu invitó a unas amigas a su casa para platicar sobre asuntos de chicas, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Ishizu, ¿qué se siente estar casada con el hombre más guapo y sexy del mundo?-preguntó una de ellas.

-Lo normal, es igual que casarse con cualquier persona de otra clase social.

-Eso no puede ser, Kaiba es demasiado rico y guapo como para que sea igual que todos los hombres que hemos conocido.

-Los hombres son iguales, ricos o pobres.

-No, eso no es cierto. Además es obvio que uno se casa con ese tipo de hombres por algo más. Dudo mucho que se puedan enamorar de alguien con tanto dinero por la persona.

Ishisu se dio cuenta que esa mujer no era su amiga y que ella buscaba descubrir la supuesta verdad del matrimonio entre ella y Kaiba.

-Tienes un concepto muy equivocado del amor.-fue lo único que dijo Ishizu con frialdad.

-Nadie que se casa con un rico puede ser por amor.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Estas muy equivocada.

Ishizu fue a la cocina por té para su amiga, pero sintió tristeza. Su matrimonio había hecho que descubriera la verdad sobre sus supuestas amistades, eso era algo triste, siempre quiso tener amigas reales pero ahora descubría que todas eran falsas, porque esa no era la primera amiga que resultó ser falsa.

Salió de la cocina con una charola y dos tazas con té pero cuando casi llegaba con su amiga sintió un mareo terrible y la charola cayó al suelo, las tazas se rompieron y la chica se acercó a Ishizu que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.

Horas después, Kaiba entró en el hospital casi corriendo y llegó con el doctor que atendía a su esposa.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la señora Ishizu Kaiba?

-Señor Kaiba, la señora Ishizu se encuentra en reposo total.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-Kaiba sonaba intrigado.

-Parece que tuvo un colapso así que estaremos haciendo estudios profundos para saber qué le sucede.

Kaiba agarró al doctor por la camisa.

-Más les vale descubrir qué tiene y curarla sino tendrán que buscar un nuevo trabajo.

-Sí, señor Kaiba. Haremos todo lo posible para que su esposa esté sana.-dijo el doctor con miedo.

Kaiba entró a la habitación y vio a Ishizu descansando, ahora que estaba felizmente casado tenía que suceder esto, pero no debía ser negativo.

Kaiba se alejó cuando escuchó la voz de su mujer.

-Seto…

-Ishizu…volteó a verla preocupado.

-Lo siento. Te prometo que me recuperaré y todo será como antes.

-No te sientas mal. Todos nos enfermamos.

-Eso es cierto.

Ishizu sonrió con un poco de desgane y Kaiba le tomó la mano, se miraron durante largo tiempo.

Desde ese suceso Kaiba pidió que alguien cuidara Ishizu vigilándola en cada momento para asegurarse de que si recaía al menos alguien la apoyara. Para Ishizu era algo molesto tener que estar siempre con alguien que no se separara de ella, pero comprendía que su esposo se preocupaba por su bienestar y le agradecía la preocupación.

Kaiba estaba trabajando en la compañía de su padre cuando de pronto le pasaron una llamada médica.

-¿Es el señor Seto Kaiba?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Señor Kaiba, le he llamado para informarle sobre la situación de su esposa.

Continuará...

 **Estrenar este capítulo es muy importante para mí puesto que llevaba tiempo sin publicar esta historia en la otra plataforma donde comparto mis historias. Espero sea de su total agrado.**


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 17

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, tía Mana. Me he dado cuenta que amo a Isis como mujer no como hermana. Mis sentimientos por ella han cambiado pero no sé si ella será capaz de corresponder lo que siento ahora.

Mana miró fijamente al rey.

-Era obvio que esto iba a pasar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Era obvio que al estar casados tarde o temprano terminarían sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro.

-¿Sabías eso?

-Siempre lo supe. Fue lo mismo que pasó con tus padres.

Seto se asombró con eso, su padre había vivido exactamente lo mismo con su madre.

-Bueno, Majestad, creo que lo mejor es que hable con Isis sobre este asunto.

-Pero no creo que ella me vea de esa forma.

-Nunca sabrá si no le dice nada.

Mana se marchó, ni ella ni Mahad podían hacer nada, solo dejar que los jóvenes reyes descubrieran sus sentimientos. Seto analizó mucho sobre lo que Mana le dijo, debía hablar con Isis, decirle lo que sentía por ella y esperar su respuesta. Se decidió.

Isis caminaba muy cerca de la fuente del palacio y se paró a mirar su reflejo, su corona de reina era enorme y le cubría casi todo su rostro. Era una mujer bella, era obvio que atrajera a su esposo y que este la mirara de esa forma, empezaba a pensar que lo mejor era convertirse en una esposa real y no solo una compañía que fingía ante todos ser una esposa.

-¡Isis!

Volteó y vio a Seto que se encontraba mirándola a distancia.

-Seto. ¿Qué sucede?

Seto se acercó a ella poco a poco hasta que estaban uno frente al otro.

-Isis, creo que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado-ella lo miraba-Ya no te veo solo como mi compañera y amiga. Siento algo diferente por ti.

-Yo siento lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Me tardé en darme cuenta pero creo que en verdad me gustas, no como amigo sino como hombre.

Seto no resistió más, apretó a Isis contra él y la besó en los labios, la chica se sorprendió pero terminó correspondiendo el beso y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Era el primer beso de ambos.

-No quiero que seamos amigos, quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Yo quiero lo mismo.

-Hace tiempo te pedí que te casaras conmigo solo para evitar estar con cualquier desconocida pero ahora te pido ¿quieres ser mi esposa, la mujer con la que compartiré toda mi vida?

-Sí, acepto.

Se miraron y nuevamente se besaron. Esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna llena, por primera vez durmieron en la misma cama, en el mismo cuarto, se entregaron al amor por primera vez en sus vidas y en su tiempo de casados.

.

.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?-gritó Kaiba enfurecido.

-Señor Kaiba, tranquilícese, no debe de alterarse. Necesita comprender que la señora Ishizu esta delicada.

-Usted es un mal médico. Estoy seguro de eso.

-Señor Kaiba, trate de estar tranquilo ante esta situación.

-La llevaré con otro médico. No quiero que ningún doctor de ese hospital la vuelva a atender nunca más.

Kaiba colgó sin dejar que el doctor siguiera hablando. Al principio Kaiba estaba serio, callado pero de pronto se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió una combinación de dolor y tristeza mezclados, entonces una lágrima resbaló por los ojos de Kaiba, se sentó en su silla, se cubrió el rostro y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ishizu no lo sabía, se encontraba descansando en su hogar haciendo un danza mientas Kaiba la miraba fijamente con tristeza.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa?".

"Temo decirle que su esposa tiene pancreatitis aguda".

"¿Qué?".

"Es una enfermedad que consiste en la inflamación del páncreas. Desafortunadamente cuando es aguda la vida del paciente está en riesgo".

Kaiba sabía que era verdad, los doctores que la atendieron eran buenos y no se equivocaban fácilmente, sólo lo dijo por miedo, por rechazar la enfermedad de su mujer. No podía evitar sentirse desdichado con todo esto, ahora que había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida ella corría el riesgo de morir. Pero había algo que lo intrigaba más ¿cómo explicarse la situación a Ishizu?

-Seto ¿qué tienes?-preguntó Ishizu al notarlo serio y triste.

-Nada, Ishizu.

-Te ves triste.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

Ishizu sospechó que algo pasaba con su esposo pero entendió que era mejor callar, así que sólo se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Lo que sea que estés pasando se solucionará, todo saldrá bien.

El corazón de Kaiba dio un vuelco, la abrazó y tuvo que esforzarse mucho por contener sus lágrimas, ella lo consolaba cuando ella era la que provocaba el llanto en él. Quedaron unidos en ese abrazo tierno y dulce pero Kaiba seguía pensando en qué palabras usar para decirle a su mujer que su vida corría riesgo.

Continuará...

 **No sé nada de enfermedades mortales, considerando que este fic lo escribí hace tiempo. Pero una amiga mía tuvo esa enfermedad que Ishizu padece y se salvó porque Dios es grande, así que decidí utilizarla aunque desafortunadamente no investigué mucho sobre el asunto.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Es algo que me encanta con algunas de mis historias; narrar dos tiempos diferentes al mismo tiempo. Pues sí, la relación de Seto en ambos tiempos se está llevando a cabo. De esto se desarrolla mucho de lo que vendrá después.**


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 18

4 meses después el faraón Seto se preparaba para viajar al extranjero como había quedado.

-Majestad, ¿está seguro qué desea realizar este viaje?-preguntó Mahad.

-Estoy seguro, debo ir a esta ciudad lejana lo más pronto posible para regresar rápido a Egipto.

-Entonces debemos ordenar que los mejores soldados lo acompañen en su viaje.

-Eso pienso hacer.-dijo Seto.

Seto arreglaba sus cosas mientras su esposa lo miraba.

-Lástima que no puedas quedarte.

-No te preocupes, no me tardaré. Me aseguraré de volver pronto.

-Está bien, te esperaré.

Seto se acercó y la abrazó, ella correspondió, ahora todo era diferente entre ellos.

3 días después, Seto partió a otro país e Isis lo observaba desde lo alto del palacio pidiéndole a Dios que lo protegiera para que volviera a salvo.

Un tiempo después, Seto llegó a su destino y se estableció correctamente. Pasados unos días comenzó a resolver los asuntos por los que fue hasta ese lugar, asuntos de política y negocios.

En uno de esos días, Seto platicó con el que lo había invitado.

-Quisiera consultarle algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Podría pasear por la ciudad?

-Pero Faraón Seto, es peligroso que salga solo. Si lo descubren será un problema con los pueblerinos.

-Iré disfrazado, pero tengo mucha curiosidad sobre la gente de este país sobre todo porque somos vecinos.

-Está bien, pero será su responsabilidad lo que suceda.

De esa forma Seto se arregló vistiéndose con las ropas más humildes para pasear por el pueblo del país vecino. Era similar a Egipto pero había muchas diferencias, había gente de piel blanca cosa que en Egipto no era común. Acompañado de sus soldados recorrió varias calles, nadie notaba que se trataba del rey del reino vecino que estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Paseaba por las calles cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención.

-Yo me gané ese dinero con mi esfuerzo-era una voz femenina, como de una niña.

-El dinero que tú ganes es solo para mí, mientras vivas en mi casa-dijo una voz de hombre.

-Yo trabajé mucho para ganar ese dinero. Usted es el que nunca hace nada.

La niña de 10 años recibió una cachetada por parte del hombre y cayó al suelo.

-Eres una tonta, mocosa. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti te comportas de esta forma conmigo.

El hombre sacó un látigo y lo lanzó hacia la chica pero una mano lo detuvo, era Seto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre? No te metas en otros asuntos que no te conciernen.

-Un verdadero hombre no golpearía a una mujer nunca.

Seto tumbó al suelo al hombre dejando asombrada a la niña.

-¡Ya verás!

El hombre se abalanzó contra Seto pero él y sus hombres lo detuvieron y lo dejaron en el suelo, Seto miró a la niña.

-Ten cuidado.

Seto se alejó dejando al hombre inconsciente, la niña de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello blanco no dejaba de mirarlo con intriga.

-No recuerdo haber visto a este hombre antes.

Mientras tanto, Isis estaba en el salón de música escuchando un pequeño concierto personal cuando de pronto sintió náuseas y salió del salón, corrió hasta llegar a un lugar seguro y tras vomitar se sentó a descansar, no era el primer mareo que tenía, necesitaba un médico.

.

.

Kaiba no se animaba a decirle a Ishizu lo de la pancreatitis pero no podía ocultarlo mucho tiempo, tampoco se animaba a decirle a su hermano y padre pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

-Padre, ¿podemos hablar cuando tengas un tiempo a solas?-preguntó por teléfono.

-Claro, hijo pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Suenas preocupado.

-No lo estoy, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre asuntos importantes.

-De acuerdo.

Kaiba no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué palabras usar para explicarle a su padre la situación, se hacía un nudo en su garganta cada vez que lo pensaba pero ya era el momento así que fue a ver a su padre adoptivo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-reaccionó Gozaburo cuando supo todo.

-Lo que acabo de decir.

-Pero no es posible, tan joven y con esa enfermedad.

-Lo peor es que es aguda y según dicen está avanzando, no dan muchas posibilidades de que sobreviva.

-No puede ser que una enfermedad tan terrible le dé a una chica tan joven, solo tiene 24 años.

-Lo sé, igual que yo.

-¿Ya lo sabe?

-No me atrevo a decirle.

-Tiene que saberlo.

-No sé qué palabras usar, se sentirá herida. Ya habíamos hablado sobre tener hijos así que esto la lastimará mucho.

-No puedes ocultarlo mucho tiempo. Su vida corre riesgo y debe de saberlo.

Kaiba tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, ni él mismo sabía cómo explicarle a su mujer todo pero su padre tenía razón.

Esa noche, Kaiba llegó a la casa e Ishizu lo recibió con cariño y amor.

-Qué bueno que volviste. Esta vez quise yo misma preparar la cena así que no esperes mucho, ya sabes que no soy muy buena con estas cosas aún pero me interesa para cuando tengamos hijos.

-Ishizu…

-¿Qué sucede?

Kaiba la miró, se quedó sin palabras.

-Te ves tenso ¿te sucede algo?

Kaiba fijó sus ojos en ella.

-Ishizu, tienes una enfermedad grave.

Continuará...

 **Dinas'moon353: No te preocupes por los reviews. Tranquila. Entiendo que dejar comentarios es complicado y la lectura igual por nuestras ocupaciones. Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic. Sí, se llama Cecilia la esposa de Pegasus. Curiosamente no era mi idea que se pareciera a la historia de Pegasus, jajajaja. Ya verás el momento en que llega Kisara, jijiji.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 19

Dos meses después Seto regresó a Egipto, nadie supo sobre lo que sucedió en el pueblo y sobre la niña de 10 años que salvó de ser golpeada en plena calle. Al volver a su hogar recibió una noticia que lo llenó de gusto.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a qué….?

-Así es, majestad.-dijo Mahad con una sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer. Esto sí que es sorpresa.

Seto corrió rápidamente a ver a su esposa que se encontraba mirando el pueblo desde lo alto del balcón.

-Isis, ¿es cierto?

-¿Qué sucede, amor?

-¿Es cierto que estas embarazada?

-Sí, lo estoy, el doctor me atendió y descubrió que lo estoy-dijo Isis poniéndose roja.

Seto abrazó a Isis con delicadeza.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto.

-Yo también lo estoy. Será nuestro primer hijo.

Seto e Isis se besaron muy contentos con la gran noticia de que serían padres.

Muy cerca de allí, en alguna parte del pueblo de Egipto, había un hombre que descansaba en una pequeña casa, estaba lleno de heridas incurables que llevaban años impidieron que lograra moverse como todo los demás, por eso lo atendía una bella chica.

-¿Se encuentra mejor, señor Bakura?

-Estoy muy bien, como siempre.

Bakura sonrió con cierta malicia, esperaba recuperarse pronto y salir de su prisión corporal pero era algo imposible, al menos por ahora.

"Tengo que salir de esta situación y vengarme contra la familia del faraón"

Así fue que pasaron los meses correspondientes y llegó el día en que Isis daría a luz.

-No te sientas nervioso, Faraón.-dijo Mahad.

-No puedo evitarlo, es mi primer hijo.

Mahad se sorprendió al recordar que el padre de Seto dijo lo mismo cuando Seto nació, sonrió con eso. De pronto, un médico joven salió a toda prisa de la habitación donde se encontraba Isis.

-Necesitamos que venga otro doctor.

A Mahad no se le hizo común eso, ni con Mana ni con la madre de Seto pasó eso.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Mahad.

-Estamos teniendo complicaciones.

-¿Qué le pasa a Isis?-preguntó violentamente Seto.

-Hay complicaciones.-fue todo lo que le respondieron.

-Quiero ver a Isis.

-Majestad, no puede pasar, esto es algo que solo concierne a los médicos.

-¿Me está diciendo que no puedo acercarme a mi esposa?-preguntó molesto.

-Faraón, su esposa necesita de otro médico que nos apoye, no hay que perder tiempo.

-Entonces hay que localizar uno ahora mismo.

Tanto Seto como Mahad corrieron a avisar que se necesitaba otro doctor, de inmediato lograron localizar uno y esté fue rápidamente a ver a la reina.

Dos horas después, el doctor nuevo salió, tenía una mirada fría en su rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Seto mientras que Mahad y Mana se acercaban también con angustia.

-La reina Isis se encuentra en reposo pero temo informarle que perdió al bebé.

Un balde de agua fría calló sobre los 3 familiares de Isis.

.

.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la mansión Kaiba.

-Estas bromeando.

-Temo que no.

-Tú no eres de bromas, deja de hacerlo.

-Ojala estuviera bromeando.

Ishizu lo miró fijamente, él no bromeaba, no era su estilo, retrocedió.

-No es cierto. No puede ser verdad.

-Yo también deseaba que fuera un error pero no lo es.

Ishizu cubrió su boca con su mano mientras retrocedía.

-No…-lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Ishizu.

Kaiba se quiso acercar pero ella le golpeó la mano en señal de que se fuera de su lado.

-No te acerques, no quiero verte.

Ishizu subió corriendo las escaleras mientras se escuchaban sus sollozos tristes, Kaiba pudo sentir su corazón encogerse, sabía que su mujer moriría y eso lo lastimaba mucho. Ishizu se tumbó en su cama llorando amargamente, entonces sintió un dolor interno muy fuerte y abrazó su cuerpo lo más que pudo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Aaaaaaayyyy, Seto, Seto.

Kaiba alcanzó a escuchar todo y corrió tan pronto como pudo, al llegar al cuarto la vio tumbada en el suelo llena de dolor.

-¡Ishizu!

La tomó en brazos y se la llevó al hospital. Una vez allí los doctores comenzaron a atenderla mientras que Kaiba se quedó afuera del cuarto esperando a que los doctores le dieran una respuesta.

Una hora después, un doctor salió.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Kaiba.

-Se encuentra delicada, tiene el páncreas muy invadido, depende de su organismo que logre salir adelante.

Kaiba sintió de nuevo ese vuelco en su corazón, su esposa moriría. Entró al cuarto donde su mujer descansaba y la observó con tristeza

"Ishizu, en verdad quiero que vivas".

Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, recargó su cabeza en la mano de Ishizu y lloró, llevaba años que no lloraba, desde que era niño. Su felicidad con Ishizu había durado poco y sabía que ella se iría de su lado para siempre, lo cual le dolía hasta el alma.

Al día siguiente, Kaiba habló con su padre y su hermano sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Hermano ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ishizu estaba enferma?

-No sabía cómo decirlo, ni siquiera me atrevía a decirle a ella.

-Ahora debemos de avisarle a su familia-dijo Gozaburo.

-Tampoco sé que palabras usar con ellos.

-Seto, no puedes ocultar lo que está pasando. Marik y Odion son sus hermanos y deben de saber la situación de su hermana.

Kaiba bajó la mirada, hoy tenía que ser el día en que los hermanos de Ishizu supieran lo que se avecinaba.

Con pesadumbres, se comunicó por teléfono con la familia de su mujer.

-Marik, necesito hablar contigo en persona. ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho?

Marik estaba en esos momentos hospedado en Japón pero pronto volvería a Egipto, o al menos él creyó que pronto sería su regreso a su tierra natal.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? Me estás jugando una broma ¿verdad?

-Ojala.

-Seto Kaiba, ¿estas tratando de decirme que mi hermana morirá?

Kaiba no respondió, solo bajó la mirada nuevamente, era lo único que hacía últimamente. Marik lo miró y también bajó la mirada.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-En el hospital.

-¿Al menos sabes cuánto tiempo le queda?

-Po la agudeza de la enfermedad y por cómo se encuentra su páncreas que no está mejorando nada parece que sól meses.

Marik se tambaleó un poco y se sentó en la silla más cercana a él.

-No es posible esto. No lo es. Una mujer joven que acaba de iniciar su vida está al borde de la muerte.

-Ironías de la vida.

-Ishizu, ella esperaba tener una larga vida junto contigo.

-Yo me siento mal con todo esto.

-Creo que no podré regresar a Egipto por el momento. Me quedaré aquí para apoyar a mi hermana.

-Te lo agradezco, es lo que ella necesita más que nunca.

Y así Marik no volvió a Egipto, se mudó cerca de la mansión Kaiba para estar cerca de su hermana mayor.

Cuando Ishizu volvió a casa fue recibida por sus dos hermanos y la familia de su esposo.

-Ishizu, que bueno que volviste-dijo Marik con los brazos abiertos.

-Hermano, gracias por venir.

-No hay de que, hermana. Para eso estamos, somos una familia.

-Es verdad. La familia siempre se apoya.

Ishizu y Marik se dirigieron hacia la sala y Kaiba los miraba con mucha tristeza, esos días se la pasaba muy triste con todo lo relacionado a su mujer, quedaba poco tiempo y lo debía aprovechar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida a Ishizu?"-le preguntó al doctor

"Más o menos 3 meses de vida" respondió este.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 20

-Esto tiene que ser mentira-dijo Seto.

-Temo que no, Faraón. Hubo complicaciones y tuvimos que abrir el vientre de la reina para que naciera el bebé pero este estaba muerto.

-¿Y mi hija?-preguntó Mana.

-Ella se encuentra bien.

-¿Podemos verla?-preguntó Mana.

-Sí, su condición es delicada pero estable.

Mana se aproximó para entrar pero Mahad la detuvo.

-Dejemos que primero el faraón la vea.

Mana y Seto se sorprendieron.

-¿Estás seguro, tío?

-Claro, tú eres el más indicado para estar con ella en estos momentos.

Seto entró, Isis estaba acostada aparentemente dormida.

-Seto…-llamó ella y él se asombró-El bebé murió.

-Lo sé.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa.

-Ahora ya no tenemos heredero al trono.

-Eso no es importante, mientras estés tú no importa si no hay heredero.

Isis lo miró y sonrió débilmente, él se tumbó en el suelo junto a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza tratando de no moverla demasiado para no abrir la herida, Isis aprovechó que estaba en los brazos de su hombre para llorar y Seto solo escuchaba sus sollozos.

Transcurrió un año de todo esto, parecía que las cosas habían mejorado un poco, Isis se atendía continuamente por un médico ya que su cuerpo quedó delicado tras el difícil parto que tuvo.

-Doctor, quisiera volver a embarazarme pero por alguna razón no lo consigo.

-Majestad, temo informarle que usted es estéril.

-¿Qué?

-Tras su dificultoso parto parece que su cuerpo ha quedado muy débil y según los estudiosos que hemos hecho sufre de una enfermedad incurable en los ovarios.

-No es cierto eso.

-Y no es lo único.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Majestad Isis-dijo el médico con mucha seriedad.

-¿Sucede algo conmigo, doctor?

-Temo que sí.

-¿Qué me pasa?

-Parece que está funcionando mal su páncreas y esto le está afectando a la sangre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La ciencia médica de ahora no permite que podamos sanar su cuerpo.

-¿Está diciéndome que moriré?

El médico callo y después afirmó con la cabeza, Isis sintió que casi se caía al suelo.

-Tiene que ser un error.

-Lo siento, pero no lo es.

-Primero me dijeron que no puedo tener hijos y ahora me dice que voy a morir.

-Lo siento mucho, su Majestad.

-Tiene que ser mentira, es un mal médico-Isis se levantó molesta pero la seriedad del doctor hizo que se diera cuenta que era verdad todo lo que dijo.

Asustada, triste e intrigada salió corriendo de la sala médica, corrió sin parar, no veía hacía donde iba pero quería escapar de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Corrió, corrió, por todos los pasillos, algunos de la servidumbre la vieron y no comprendieron qué le pasaba a su reina pero a ella no le importó, continuo su camino. Finalmente un dolor le invadió el páncreas y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, uno de los guardias la vio y se acercó para ayudarle pero Isis quedó inconsciente debido al terrible dolor.

.

.

Pasado un mes Marik se encargaba de cuidar a Ishizu lo más posible mientras Kaiba no se encontraba en casa, Ishizu se sintió bien siendo cuidada por su hermano debido a la confianza pero en ocasiones sentía que estaba afectando la vida de su hermano y eso le daba molestia.

-Marik, ¿en serio no te importa estar cuidándome?

-Ishizu, ya te dije que no. Si no estuviera quien sabe qué pasaría, ya van varias veces que terminas en el hospital por dolores fuertes. Si no estuviera cerca tal vez ya habrías muerto.

-De todos modos moriré pronto.

Marik no respondió porque sabía que era verdad.

-Bueno, no seamos negativos y continuemos.

Ambos estaban en la cocina, desde pequeños sabían cocinar ya que sus padres eran desatentos con ellos así que preparaban la comida mientras Ishizu quedaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Esperaba tener una vida larga con Seto, tener hijos, viajar con él, pero al parecer eso no sería posible.

Esa noche, Marik se retiró cuando Kaiba llegó y este notó que Ishizu estaba muy silenciosa.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Por qué tenía que ser a mí?

-¿Qué?

-Habiendo tantas mujeres tenía que ser yo la que se enfermara de esto.

-Mucha gente se enferma, es normal.

-Pero ¿de esto?

-Ishizu, todos pasamos por momentos difíciles, no es para amargarse la vida.

-Me quedan 2 meses de vida.

Kaiba calló con eso, él también sufría por eso.

-Trata de estar tranquila con esto.

-¿Crees que para mí es fácil?-el tono de voz de Ishizu indicó furia.

-No debe de ser fácil, sobre todo por lo joven que eres.

-Más que eso, quiero vivir.

El corazón de Kaiba dio un vuelvo, él también deseaba eso.

-No pienses así, Ishizu

-¿Crees que soporto la idea de que me voy a morir?

Ishizu se levantó del sillón gritando enojada, Kaiba solo podía mirarla.

-No es culpa de nadie.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora que mi deseo más grande era vivir contigo resulta que no puedo por esto.

-Ishizu, si te enfureces afectarás más tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué importa? De cualquier forma moriré.

-Ishizu…

-Ya me tienen harta. Siempre cuidándome, yo no necesitaba que nadie me cuidara y ahora esto.

-Ishizu…

-¡Ustedes no entienden nada! Creen que lo saben todo pero no es cierto.

Entonces Ishizu tuvo un dolor muy fuerte y cayó al suelo, Kaiba se acercó a ella y trató de levantarla pero esta se quejó de dolor y comenzó a gritar retorciéndose.

Media hora después Kaiba entró en el hospital con Ishizu en brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el doctor que siempre la atendía.

-De nuevo esta adolorida-dijo Kaiba mientras Ishizu gritaba por el dolor, le salieron lágrimas de los ojos por el dolor.

-¡Rápido! Hay que llevarla a la sala de emergencias.

De inmediato Kaiba corrió y los doctores lo guiaron a la sala, entraron y acostó a Ishizu en una cama mientras varias enfermeras preparaban todo para atender a Ishizu.

-Señor, tiene que salir de aquí.

Kaiba fue llevado a la salida pero estaba muy angustiado al ver a su amada sufriendo.

Dos horas después, Kaiba esperaba en la sala que el doctor apareciera con noticias, cuando este salió se acercó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ishizu?

-Temo que su situación no está mejorando, sino todo lo contrario.

El vuelco en su corazón volvió.

-¿Qué sucederá con ella?

-Temo que su muerte está cada vez más próxima.

Un frió helado recorrió el cuerpo de Kaiba mientras el doctor se alejaba. La perdería, eso era seguro, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, quedó inmóvil.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Creo que me apresuré un poco con los hechos XDDD. El único spoiler que daré es que habrá tristeza en esta historia, jijiiji.**

 **Si me falta responder un comentario nuevo es por falta de tiempo. Gracias a todos los que leen y apoyan la historia.**


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 21

Seto se dirigió a toda velocidad a la sala médica donde se encontraba Isis según le habían informado. Al llegar la vio inconsciente, a su lado estaban Mahad y Mana y junto a ellos el doctor.

-¿Qué le pasó a Isis?-preguntó Seto.

Nadie contestó, solo se miraron a los ojos sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué pasa?

Mana se abrazó a Mahad llorando.

-¿Por qué no me responden?

-Majestad-dijo el médico-la reina esta grave y no hay forma de curarla.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Seto.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué trata de decirme?

-Temo que la ciencia médica de ahora no puede curar a la reina de este mal.

-¿Qué trata de decir?-Seto no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Seto-dijo Mahad casi derramando lágrimas-Isis morirá pronto.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la habitación y durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada hasta que el faraón rompió el silencio.

-Tiene que estar equivocado. Eso no es cierto.

-Lo es.-dijo Mahad mientras Mana lloraba en sus brazos.

-Es mentira.

-No lo es-volvió a decir Mahad.

-¡ES MENTIRA!

El grito de Seto fue tanto que silenció a los demás e Isis comenzó a despertar.

-¿Qué sucede?

Seto fue corriendo hacia ella causando que todos tuvieran que retirarse para dar paso al Faraón.

-¿Estas bien, Isis?

-No lo creo.

-Verás que estarás bien, pronto te recuperarás-dijo Seto con la desesperación en la voz.

Mahad, Mana y el doctor lo miraron con pena: no se daba cuenta de la situación.

-Lo sé todo-dijo Isis y Seto se asombró-El doctor ya me había dicho que probablemente me moriría pronto, por eso no veo extraño que esté enferma.

-Yo buscaré mejores doctores que te atiendan y ya verás que sobrevivirás.

-Seto, no hagas esfuerzos inútiles.

-No son inútiles, es tu vida.

-Precisamente por eso. Es mi vida. Deja que haga lo que considere correcto.

-Isis, hay peligro de que mueras.

-Lo sé muy bien y la ciencia médica de ahora no puede curarme así que no busques más la forma de salvarme.

-¡ISIS!

-Seto, quiero estar en paz en lo poco que me quede de vida.

Seto sólo pudo mirarla, la desilusión lo invadió.

-¿Prefieres morir antes que intentar vivir?

-Cuando no hay remedio es lo mejor.

-¿Estás loca acaso?

-Seto, quiero vivir pero si mi tiempo en la tierra ya va a terminar no pienso seguir haciendo esfuerzos inútiles. Además sabes muy bien que no tengo cura.

-Eres una tonta.

-¿Qué?

Isis lo miró sorprendida.

-Qué eres una tonta.

Seto salió molesto, nadie lo detuvo, sólo lo miraron alejarse, caminó por largo rato con pasos decididos y molestos debido a su enojo con Isis, pero tras caminar recorriendo varios pasillos, se detuvo. No hizo nada, sólo se paró en seco y entonces, lloró. La perdería, su mujer se iba a morir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Pasó un mes, Isis se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en cama por lo débil que se sentía pero se levantaba de vez en cuando para pasear, Seto procuraba lo más posible estar con ella así que se apresuraba a terminar sus deberes reales para dedicarle el resto del día. Los paseos los hacían juntos compartiendo de esa forma el tiempo que les quedaba y cuidando lo más posible a su mujer.

Un día, Seto despertó al lado de su esposa y notó algo un poco extraño en ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No tengo fuerzas para levantarme-dijo Isis débilmente.

-Llamaré al doctor.

Seto se apresuró a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo pero una mano un tanto fría lo agarró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No te vayas por favor. No me siento muy bien como para que te vayas.

-Si te sientes mal hay que buscar al doctor.

-Seto, quédate conmigo.

Seto vio que la debilidad de Isis era demasiado fuerte y entonces se sentó a su lado, entendió lo que pasaba con ella, llegó el momento.

-Seto, siento mucho que no logramos pasar toda una vida juntos como deseábamos.

-No es culpa tuya lo que te sucede.

-Pero no deja de ser algo triste. Que nuestro amor no prosperara como deseábamos.

-Isis, no hables así.

-El dolor que he sentido en estos días ha aumentado.

-Lo sé.

El tono de Seto era un tanto áspero, se sentía incompetente al no poder hacer que su mujer fuera curada ni que se sintiera mejor.

-Seto, cuando ya no este no pierdas la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo de otra mujer.

-No digas cosas así.

-Es la verdad, Seto. Mi momento está llegando y creo que debes amar a otra persona.

-Tú has sido la única en mi vida.

-Necesitas ser feliz. Sé que tu felicidad esta con otra persona que no soy yo.

-Isis, ya basta.

-Seto, siempre te he querido mucho.

Su voz sonaba un poco cansada y debilitada.

-No hables como si te fueras a despedir.

-Seto, mi papá y mi mamá sufrirán mucho. No dejes que lloren.

-Isis…

-Diles que fui muy feliz con ellos. Me dio gusto tenerlos como padres.

-Isis…

-Al principio solo te quise como amigo pero después tuve que admitir que me gustabas en serio. Espero que pronto encuentres alguien que te ame tanto como yo te amé a ti.

-Para ya.

Los ojos de Isis comenzaron a oscurecerse mientras miraba el techo de la habitación.

-Empiezo a ver todo negro.

-Isis.

Seto se acercó violentamente a ella.

-Ya casi no veo nada.

-Isis, no te vayas. Te necesito conmigo.

-No olvides buscar alguien que te dé lo que yo no te di.

Isis cerró sus ojos y calló, Seto la miró por unos momentos.

-Isis…-no hubo respuesta-Isis…Isis…

Nada.

-Isis-se acercó más a ella y tomó su mano.

Empezaba a enfriarse, estaba inmóvil, no respondía, todo había terminado para ella.

Seto derramó lágrimas y abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su mujer.

.

.

Ishizu salió nuevamente del hospital pero Kaiba era consciente de que la muerte de ella estaba cerca y ella lo sabía muy bien.

 _Flashback_

-Dime la verdad, Seto-exigió Ishizu.

-Estarás bien.

-Estas mintiendo. Dime cuanto tiempo de vida me queda.

Kaiba no deseaba responder a eso, llevaba varias horas intentando que Ishizu no se diera cuenta.

-Un mes, tal vez menos.

Un silencio sepulcral calló en la sala, fueron varios minutos de silencio.

-Llévame a casa-dijo Ishizu.

-¿En serio?-estaba sorprendido.

-Si mi muerte está cerca prefiero que sea en mi casa, no quiero morir en un hospital.

Kaiba lo entendió, la contempló largo rato.

 _Fin del flashback_

Entraron a la casa, Kaiba le ofreció comida a Ishizu pero esta no acepto y subió a su cuarto a descansar. Kaiba se sentó en la sala sumergido en sus pensamientos, se tapó la cara con ambas manos, estaba demasiado angustiado.

En su cuarto, Ishizu se tumbó en la cama, menos de un mes de vida, no se podía quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Por su mente pasó un pequeño recuerdo sobre sus cosas y miró hacia el mueble al lado de la cama.

Kaiba seguía en la sala cuando de pronto Ishizu bajó por las escaleras.

-Seto, ¿puedes llevarme a la playa?

-Pero ¿no es peligroso para ti?

-Quiero ver de nuevo las olas. Es de noche y tenemos recuerdos en ese lugar.

Kaiba lo pensó detenidamente, vio el interés de Ishizu.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos se prepararon y fueron a la playa, estuvieron caminando por largo rato allí entre la arena.

-¿Recuerdas que fue aquí cuando me pediste matrimonio?

-Esas cosas no se olvidan. Estaba emocionado por saber tu respuesta.

-Deseaba mucho que me pidieras ser tu esposa.

-Se te concedió.

-Y ha sido maravilloso estar contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, no me quejo. Tuvimos discusiones como toda pareja pero fuimos felices y disfruté mucho el estar contigo.

-Yo igual. Has sido una gran esposa.

Giró hacia él y lo miró a los ojos directamente.

-Te amo mucho, Seto Kaiba.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-notó que parecía una despedida.

-Quiero que lo sepas. He sido feliz contigo y te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

-Yo igual, te quiero demasiado. Más que a mi vida.

Sus miradas estaban fijas el uno en el otro, se acercaron y se besaron, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La luna nuevamente era la única testigo de lo pasaba.

Pasaron 3 horas, ambos estaban tumbados en la arena de la playa cuando Ishizu despertó, miró a Kaiba dormido. Habían hecho el amor tres veces en esa noche, ahí en la playa, donde nadie los veía, no había personas ni animales, era como si todo se hubiera acomodado para que pudieran estar juntos. Ishizu no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo su tristeza al ver a Kaiba dormido.

"Aunque te parezca increíble te he amado mucho más de lo que creí que pudiera amar a alguien. Sé feliz con otra mujer, te lo mereces y hay alguien que merece ser feliz contigo."

Sacó un objeto que había traído consigo de su casa y miró a Kaiba, recordó todos sus momentos hermosos con él, la sensación de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de cuando hacían el amor como justo unos momentos antes lo hicieron y supo que había llegado el momento. Lágrimas se derramaron de su rostro.

"Adiós, amor".

A la mañana siguiente, un domingo, Kaiba despertó en la playa, comenzaban a caer los rayos del sol en ella y por eso se levantó.

-Ishizu, nos quedamos dormidos.

Levantó su cuerpo y miró que Ishizu seguía dormida.

-Ishizu, debemos de irnos, antes de que llegue gente.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su mujer y la movió pero notó que estaba demasiado inmóvil.

-Ishizu, despierta.

Nada, abrió los ojos extrañado.

-Ishizu…Ishizu…

La movió un poco más bruscamente pero no respondía y para su sorpresa un pequeño frasco de medicinas cayó de entre los dedos de Ishizu, Kaiba lo vio, lo tomo y lo abrió. Vacío, miró a Ishizu, inerte sin moverse. Estaba con la boca abierta. Supo lo que había pasado.

-ISHIZUUUUUUUUUUU.

 _Y aquí termina la triste historia de amor de Seto Kaiba e Ishizu Ishtar en el tiempo actual y en el tiempo antiguo. La historia de Seto e Isis se repitió en ambos tiempos y terminó en tragedia._

Continuará...

 **Llegamos al final de la historia entre Kaiba e Ishizu en ambos tiempos. ¿Qué tal, amores? Se viene la historia de la pareja principal.**


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 22

4 años de pesar y soledad cayeron en el palacio real. Aunque el país era bien gobernado, en el palacio no era lo mismo para los sacerdotes que lo habitaban.

-Majestad, al menos permita que vayamos a ver el pueblo vecino para buscar sobrevivientes de la tormenta de arena que fue contra el pueblo vecino.

-Ya les dije que no me interesa quienes viven o mueren-dijo Seto molesto.

-Faraón, la vida de la gente está en peligro.

-¿Acaso eso importa?

Mahad y los demás se sorprendieron.

-La vida de los otros no me interesa, sólo la nuestra. Mientras Egipto esté bien no tiene nada de malo que los demás países no lo estén. Retírense ya.

Mahad salió y se encontró con su mujer.

-¿Ya cambió de opinión?

-Temo que no.

-Ha cambiado demasiado en estos 4 años.

-Seguramente sigue afectado por nuestra hija.

-Nosotros lo estamos superando más y no nos comportamos de esa forma.

-Para Seto es difícil el no tener a su esposa con él. Además Isis murió muy joven.

-Yo más lo lamento.

Mana iba a llorar nuevamente pero su esposo la detuvo abrazándola. 4 años no eran suficientes para que se recuperaran de la muerte de su hija y si para ellos era complicado para Seto lo era mucho más.

Seto caminaba por los pasillos, indiferente ante todo, pasó al lado de la fuente del palacio y se detuvo. Esa fuente tenía muchos recuerdos de él con su esposa y estos pasaron por su mente. Aún no superaba la muerte de su amada. Siguió su camino.

En las afueras de Egipto, una mujer joven de unos 15 años se dirigía muy agotada hacía el país más cercano, llevaba una capucha que la cubría del sol que ardía en el desierto, la arena estaba tan caliente que le quemaba los pies pero no le importaba. Debía continuar su huida, afortunadamente estaba demasiado lejos para ser descubierta, llevaba dos años y medio de camino y sus provisiones se habían terminado hacía 3 días lo que provocaba que sintiera mucha debilidad en su cuerpo, sin mencionar que tenía que comer poco para que sus provisiones duraran lo suficiente para mantenerse viva. Vislumbró una ciudad a distancia y supo que ya había llegado a su destino.

-¡Al fin! Llegué a Egipto.

Fue directo hacia allá.

En el palacio, Seto leía escritos de mucho tiempo atrás para conocer la historia de Egipto cuando Mahad entró en la sala.

-Faraón, le pido que por favor reconsidere la idea de apoyar al país vecino.

-Tío Mahad, está decidido que no pienso dar apoyo a las personas de otra tierra que no sea la nuestra.

-Pero ellos nos apoyaron hace tiempo cuando los necesitábamos.

-Eso no quiere decir que yo deba de corresponder igual.

-Seto ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? Te has convertido en una persona sin corazón.

-La realidad es así.

-Isis no querría que fueras de esa forma.

Seto abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su esposa fallecida y miró seriamente a Mahad.

-No debiste mencionar ese nombre.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Desaparece.

-Seto, deja la amargura y sé feliz. Hazlo por ella.

-¡DESAPARECE!

Mahad tuvo que retirarse tras hacer una reverencia a Seto que se quedó inmóvil en su asiento. Escuchar el nombre de Isis lo estresaba, le recordaba su desgracia de hacía 4 años, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y se tuvo que levantar para irse de la biblioteca, necesita estar más tranquilo.

De inmediato fue a buscar a sus soldados y les dirigió unas palabras.

-Soldados, necesito que los mejores guerreros me acompañen en un paseo por el pueblo.

-¿Qué?-todos se sorprendieron.

-Hace tiempo que no salgo del palacio y me gustaría recorrerlo.

Los sacerdotes estaban sorprendidos pero no sabían qué le pasaba, Seto estaba estresado y deseaba que pudiera calmarse un poco, el solo recordar a Isis le provocaba malestares.

En el pueblo, la chica del desierto llegó y entró al pueblo, al estar cubierta por su capucha nadie veía lo diferente que ella era a los egipcios, su piel era blanca igual que su cabello y sus ojos eran azules, observaba todos los locales de comida esperando que encontrara un puesto donde la comida estuviera a precios accesibles y así alimentar su cuerpo.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuestan las sandias?

Al darle el precio la chica hizo sus cálculos y vio que le alcanzaba, pidió una pero cuando estaba pagando y recibiendo su mercancía el vendedor notó algo.

-Oye chica, ¿de dónde eres?

-¿Qué?

-Tu piel es demasiado blanca para ser de una egipcia.

La joven se puso nerviosa y comenzó a temblar, su instinto le nubló el pensamiento y corrió pero el hombre le jaló su capucha y se dejó ver su hermoso cabello blanco y su piel igual de blanca.

-¿Qué clase de mujer eres?-exclamó el hombre asustado llamando la atención de todos.

La gente la miró con miedo, todos eran morenos pero ella era blanca, supusieron que se trataba de una bruja.

Fue rodeada y no puedo evitar sentirse asustada.

En otra parte del pueblo, Seto se transportaba por el reino en una caravana acompañado de Shada, uno de los sacerdotes más leales a él.

-Majestad ¿Por qué de pronto decidió visitar el pueblo?

-Necesito estar relajado.

Shada sospechó que se trataba de algo que se relacionaba con la reina Isis, todos en el palacio sabían que el rey continuaba llorando por su mujer.

Seto no sabía, nadie, lo que estaba por suceder. Mientras la caravana avanzaba por el pueblo escucharon ruidos en alguna parte del pueblo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shada confundido.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Seto.

Se acercaron a la multitud, en medio de ella estaba una chica extranjera siendo apedreada por todos los pueblerinos quedando inconsciente.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Muere!, ¡bruja!

Los gritos de las personas callaron cuando el Faraón apareció.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Seto se abrió paso entre los hombres y su asombro fue mucho cuando vio a la chica de cabello blanco tirada en el suelo.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 23

Seto y Shada miraron a la chica inconsciente en el suelo con algunas heridas y golpes debido a las piedras que le habían lanzado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Seto.

-Faraón, esta mujer es una bruja. Tiene la piel blanca y sus ojos son azules.

Seto miró a la mujer, por la apariencia se dio cuenta que se trataba de las personas del país vecino, solo ellos tenían la piel blanca.

-Majestad, hay algo extraño con ella-dijo Shada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esta chica tiene un poder mágico demasiado fuerte.

Shada había sacado su llave milenaria y la colocó enfrente de la chica, una gran energía salió de ella y el cuerpo de Shada temblaba.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que esta mujer tiene un poder inmenso. No sé de donde pudo obtener tal fuerza.

Seto la miró, algo le decía que la conocía de antes pero no estaba seguro, era extranjera y tenía poderes

-Guardias, lleven a esta chica al palacio. Denle toda la comida y el agua que les pida.

Shada abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar al faraón dando órdenes de ese tipo pero nadie lo podía contrariar así que obedecieron, tanto Seto como Shada regresaron al palacio tras ese acontecimiento que en esos momentos nadie imaginaba que cambiaría la vida de todos, en especial del faraón y de la chica de piel blanca.

Mahad se encontraba en el palacio con su esposa que ayudaba con la vegetación cuando recibió la noticia de lo que Seto acababa de hacer.

-Señor Mahad-dijo Shada apareciendo ante ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Mahad.

-Hoy sucedió algo extraño. El faraón trajo aquí a una mujer desconocida.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Mahad y Mana al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-Tengo las sospechas que se trata de una chica del país vecino, pero tiene un poder mágico sorprendente.

-¿Poder mágico? Eso no es muy normal-dijo Mahad.

-Lo sé, creo que es peligroso tener a esa chica aquí pero el faraón la trajo de todas formas.

Mahad y Mana se miraron, eran pocas las personas que tenían poderes así que no era algo común descubrir que alguien tuviera poderes mágicos.

Después de que regresaron al palacio, Seto fue a visitar a la chica en la habitación que le asignaron, estaba dormida y según lo que mencionó el doctor se encontraba muy desnutrida por el tiempo que llevaba sin comer y beber adecuadamente.

"Por lo que veo esta chica debe de ser del país vecino. Ellos son los únicos que tienen la piel blanca, pero lo que no me explicó porque tiene poderes esta mujer".

La observó detenidamente, era una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, incluso un poco más que Isis. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y toco el rostro de la chica.

"Por alguna extraña razón siento que vi a esta chica antes o alguien parecido a ella".

Trato de hacer memoria pero no recordaba nada, seguramente había sido la única vez que fue al país vecino, hacía 5 años cuando su esposa vivía y estaba esperando a su hijo que nunca nació.

Por su mente pasó Isis y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse antes de que explotara por el dolor, salió del cuarto y dejó a la chica sola.

Una hora después, Mahad fue a visitar a Seto a la sala real.

-Faraón Seto, quería preguntarle sobre la chica que trajo al palacio.

-Vaya, los rumores vuelan en el palacio-dijo Seto.

-Faraón, con todo respeto pero no creo que sea correcto que usted traiga a gente desconocida a nuestro hogar.

-Sé que no es correcto pero esa chica parece tener poderes y me interesa saber cuáles y él porque.

-Seto, no arriesgues la seguridad del pueblo por un extranjero.

-No estoy arriesgando a nadie. No creo que esa chica sea peligrosa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la trajo?

-Si tiene poderes tal vez me sea útil tenerla.

Mahad sabía que tras la muerte de Isis, Seto se había vuelto más cruel y un tanto ambicioso así que no era extraño que tuviera esa actitud con la vida y no le importara la seguridad del palacio con tal de obtener un poder mágico enorme como se rumoraba que tenía la chica.

-Faraón, creo que su comportamiento no es racional.

-Mahad, no tengo porque pedirte permiso de nada.

Las palabras de Seto hirieron el corazón de Mahad, el faraón era casi como un hijo para Mahad, así que esas palabras le dolieron mucho. Seto se dio cuenta que sus palabras no fueron correctas.

-Lo siento mucho, tío.

-Veo que tienes mucha oscuridad en tu corazón. Estoy segura que ella no querría eso.

Seto se sobresaltó al escuchar la mención de Isis, pero Mahad se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se marchó antes de que el Faraón le respondiera. Nuevamente el faraón sintió que la respiración se le cortaba y tuvo que sostenerse del trono, siempre que recordaba a Isis le pasaba lo mismo, desde hacía 4 años era la misma historia, siempre sufriendo por Isis.

En otra habitación, la chica del cabello blanco y los ojos azules despertó.

Continuará...

 **Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad y un año nuevo muy próspero y lleno de amor, paz y luz.**


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 24

Seto revisaba sus documentos como era su costumbre cuando un guardia apareció.

-Mi Faraón, la chica que trajo ha despertado.

-¿En serio?

Seto se dirigió a la prisión donde estaba la chica, al llegar la vio sentada en su cama y mirando el vacío, entró en la celda y esta lo miró.

-Así que ya despertaste.

-Así es, señor.-dijo la chica.

-Yo soy el faraón Seto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Kisara.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Del país vecino.

Solo había un país vecino así que Seto supo de donde venía la chica.

-¿Escapaste debido a la tormenta de arena?

-¿Cuál tormenta de arena?-la reacción de Kisara resultó ser de sorpresa y asombro.

-¿No saliste de tu país por eso?

-No, yo llevo dos años viajando para venir aquí.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-¿Qué ha sucedido en mi país?

-Responde lo que te pregunto.

-Primero respóndame usted. Necesito saber que ha pasado en mi tierra.

-Tú eres la que debe responder primero, yo soy el faraón-dijo Seto elevando la voz.

-Por favor señor. Deje que me vaya de este lugar. Necesito saber que ha pasado con mis conocidos, por lo menos saber si están vivos.

-No te dejaré ir. Necesito tus poderes mágicos.

-¿Poderes mágicos? ¿De qué está hablando?

-No te hagas la tonta. Tienes un poder enorme y lo quiero para mí.

-No sé de qué está hablando, señor.

-Pues mientras no me muestres tu poder no te iras.

Seto salió y cerró la puerta de la celda, Kisara fue hacía los barrotes y le gritaba.

-Por favor, faraón Seto, déjeme salir de aquí, necesito saber si los míos están bien.

Pero Seto no quiso escuchar las palabras de Kisara y la dejo hablando sola suplicando, el corazón de Seto tenía una oscuridad que nadie hasta el momento había podido curar.

Mahad se acercó de nuevo con Seto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa chica?

-Ya te dije, la dejaré aquí hasta que me revele sobre sus poderes.

-Estas cometiendo un error, Seto.

-Es mi problema. Yo soy el faraón.

Seto siguió su camino ignorando a Mahad que se sintió derrotado y triste por lo que pasaba en el interior de su hijo, él conocía la causa del mal pero no la cura.

Después de esto pasaron 4 meses en los que Kisara se mantuvo cautiva en el castillo y solo era alimentaba por los guardias pero Seto no encontraba la forma de revelar cuál era el poder de esta chica.

-Seto, libera a la chica, por favor-dijo Mahad.

-No, tío. Aún no he logrado que me muestre sus poderes.

-Ya la hemos interrogado y no dice nada. Ella insiste en que no tiene ningún tipo de poder.

Seto se quedó pensativo con eso.

-Creo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Ya es mucho tiempo 4 meses para que siga con el mismo cuento de que no sabe nada.

-Seto, no hagas nada.

-No es tu asunto, tío.

Seto se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a la celda donde Kisara se encontraba.

-Kisara, esta noche haré que hables sobre tus poderes quieras o no.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 25

-¿De qué habla? Ya le dije que no tengo poderes.

-No te hagas tonta. Shada es uno de los mejores magos que tenemos y vio tus poderes.

Kisara tembló un poco, en verdad no entendía de qué hablaban.

-Ya le dije que no sé de qué habla, señor.

-Entonces ya lo entenderás.

Kisara fue sacada de su celda por unos guardias que la llevaron al sótano del palacio, en lo más profundo del palacio, donde nadie iba a menos que fueran órdenes del faraón como en esa ocasión. Llegaron a una especie de sala donde se hallaba un enorme abismo por el que era fácil caer y ahí estaban dos presos acompañados de 3 enormes monstruos.

-Veremos como reaccionas si tu vida corre peligro en manos de estos tipos.-dijo Seto maliciosamente.

Kisara miró con terror el lugar pero sabía que no podía escapar, estaba atrapada, así que sólo miró a Seto esperando que este se apiadara de ella pero este la miró con frialdad.

Kisara subió al escenario, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, tenía miedo. Los hombres con sus grandes monstruos fijaron su mirada en ella y esta sólo se quedó quieta esperando el ataque de las criaturas monstruosas.

"Libera ese poder que tienes".

Seto no dejaba de mirarla esperando que sus poderes aparecieran pero la chica no se movía, solo estaba quieta.

Pasaron varios minutos de espera, nadie se movió esperando que la chica reaccionara.

"¿Por qué no usa sus poderes?"-se preguntaba Seto en la mente.

Uno de los hombres lanzó un ataque directo y Kisara fue atada literalmente por tela de araña, Seto siguió esperando pero ella no hizo nada.

La gran araña atacó a Kisara y esta la esquivó pero en el momento de caer al suelo se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Seto la miró, espero que despertara pero se dio cuenta que tardaría en recobrar el conocimiento.

-Esto era lo único que me faltaba.-dijo molesto-¡Saquen a la chica de aquí!

La araña gigante no obedeció y atacó a Kisara.

-¡Les digo que ya paren!

De pronto, del cuerpo de Kisara emergió una luz azul que empezó a iluminar el lugar entero, Seto se sorprendió y todos los que lo acompañaban también. La luz poco a poco tomo forma de un gran dragón blanco de ojos azules y este lanzó un rayo que destruyó a los monstruos gigantes, la luz del dragón brilló por todo el lugar.

-Así que este es el poder de esa chica-dijo Seto con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

Entonces el dragón comenzó a atacar todo el lugar, intentando escapar, lanzaba rayos por doquier provocando que el lugar comenzara a derrumbarse. Seto se dio cuenta de que debía buscar la forma de detener al dragón así que corrió hacia donde estaba la chica e hizo lo posible por despertarla pero no lo consiguió y el dragón seguía destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Si esta chica no lo detiene lo tendré que detener yo.

Seto sacó el disco de combate y convocó a un monstruo llamado Duos pero este no logro vencer al dragón que con un solo ataque lo destruyo.

Seto miraba al dragón sintiéndose impotente ante la criatura mística, entonces recordó el cetro milenario que le fue encomendado cuando se convirtió en faraón y lo sacó, por regla lo debía llevar con él a todos lados. Lo levantó al frente del dragón y cuando la bestia se acercó a él para arremeter el cetro despidió una gran luz que causó que el dragón se tambaleara y cayera al suelo, Seto abrió los ojos con sorpresa por eso, no entendía lo que pasaba pero debía aprovechar que lo tenía controlado y mantuvo firme su cetro hasta que el dragón desapareció.

Seto respiró hondo aliviado de que el dragón ya no estaba y en esos momentos Kisara abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Seto solo pudo mirarla fijamente sabiendo que algo extraño pasaba con los poderes de la chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: De hecho hay un poco de experiencia personal en ese dolor por una perdida. Siempre he relacionado a Seto con bondad que se convierte en maldad, jijijiji. Pues sí, llegó el momento de conocer ese lado oscuro de él. Y Kisara está sufriendo las consecuencias de terminar en las garras de Seto.**


	26. Chapter 26

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 26

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué?-preguntó Kisara sorprendida.

-Tienes un poder sorprendente en tu interior-dijo Seto en la sala real acompañado de Mahad, Mana y los demás sacerdotes.

-¿Por qué siguen insistiendo en eso cuando no es verdad?

-Tu poder solo es liberado cuando estas inconsciente.

Kisara abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Cuando fuiste atacada quedaste inconsciente y entonces fue cuando liberaste al dragón de tu interior.

-¿Dragón?

-Sí, tienes en tu interior el poder del gran dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-¿Dragón blanco?

Por la mente de Kisara pasaron unos recuerdos donde vio su tierra destruida y en medio del fuego estaba un gran dragón blanco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Seto.

-No es nada, estoy bien, señor.

-A partir de ahora haré todo para que tus poderes me pertenezcan.

-¿Qué?-Kisara lo vio sorprendida.

-He decidido que usaré tus poderes para proteger a Egipto.

Kisara no supo qué respuesta dar y prefirió callar, de cualquier forma no podía volver a su tierra natal aunque estaba preocupada por sus conocidos.

-Faraón Seto, no me haga esto. Ni siquiera conozco sobre esos poderes.

-Precisamente mi idea es usarlos y al mismo tiempo enseñarte a usar esos poderes que por lo que he notado no sabes cómo utilizarlos así que haré lo posible para que conozcas tu potencial y me sea útil al mismo tiempo.

Kisara miraba a Seto, la mirada del faraón era fría y un tanto triste pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar en contra de su voluntad.

-Faraón, si piensa tenerme aquí entonces haga el favor de buscar a mi familia para que yo pueda saber si están vivos.

-De acuerdo, pero tú no saldrás de aquí.

-Está bien, como ordene.

Kisara se inclinó y Seto sonrió con cierta malicia, Mahad no podía evitar seguir pensando que Seto estaba haciendo las cosas mal por sus resentimientos hacia la vida.

Cuando todos salieron de la sala real Kisara se alejó caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-Señorita.

Al mirar a la persona que la llamo vio a Mana, una mujer de piel morena muy amable que se le acercó con una mirada muy dulce y amistosa.

-Tu nombre es Kisara ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es.

-Te mostraré todo el lugar y donde dormirás. Además quiero hablar contigo para que te sientas más cómoda con nosotros.

Kisara aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza aunque no comprendía aún el cambio tan drástico que su vida acababa de dar. Siguió a Mana que la llevó a su cuarto y le iba explicando las reglas del palacio y donde se encontraba cada lugar.

-Este será tu cuarto. No es muy grande pero al menos es cómodo.

Kisara se distrajo y no escuchaba todo lo que su acompañante decía sino que se limitaba a mirar la habitación, el palacio y los alrededores.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, lo que gustes.

-¿El faraón Seto es malo?

Mana calló por un momento quedándose sin palabras, en esos momentos ella dudaba mucho que Seto fuera bueno, ya no era el mismo niño dulce que ella crió tras la muerte de los reyes egipcios anteriores a él, ahora era un hombre hasta cierto punto tirano que solo pensaba en él y no en los demás.

-No, solo se siente un poco cansado y agotado. En estos últimos 4 años no ha tenido una vida fácil y como gobernante de un país es difícil tener una vida tranquila.

-A veces siento que parece como si algo le lastimara y no dice.

Mana abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que Kisara era una chica inteligente.

-No piense mal de él. Él es así con todo mundo no es nada personal.

-Aun así creo que se comporta mal con todos.

Mana decidió callar y dejar en paz el asunto, Kisara siguió mirando por la ventana sabiendo que tendría que convivir con el rey de Egipto que no era nada agradable.

Al día siguiente, Seto y Kisara se reunieron en el patio del palacio.

-Muy bien. Trata de invocar al dragón sin quedar inconsciente.

Kisara fijó sus ojos en él.

-¡Hazlo!-ordenó Seto enojado.

Kisara cerró los ojos, hizo lo posible porque su poder y energía se liberaran pero no lo consiguió y calló al suelo rendida.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Debes de hacerlo. Tienes que sacar el poder del dragón.

Los ojos de Seto mostraban una mirada sin piedad y con cierto recelo, Kisara supo que esto tomaría mucho tiempo, ¿cómo podía liberar un poder que ni ella misma sabía que tenía hasta ayer?

-¡HAZLO!

El grito de Seto hizo que Kisara se sobresaltara y tuviera que hacer otro esfuerzo por liberar su poder pero de nuevo fracasó.

De pronto Mahad apareció ante Seto.

-Faraón, necesito informarle de algo.

-Ahora no, tío Mahad.

-Es sobre este asunto.

Seto miró a Mahad y noto la seriedad de su rostro indicando que iba en serio lo que pensaba decirle.

-Kisara, descansa por hoy, mañana intentamos de nuevo.

Kisara respiró hondo cuando el faraón se alejó junto con Mahad.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-El dragón de la chica está conectado con su alma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todos los monstruos que tenemos se forman por la oscuridad en nuestro corazón pero podemos liberarlos y ser libres. Sin embargo, el monstruo de esta chica está unido a su alma por eso no puede liberarlo sin estar dormida.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que si le quita el dragón blanco ella morirá automáticamente.

Seto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por alguna razón no estaba de acuerdo en la muerte de Kisara, ella le era útil.

-Y otra cosa.

-¿Qué más?

-Hemos recibido un reporte y descubrimos que la tormenta de arena acabó con la familia de esta chica.

-¿Con la familia de Kisara?-preguntó Seto sorprendido.

-Así es, no quedaron vivos.

Seto se llevó la mano a la barbilla analizando todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No le digas nada a Kisara.

-Pero Faraón…

-Obedece. Hazle creer que no sabemos nada de su familia.

Mahad lo miró y le dedicó una reverencia.

-Como usted diga, Faraón Seto.

Mahad se retiró y Seto miró a Kisara que se encontraba descansando tumbada en el suelo.

-Así que te has quedado sola. Eres como yo. Estamos solos y no tenemos a las personas que amamos.

Seto no dejo en ningún momento de contemplar a la hermosa chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules. Aún no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba a ambos tanto en el tiempo antiguo como en el actual.

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 27

5 años pasaron desde que Kisara llegó al palacio y con cierta dificultad aprendió a dominar sus poderes y liberarlos. Ahora el dragón blanco de ojos azules aparecería cuando quisiera sin que ella tuviera que estar inconsciente.

-Vaya, me tienes sorprendido-dijo Seto mientras miraba como el dragón volaba por los alrededores.

-Nos tomó 5 años pero lo logramos, Faraón.

-Eso es un alivio.

La mirada de Seto seguía siendo fría y Kisara aún no comprendía lo que pasaba por la mente del rey egipcio.

-Faraón Seto, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Como quieras.

-En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos no ha dicho nada sobre el porqué se comporta de esa forma con todos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre se muestra frío y en todos estos años que llevo aquí casi no lo he visto sonreír.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Seto se alejó como si temiera que Kisara revelara mucho sobre él y es que la chica llevaba mucho tiempo pensando que Seto tenía una herida muy profunda en el corazón y que no podía sanar o al menos no se esforzaba por sanar.

-Tenemos 5 años de conocernos y no has abierto tu corazón hacía mí. Al menos confía en mí para mostrarte realmente como eres.

-Este es mi verdadero yo.

-Claro que no. Yo lo recuerdo como alguien que defendía a los demás, no como una persona rencorosa y enojada con la vida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú y yo nos conocimos hace 5 años, no sabías nada de mí antes como para decir eso.

-Se equivoca, Faraón.

Seto la miró con sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hace ya varios años usted fue a mi país y me salvó la vida cuando me estaban golpeando en plena calle.

Seto abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido.

-Estás loca. Yo no haría algo así.

-Usted me salvó cuando me iban a golpear con un látigo.

Seto hizo memoria. Efectivamente, años atrás había ido al país vecino de donde venía Kisara pero no recordaba haber salvado a una chica.

-¿Por qué inventas algo así?

-No es invento. Hace tiempo lo recordé pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Eras diferente ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

Seto no lograba recordar nada sobre Kisara pero sí recordó que cuando fue al país vecino estaba Isis con él, al regresar de ese lugar fue que supo que ella estaba embarazada. Cuando por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de su mujer, el cuerpo de Seto comenzó a temblar y se veía agitado.

-¿Qué le sucede, faraón?

-Nada.

Seto se alejó de Kisara con temor y ella decidió no detenerlo pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él mientras este se marchaba, el dragón blanco se acercó a Kisara y desapareció pero la joven comenzó a entender que sus sospechas eran ciertas y ya no podía seguir viviendo en ese palacio sin conocer lo que ocultaba el faraón.

.

.

-¿En serio? ¿¡Seto te salvó hace años!?-preguntó Mana dejando de acomodar las flores para mirar a la chica de cabellera blanca.

-Sí, lo recordé todo.

-Esto sí que fue asombroso. Vives en el palacio de tu salvador.

-Pero hay algo que me intriga.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él era amable cuando me salvó y se veía que se preocupaba por la gente.

-Kisara, sigues con ese asunto.

-Mana, sé que hay algo sobre Seto que aun no entiendo y él no me explicara a este paso.

-Ya te había dicho hace tiempo que no es nada.

-Mana, por favor dime lo que sucede.

Kisara tomó del brazo a Mana al ver que esta estaba alejándose de ella para evitar la conversación. Tras mirarse detenidamente Mana bajó la cabeza rendida.

-Está bien, te contaré todo, pero no debes decirle a Seto nada de lo que te diga.

-No lo haré.

Llevaba 5 años viviendo en el palacio así que para Kisara ya era el momento de saber la verdad. Había pasado un año desde que recordó su experiencia con Seto años atrás, fue de repente que el recuerdo volvió a su mente y puedo reconocer el rostro un poco más joven de Seto pero no comprendía porque el cambio tan brusco de actitud, hasta que oyó la historia entendió.

-Entonces ¿Seto ya amó a alguien?

-Sí, su forma de ser cambió cuando mi hija murió.

-Lo siento tanto, Mana. No creí que tú y Mahad hubieran tenido una hija.

-Fue nuestra única hija así que eso nos causó mucho dolor pero Seto ha sufrido mucho más que todos nosotros.

-Es obvio, además no fue sólo su mujer sino también su hijo.

-Mahad y yo hemos deseado que vuelva a ser como antes pero por alguna razón no ha cambiado.

Kisara se quedó pensativa. Al regresar a su habitación Kisara sintió pena y compasión por Seto, él sufría por amor, aunque ella no conocía ese sentimiento no creía bueno sufrir por una persona fallecida, la vida sigue y todos morimos. Empezó a desear ayudar a Seto a sobrepasar su dolor pero ni ella misma sabía cómo lo podía ayudar ni en qué forma ya que él debía abrir su corazón a ella. Entonces por su mente pasó una idea, una idea loca y descabellada pero que podía funcionar, si Seto se enamoraba de ella se sentiría mejor y se olvidaría de Isis. Debía conseguir que Seto se enamorara de ella, no era algo fácil pero debía intentarlo. Tenía la ventaja de que sentía cariño hacía Seto, lo quería, casi lo podía considerar un amigo aunque estaba segura que él no la consideraba amiga, nunca había mostrado otro tipo de sentimiento por ella que no fuera solo de usar sus poderes que recientemente aprendió a controlar. Lo haría, haría lo posible por amar a Seto y que él la amara. Estaba decidida a ayudar a Seto a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo.

Continuará...

 **Dinas´moon: En verdad que fueron inconscientes varias cosas del desarrollo de estos personajes O_O Ya verás qué suposiciones tuyas fueron certeras, pero lo que sí diré es que la relación de ambos tendrá muchos tropiezos y también caídas y superaciones. Gracias por leer :)**


	28. Chapter 28

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 28

Unos días después de la pequeña discusión entre ambos Kisara se dio cuenta que el destino no deseaba que se quedara con Seto, porque a partir de que decidió enamorarlo él se alejó de ella como si supiera lo que Kisara tenía planeado hacer.

-Vaya, tomo la decisión de apoyarlo y ahora no me habla ni hace un mínimo esfuerzo por entrenar conmigo y mi dragón.

Al principio realizó sus entrenamientos sola con su dragón, poco a poco se dio cuenta que ella misma podría, si seguía así, convertirse ella misma en el dragón blanco, pero tendría que unirse aún más a él, pero después de un tiempo se fastidió y fue a buscar a Seto a la sala real.

-Disculpen ¿podría ver al faraón?

-¿Usted es la señorita Kisara?

-Así es, soy yo.

-Puede pasar, el faraón no ha salido de la biblioteca real.

Kisara entró a la sala real y camino hacia donde se encontraba la biblioteca, efectivamente, ahí estaba el rey.

-Faraón, ¿no piensa seguir entrenando conmigo y mi dragón?

-Claro, solo necesitaba descansar un poco de ti.

Kisara hizo un puchero pero no se atrevió a decirle nada para evitar más problemas.

-¿Sabes? Descubrí hace poco que si entreno mucho puedo yo misma transformarme en dragón.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué se diferencia a que invoques al dragón?

-Que yo misma seré el dragón y no estaré separada de mi dragón.

Seto analizó detenidamente todo eso.

-Ya veo, entonces tendremos que entrenar más.

-Majestad, ¿puedo pedirle algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Podemos ir a visitar el pueblo?

-¿Qué cosa?-Seto se sorprendió.

-Quiero visitar el pueblo. Hace años que no lo hago pero necesito que alguien me acompañe.

-Puedes ir con otra persona.

-No, quiero ir contigo. Tú me has salvado ya varias veces.

Seto la miró, Kisara se cubrió la boca, se había equivocado, Seto no recordaba ni reconocía que años atrás la había salvado, ni siquiera intentaba recordarlo.

Por un momento creyó que sus esperanzas de hacer que Seto la quisiera se habían perdido pero él cambio su actitud.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo.

Kisara se asombró pero no quiso preguntar nada, Seto se levantó.

-Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Kisara miró como salió del lugar y después de cierto desconcierto lo siguió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y salieron, llevaba 5 años sin salir del palacio y Kisara sintió de nuevo esa libertad, ambos iban disfrazados para que la gente no los reconociera como el faraón ni la bruja de piel blanca.

-Tanto tiempo sin ver a la gente. Ya extrañaba esta sensación.

Kisara estaba muy alegre recorriendo la calle mientras Seto la seguía desde atrás mirándola. ¿Será verdad que él la rescató cuando fue al país vecino? No recordaba nada de eso. En general hacía lo posible por olvidar todo lo que vivió mientras Isis vivía, pero por alguna razón creía que podía ser verdad la historia de Kisara con él. Al verla recorrer el pueblo con alegría pequeños recuerdos emergieron en su mente donde vio a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules en un pueblo del país vecino.

En ese momento, un carro pasó a toda velocidad jalado por un caballo sin control, la gente gritaba asustada y Kisara se detuvo a ver qué pasaba, Seto se dio cuenta que la velocidad del caballo era mucha y que el golpe del animal y del carro seria mortal para cualquiera, en especial porque Kisara no tenía liberado su poder de dragón. El carro se acercó y Kisara vio que se dirigía hacia ella, tomó rápidamente la decisión de no huir sino de liberar al dragón blanco pero justo estaba por sacar sus poderes cuando alguien la empujó y cayó al suelo. El caballo siguió su camino sin control mientras la gente lo seguía para detenerlo, Kisara abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio encima de ella a Seto.

-¿Estás bien, Kisara?

-Sí

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Seto olvidó por un momento que debía levantarse ya que estaba aprisionando a la chica contra el suelo.

Los recuerdos volvieron, Seto recordó todo. Como había salvado a Kisara de joven, era una niña de cabello blanco y ojos azules que estaba por ser golpeada por un hombre y él detuvo el látigo antes de que tocara a la pequeña.

Pasaron unos minutos de verse mutuamente hasta que notaron que la gente los comenzó a mirar y se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento-dijo Seto y se levantó del suelo.

Kisara lo imitó aunque se tardó un poco porque no podía creer que estuviera viviendo la misma historia de años atrás, Seto la había salvado nuevamente.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y sus miradas estuvieran fijas el uno en el otro durante varios minutos. Seto lo recordó todo, él la había salvado tiempo atrás, Kisara sabía la historia de amor de Seto y como él sufría mucho por haber perdido a su amada. Ambos estaban ahora juntos y algo más profundo los estaba comenzando a unir más, ambos se querían pero no lo aceptaban.

-Regresemos a casa-dijo Seto y se marchó.

Al pasar al lado de Kisara que lo seguía con la mirada sintió que era el momento de iniciar una verdadera relación con Seto, no podían seguir siendo solo compañeros de entrenamiento, ellos ya debían de intentar conocerse más, 5 años de vivir en el mismo palacio no era poco tiempo. Lo siguió de vuelta a casa mientras analizaba lo que ahora comenzaba a sentir por Seto, estaba comenzando a amar al faraón.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: La lealtad de Kisara ya comienza a dar frutos. Pues sí, Seto es duro de roer con sus sentimientos. Isis continúa presente en su vida como un fantasma.  
**

 **Dinas´moon: Parece que fue un error mío eso de que Mana y Mahad no mencionaran a Isis en cinco años. Como escribí hace tiempo esto, seguro me enfoqué más en el tema de los años transcurridos que en el asunto de la mención de Isis. Aunque sí, Seto y Kisara siguen viéndose como extraños a pesar del tiempo juntos, pero no todo será igual siempre, jijijiji.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 29

Nuevamente transcurrieron unos días en los que ni Seto ni Kisara se vieron. Durante ese tiempo, Kisara entrenó lo más que pudo y poco a poco notó mejorías en el manejo de su dragón pero sabía que no podría permitir que Seto la dejara. No ahora que planeaba hacer que Seto se enamorara de ella para que así olvidara completamente a Isis y su amor por ella que lo estaba destruyendo lentamente.

Kisara entrenaba arduamente sin descanso. Un día, invocó a su dragón blanco de ojos azules y logró dominar que este sobrevolara la zona sin salirse de control. Este logro la llenó de dicha y no puedo evitar sonreír abiertamente mientras veía a la majestuosa criatura desplegando sus alas por el castillo.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus progresos con el dragón blanco, que no vio a Mahad observándola a cierta distancia, escondido detrás de uno de los pilares del castillo real. Achicó los ojos para contemplar mejor la escena: como Kisara liberaba a la bestia, el dragón volaba por los cielos y luego ella le acariciaba la cabeza con afecto, cual si fuera una mascota.

-"Esa chica es asombrosa para manejar a esa criatura".

Kisara abrazó al dragón blanco y luego este desapareció nuevamente. Respiró hondo sintiendo el aire entrar en sus pulmones y el viento golpeando su cara. Fue en ese momento en que Kisara notó la presencia de Mahad.

-Señor Mahad…no lo esperaba por aquí.

El aludido se acercó a ella.

-Hola Kisara. Haz mejorado bastante para usar el dragón.

Mahad debía admitirlo, pero estaba estupefacto de los progresos de la joven peliblanca.

-Todos los días practico. Me da gusto que se vean los avances de esto.-respondió Kisara sonriendo ligeramente.

-Estoy seguro que eso alegrará al Faraón Seto. Obtener un poder que pueda proteger el reino y ser de nuestro beneficio es lo que ahora más buscamos.

Mahad asintió hablando con un tono de voz triunfante y halagadora que provocó la tristeza de Kisara al hacer memoria de las cosas que pasaban. Ella era consciente de que su corazón se estaba enamorando del Faraón y eso la beneficiaba en una parte, pero la perjudicaba en otra.

Agachó la cabeza mostrando su descuerdo y Mahad se sorprendió con aquel gesto.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Tiene alguna idea de si el faraón volverá a entrenar conmigo como antes?

Lentamente, Kisara levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Mahad que la miró escrupulosamente.

-No hablo con él sobre ti.

Al ver la mirada afligida de Kisara, Mahad supo que ella tenía un interés especial en el soberano egipcio. Se mostraba desilusionada de no estar en compañía de él.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte directamente?

La ilusión se reflejó en el rostro pálido de la joven.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Le diré que entrene de nuevo contigo. Además, como rey de Egipto, debe de tener un sentido de la responsabilidad con respecto a lo que te encomendó: tú eres su arma secreta para la defensa del reino.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr apoyar al Faraón Seto.

Mahad arqueó ligeramente la ceja percibiendo que la lealtad de Kisara iba más allá de un simple sentimiento de amo y sirviente. Algo que aprendió con las experiencias de los reyes anteriores y de Seto con su hija fue a discernir los sentimientos de los demás.

-Bueno, hablaré con él. Verás que todo volverá a ser como antes.

La cálida y fraternal sonrisa de Mahad tranquilizó el corazón de Kisara que aún guardaba la esperanza de que Seto lograra quererla como ella lo apreciaba a él.

.

.

-Claro que no. Ella puede entrenar sola.

La voz estrepitosa de Seto se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

-Kisara trabaja mejor cuando tú la acompañas. Además, es sano para ti tener una compañía de alguien.

Las manos se Seto formaron puños llenos de furia.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

-Seto, antes salías seguido cuando entrenabas con esa joven. Ahora vuelves a ser el mismo hombre frío y cerrado de años atrás.-comentó Mahad sin pena.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!

-¿Piensas llevar tu vida de esta forma hasta que mueras como todos los seres vivos? Que desperdicio.

-No volveré a entrenar con Kisara, si eso es lo que esperas.

-Pues deberías de hacerlo. Ella ha mejorado mucho y se esfuerza demasiado sólo para ayudarte.

Mahad se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo giró en dirección a Seto.

-Esa chica es especial, y tú aún no te das cuenta de eso.

Mahad salió de la habitación real, dejando a Seto pensativo sobre ese tema.

Quería evitar lo más posible el contacto con Kisara. Ahora que recordaba donde la había conocido anteriormente, lo que menos deseaba era tener cercanía con ella. Por alguna razón, le incomodaba saber que ya la conocía de tiempo atrás. Sobre todo el hecho de que él fue su salvador e impidió que fuera azotada.

Le resultó curioso todo eso: ¿Por qué estaba siendo golpeada ese día que la salvó? Si analizaba las cosas, Kisara llegó prácticamente huyendo de su país natal.

¿Qué cosa provocó que ella escapara de su hogar hasta llegar a una tierra tan lejana como lo era Egipto?

Pensándolo bien, tal vez no era tan mala idea volver a estar cerca de Kisara y así averiguar más sobre la chica misteriosa. Era sorprendente que en 5 años de vivir en el mismo palacio, no supiera nada de ella ni de su vida personal.

Si bien, nunca le interesó demasiado la chica, la curiosidad era fuerte cuando se trataba de conocer más a fondo a la chica que lo apoyaba en sus vivencias.

Con una cierta incomodidad, ya que aún recordaba lo sucedido en los últimos días, Seto se encaminó a buscar a Kisara.

.

.

Los jardines egipcios eran tan enormes que si los visitantes no los conocían correctamente, se perderían. Kisara caminaba siempre por esos jardines y conocía cada rincón de la estancia. Miraba las flores desérticas que crecían, las plantas, el cielo azul como sus ojos. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón al recordar que llevaba cinco años sin saber sobre su familia y seres queridos. Técnicamente, no podía llamar familia a sus parientes, pero tampoco les deseaba el mal; menos desde que sabía sobre la tormenta de arena que azotó su pueblo.

Caminaba con la mirada perdida entre los jardines, cuando distinguió en medio del patio a un hombre con un atuendo que indicaba su parentesco con la realeza.

Detuvo sus pasos y miró sorprendida a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Faraón Seto!

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante del soberano, mientras cavilaba la posibilidad de trabajar más intensamente con Kisara y el dragón blanco.

Esta sería la última vez que se comportaba como tonto con respecto a la chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

Continuará...


	30. Chapter 30

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 30

-Lamento mi actitud de estos días.

Kisara creyó que sus oídos la engañaban: ella sabía que Seto no era de los hombres que se disculparan por cometer un error. Contrario a eso, Seto era severo incluso con él mismo. Todo por culpa del fantasma de la reina egipcia que aún perseguía el alma de Seto.

-No tiene que pedirme disculpas. Usted es el rey de Egipto.

-Eso no es motivo como para que me comporte así contigo. Has ayudado todos estos años perfeccionando el uso del dragón blanco y esa no es forma de pagarte.

Kisara continúo pensando que oía mal; tenía que ser una broma, pero Seto no era esa clase de hombre.

-He pensado que tal vez deberías olvidarnos por un tiempo de los entrenamientos y comportarnos más como humanos normales.

La joven quedó anonadada con las palabras de Seto. Quizá su oportunidad deseada había llegado a ella por fin.

-Es una magnífica idea. Extraño ser una chica normal, sin dragones ni magia en mi corazón.

Seto arqueó ligeramente la ceja. Según la chica: extrañaba ser normal, pero no mencionaba su vida en su anterior tierra.

-Entonces ¿te parece si te acompaño en tu recorrido?

-No tengo problema con eso.

Seto se colocó al lado de Kisara y ambos se fueron caminando juntos uno al lado del otro. Al comienzo, se mantuvieron en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. De reojo, Seto miraba a Kisara aprovechando que ella no lo observaba.

Nuevamente pasó por su mente la idea de que era una chica hermosa, más de lo que creía. Su rostro era delicado y femenino, su tez blanca como pocas mujeres en aquellos tiempos, su largo cabello brillaba con la luz del sol y el resplandor de los ojos azules de ella le encantaba.

Aquella no era la primera vez que le llamaba la atención. Hacía algunos años que había notado esa belleza como común en Kisara. Incluso, se atrevía a decir, que la consideraba igual o más hermosa de lo que lo fue Isis. Eso lo molestaba: que hubiera alguien que pudiera superar a Isis.

Odiaba que desde hacía mucho tiempo, en especial tras lo ocurrido en el pueblo donde salvó por segunda vez la vida de la chica, su corazón comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella.

Por eso huía de ella, evitaba lo más posible, no tener relación con ella para así no verla de otra forma distinta a como la veía en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a flaquear. Y ahora que veía su bella figura mientras caminaba a su lado, ese deseo de estar con ella se intensificaba cada vez más.

Giró la cabeza y enfocó su mirada a otro lado.

-Lo recuerdo todo.

Kisara volteó a ver a Seto, impactada de lo que escuchó por parte de él.

-¿Qué trata de decir?

-Recuerdo cuando te rescaté ese día.

Kisara se emocionó en gran medida y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Ya me recuerda?

-Estaba paseando en el país vecino y entonces vi cómo te azotaban e impedí que te golpearan más.

Un nudo oprimió el pecho de Kisara y contuvo sus lágrimas, conmovida por el recuerdo de su vida en aquella tierra lejana. Resultaba difícil admitirlo, pero era más feliz con Seto, aunque la tratara como animal, que en su tierra donde era golpeada por su familia.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué te trataban así?

Kisara agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada. Olvidar el pasado era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos, pero su mente evocaba cada recuerdo de ese día. Porque, además, fue en ese instante cuando conoció al hombre que amaba.

Sí, amaba al faraón Seto. Los días de su ausencia le hicieron confirmar más ese sentimiento que tenía por él.

Los ojos cabizbajos de la peliblanca le indicaron a Seto que ese tema era delicado para ella.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-No es su culpa, faraón. Mi vida pasada no es algo agradable para contar en un día como hoy.

-Llámame Seto.

La gota que derramó el vaso. Kisara frenó en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Confianza? ¿Seto estaba mostrando confianza hacía ella o era su imaginación acaso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que dije.-respondió Seto con frialdad-Dime por mi nombre. Es mucho más cómodo que hablar con formalidades.

Kisara miró fijamente al faraón, suponiendo que se trataba de un error. Él jamás se comportaría así. Seto vio la expresión de Kisara.

-¿Por qué te asombras tanto?

-Usted no es así con nadie. ¿Por qué ahora me pide una cosa así?

-Has vivido aquí por cinco años. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mi confianza.

El cerebro de Kisara se tardó en entender aquellas palabras y entonces le sonrió con gusto.

-Muchas gracias, Seto.

Los ojos de Seto fijaron su atención en aquella sonrisa. Irradiaba luz y paz a su alma sumergida hace tiempo en el dolor tras la muerte de Isis. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y Seto tuvo que darse la vuelta para evitar el contacto visual con aquella mujer que lo emocionaba.

Volteó su rostro al otro lado, sintiendo calor en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti preguntarme algo.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre saber el motivo por el que cambiaste tanto tras salvarme.

Kisara no podía revelar que conocía sobre su vida con Isis o provocaría problemas con Mana.

-Digamos que no tengo interés en volver a ser un héroe.

Kisara frunció el ceño de forma dudosa.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No tengo nada que decir sobre ese asunto.

Obvio, Seto no hablaría con tanta facilidad de su esposa fallecida.

-Creo que entre más nos conozcamos, más podremos hablar sobre nuestras vidas personales.

Seto le dedicó una media sonrisa como antes.

-Así es.

Kisara creía que estaba soñando. Su deseo de enamorar al faraón se haría realidad muy pronto si continuaba así. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado mientras se encaminaba a seguir recorriendo el jardín, seguida del rey egipcio que comenzaba a despertar, poco a poco, sentimientos pasionales por la joven doncella peliblanca.

Continuará...

 **Les recuerdo a los lectores de este fic que pueden seguir mi página de facebook para saber más detalles sobre estrenos, novedades y futuros proyectos. También más información sobre este long fic y su desarrollo.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Ya es mi costumbre complicar las cosas con estos personajes, muajajajajaja. Yo también llegó a olvidar el tiempo presente por enfocarme en este pasado; y eso que soy la autora O_O**


	31. Chapter 31

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 31

Seto observaba su reino desde lo más alto del palacio. El viento golpeaba su cara moviendo sus ropajes azules y sus cabellos castaños. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, en la traición que había cometido con Isis, su mujer.

El recuerdo de Isis continuaba vivo en su mente y en su corazón y le costaba olvidarlo a pesar del tiempo. ¿Por qué era difícil dejar atrás el pasado? Por la culpa.

Se sentía culpable de la muerte de Isis y de lo sucedido con ella. Fue su amiga de la infancia, su esposa, su amante, su todo. El perderla marcó un antes y un después en él, de tal forma que ahora una nueva culpa lo acongojaba.

La pena de que había cometido un acto terrible, pero su cuerpo y su alma ardían en anhelo de tener, junto a él, a la preciosa Kisara.

 _Flashback_

 _Dos días atrás_

El paseo por los jardines se volvió una rutina que no duró mucho, ni para Seto ni para Kisara. Unos días después de eso, el trabajo excesivo en el reinado le quitó tiempo a Seto de pasar sus tardes con Kisara y, nuevamente, no podía verla todos los días como antes.

Una parte de su espíritu creía que era lo mejor para ambos; después de todo, una parte de él sentía que quería permanecer al lado de Kisara, mientras que la otra la desechaba.

Ese día, Seto estaba inquieto por alguna razón que le costaba trabajo explicar. Sus manos temblaban mucho al momento de escribir un decreto real, se le trababa la lengua al hablar, se removía en su sitio a cada rato y miraba a todas direcciones como si buscara una salida. Todos los sacerdotes notaron eso, pero sólo uno se atrevió a tocar el tema.

Abrió la puerta de la sala real, aprovechando la confianza que mantenía con el rey y se postró delante de la mesa donde Seto revisaba los documentos de la realeza.

-Mi faraón, vine a preguntarte cómo te encuentras hoy.

-No me siento bien, Mahad.

A Mahad le sorprendió que Seto dijera algo así; que se mostrara débil y necesitado. Sólo podía significar una cosa: Seto estaba cambiando su forma de ser.

-¿Necesitas un médico?

Por segundos, Mahad se ilusionó de que hubiera regresado el viejo Seto, amable y agradable de cuando era un niño.

-En realidad, quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto ya que eres el único de confianza.

El par de ojos de Mahad se abrieron enormemente. Definitivamente algo le pasaba a Seto; y no era algo normal.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó Mahad pensando que estaba entendiendo mal-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

.

.

Sin que Seto supiera, Kisara liberaba de vez en cuando al dragón y le permitía sobrevolar el lugar; no demasiado alto, pero sí lo suficiente para que aprendiera más a controlarlo.

En momentos era tentada por la idea de subir a su dragón y escapar del palacio, pero ahora que su corazón le pertenecía a Seto, lo que menos deseaba era marcharse.

Era una tonta. Debió de irse cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero aquella ocasión se había esfumado.

Acarició con la palma de su mano la cabeza del enorme dragón, cuando una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Veo que lo controlas muy bien.

Sobresaltada, giró al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y distinguió a Mahad.

-Hola Mahad.

-Quiero informarte que Seto desea verte en su habitación hoy en la noche.

Kisara quedó boquiabierta con eso.

-¿Ah sí?

-Dice que vayas en silencio y que nadie se entere.

Misteriosamente, como si se tratara de algo secreto, Mahad se marchó antes de que Kisara contradijera sus palabras. La chica estaba asombrada e incrédula sin saber qué planeaba Seto.

.

.

Obedientemente, Kisara cruzó los pasillos de la manera más silenciosa que su cuerpo frágil le permitió. No le costó trabajo encontrar la habitación del faraón que era resguardada, en ese momento, por una magia de Mahad y no por guardias como comúnmente se acostumbraba.

Arqueó la ceja: había algo extraño allí.

Se colocó enfrente de la habitación y tocó la puerta con los nudillos de la mano.

-Pasa.

Tuvo miedo, tragó saliva y cruzó el umbral de la puerta para hallar a Seto, sentado en su cama, esperándola.

-Hola Kisara.

La chica titubeó.

-Hola Seto.

El faraón notó ese temor en la voz temblorosa de la joven.

-No temas. Acércate.

Kisara lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse y ponerse en frente de la cama del rey.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Seto?

-Necesitaba verte.

El corazón de Kisara latió con fuerza al oír aquellas palabras. Si la necesitaba a ella, entonces tal vez a Isis la olvidaría pronto; si no es que ya la había dejado atrás completamente.

-¿Para qué?

Seto la miró con sus profundos ojos azules como los de ella. Ardía en deseo; Kisara le gustaba, le atraía. Era la mujer más bella que había conocido, la persona con la que llevaba tiempo anhelando estar. Isis continuaba en su corazón, pero Kisara lo incitaba a no abandonar el contacto con una mujer.

Se puso de pie, irguió su cuerpo y miró de nuevo a Kisara.

-Ya no quiero que sigas siendo sólo mi arma secreta para la protección de Egipto.

Kisara abrió sus orbes azules con sorpresa notoria.

-¿Qué?

Con pasos rápidos, Seto se apresuró a llegar a ella y la estrechó con sus brazos. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos morenas y juntó sus labios con los de la joven.

Kisara se paralizó por la maravilla del acto, su cuerpo no reaccionó como debía. Retrocedió tratando de zafarse, pero Seto la apretó con más fuerza aprisionándola. Pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y acariciando suavemente su espalda.

La joven peliblanca se dejó llevar poco a poco sin oponer resistencia. Cerró sus ojos y también correspondió el gesto abrazando a Seto. Lo besó igualmente, aunque su experiencia en ese tema no era buena. Era su primer beso.

Por lo que cual, sólo pudo dedicar un dulce gesto en su primer ósculo entregado al faraón de Egipto.

Finalmente, Seto la soltó y sus miradas azules se encontraron en medio del calor de sus cuerpos. La respiración de ambos era agitada, igual que los latidos de sus corazones sincronizados. Los dedos de Seto acariciaron la cara de la chica con delicadeza.

-Kisara…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes inconveniente en quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-Claro que no. Lo que ordenes eso haré.

Seto no pudo resistir más. Volvió a besar con pasión los labios de Kisara haciendo que ella se tambaleara ligeramente hacía atrás. Kisara logró mantener el equilibrio, pero Seto la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama donde la depositó cual si llevara una rosa.

Kisara se puso nerviosa, pero dejó que Seto la guiará. El faraón la besó en la boca y luego pasó a besar su cuello repetidas veces. La bella Kisara sentía el contacto con Seto permitiendo que él la moviera a su antojo.

Si podía lograr que él dejara ir a los fantasmas de su pasado, no le importaba pasar la noche con él cuantas veces fuera necesario. Para ella sólo era importante que el faraón Seto se sintiera complacido y contento; que regresara a ser el hombre que la rescató aquel día de sus abusadores.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Kisara permitió que Seto la poseyera en cuerpo y alma. Porque ella le pertenecía a aquel faraón en todos los sentidos.

Continuará...


	32. Chapter 32

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 32

-¿¡Qué tratas de decir con eso!?

El grito enfurecido de Seto retumbó por la sala entera y los sacerdotes temblaron de miedo. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que Seto se mostraba enojado con todos.

-Temo que ya está confirmado eso, mi señor.-dijo Karim inclinado ante el rey.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡No puede estallar una guerra ahora!

Para Seto era algo nuevo tener que luchar contra otro país. Jamás había participado en combates y guerras, pero todo parecía indicar que pronto se enfrentaría a una y eso lo alteró en gran medida.

-Es verdad. Nos han comunicado que dentro de unos cuantos meses vendrán sobre nosotros y tendremos que defender nuestra tierra.

Seto caviló las palabras del sacerdote Karim. De todos los guerreros que existían en Egipto, sólo conocía una persona que podía ayudarlo y que, hasta ahora, no la había usado para los combates.

-Busquen a los mejores luchadores del país y entrénenlos.

-Pero señor, no tenemos tiempo. Los entrenamientos requieren de tiempo completo y arduo, mientras que la guerra se avecina para dentro de un mes.

Karim sabía muy bien sobre ejércitos y conocía que las posibilidades de ganar eran nulas.

-¡Haz lo que te ordeno!-fueron las únicas palabras de Seto.

-Como diga, majestad.

Karim se irguió y se marchó corriendo rápidamente. Mientras tanto, Seto analizaba las cosas que acaba de escuchar. Apesadumbrado, se asomó por el balcón, observando cada detalle de su pueblo que vivía feliz y tranquilo.

-Creo que llegó el momento de utilizarla.

La mano de Seto se cerró en un puño, porque no quería tener que mandarla a pelear por su país.

.

.

Su larga cabellera blanca y mojada era secada por los rayos solares, mientras descansaba tumbada en la tierra encima de una manta. Una tela especial cubría su cuerpo desnudo, a su alrededor había muchas plantas.

Kisara se tomaba su tiempo libre para reposar sus fuerzas gastadas debido al arduo entrenamiento de su dragón blanco. Ya había conseguido dominarlo a la perfección, sin inconvenientes. Pero ahora su cuerpo le pedía descansar plenamente de aquellos entrenamientos rigurosos.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que ella y Seto mantenían, en oculto, una relación donde sólo lo físico estaba involucrado. Recientemente, Kisara comenzaba a entristecer con la clase de vida que llevaba con respecto a Seto.

Amaba a Seto. Para ella no era un faraón que gobernaba a Egipto: era el hombre que se ganó su corazón y el conocerlo le hizo confirmar que lo quería más que a su propia vida.

Sin embargo, sentía en su alma que él no la veía de esa forma. Pudo notarlo: la forma en que él la poseía era la de un hombre que sólo busca el deseo carnal de estar con una mujer porque no le queda de otra. La lastimaba, le dolía mucho que él sólo la consideraba su juguete y no la mujer que era: estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando la mano de un hombre se posó sobre su hombro, alzó la cabeza y lo reconoció en seguida.

-¡Seto!

-Kisara, debo hablar contigo con urgencia.

Los ojos azules de la joven parpadearon confundidos.

.

.

-¿¡Una guerra!?

Kisara exclamó cual si nunca hubiera oído la palabra en toda su vida.

-Así es.-asintió Seto-Dentro de un mes vendrán a atacarnos, pero tengo un plan distinto.

Kisara levantó los ojos.

-Haremos creer que lucharemos como cualquier ejército normal, y cuando sea el momento tú liberarás al dragón blanco y acabarás con ellos.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

Kisara se había ganado el derecho de hablarle a Seto como quisiera; aun si su forma de dirigirse a él no era la correcta. Seto lo permitía, era lo menos que podía hacer tras haberla convertido en su amante.

-Tengo entendido que el dragón blanco y tú se han desarrollado mucho. Ni siquiera necesitas invocar al animal, sólo lo liberas y te conviertes en el dragón.

Unas semanas atrás, Kisara se había convertido en la criatura majestuosa y, por lo tanto, ella y el dragón eran ya uno solo. Más que antes, cuando sólo soltaba su energía y esta tomaba la forma del dragón.

-Yo puedo convertirme en ese animal, pero no es motivo para que utilices mis habilidades acabando con la vida de la gente.

-Te dije que usaría tus poderes a mi favor y esta es mi oportunidad.

Kisara y Seto hablaban enojados el uno con el otro.

-¿Acaso piensas matar gente por el hecho de que están en tu contra?-cuestionó excitada Kisara.

-Tú sabes de la existencia de ese dragón gracias a mí. Antes ni estabas enterada de tus poderes.

-Eso no te da derecho sobre ellos.

-Claro que sí. Vives en mi palacio.

-Si quiere entonces no viviré aquí.

-¿Tanto te molesta defender mi país?

Seto hablaba como si hubiera sido herido por las palabras de la peliblanca.

-Proteger a Egipto es mi deber, pero no matar gente.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Si no acabas con ellos ahora, ellos nos destruirán y no hay forma de impedirlo.

El instinto de Kisara le alertaba de que Seto era abusivo; eso no podía permitirlo, o se volvería peor con el paso del tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho, Seto. Tengo el derecho de negarme a ayudarte a luchar.

Con tono firme y sin flaquear en su convicción, Kisara se alejó del faraón, pero este estaba molesto con ella. Los brazos de él comenzaron a temblar por la ira, levantó su cabeza a la mujer y se dirigió a ella con pasó pesado. Bruscamente, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él agarrándola de las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame!

El grito de Kisara fue cortado al momento en que Seto, con violencia, besó sus labios en un arranque de enojo.

-¡Haz lo que te ordene, Kisara!

-No soy tu esclava.

-Perdiste tu libertad desde que te quedaste a vivir aquí y comenzaste a servirme junto con tu dragón.

Seto aumentó el agarrón de sus manos causando dolor en las muñecas de Kisara que lanzó un quejido.

-Me lastimas. Tú ya habías cambiado.

-Soy el mismo de siempre. Y quiero que protejas mi tierra, así tengas que acabar con las vidas de los enemigos.

La mirada asesina de Seto asustó a Kisara que sintió miedo. La idea de convertirse en dragón y atacar a Seto pasó por su mente, pero contuvo ese pensamiento. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimar al faraón; a fin de cuentas que lo amaba mucho más de lo que creía.

-¿Lo harás?

Caviló la pregunta antes de responder con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. El faraón sonrió con maldad.

-Entiende, Kisara, necesito el poder de tu dragón y te necesito a ti. Cuando ganemos la guerra, todos los reinos nos temerán y no volverán a meterse con Egipto nunca más.

Kisara lo miró a los ojos directamente, antes de agachar la cabeza con pesadumbres. Al principio, Seto no dijo nada, hasta que vio los hombros de la mujer temblando.

Seto retrocedió un poco: había herido a la chica que más sentimientos pasionales le provocaba.

-Kisara…yo…

-No puedo…no puedo más…

La voz llorosa de Kisara descontroló a Seto. Jamás había visto llorar a Kisara en todos los años que llevaban juntos. Y, sorpresivamente, de una forma inesperada para su corazón endurecido, se conmovió ante la tristeza de la mujer.

Soltó su agarre, mientras la oía gemir de tristeza, y la abrazó con fuerza. La cabeza de Kisara quedó recargada en el hombro del faraón que se olvidó de que estaba en una zona pública dentro de su mismo palacio. Gotas de lágrimas cayeron sobre el hombro de Seto humedeciendo su ropa.

-Perdóname. No quería hacerte daño.

Kisara reaccionó sobre eso: estaba siendo consolada por el rey de Egipto tras haber sido ofendida y atacada por él. Frunció el ceño sin comprender qué pasaba por la mente complicada de Seto: era el hombre más extraño que había conocido.

-Lo siento. Jamás te lastimaría.

Seto cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y, de manera inconsciente, dijo algo que no planeaba decir.

-Eres más importante para mí de lo que piensas.

Los ojos azules de ambos se abrieron de par en par al entender el significado de tales palabras. Las mejillas de Kisara se pusieron rojas, ¿acaso Seto sentía afecto por ella? No, eso no era cierto.

Seto la agarró por los hombros y la separó de él, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente. Las pupilas de ambos adquirieron un brillo poco común en ellos, los latidos de ambos se sincronizaron y Kisara, por un instante, tuvo la ilusión de que Seto correspondiera el sentimiento de amor que ella tenía hacía él.

La mano de Seto acarició la cara de Kisara. ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Era sólo un deseo carnal lo que la unía a ella? ¿Podría ser que su deseo de adquirir el poder de ella y poseer su cuerpo, se hubiera convertido en algo mucho más profundo que el mar? Las palabras que momentos atrás dijo en voz alta eran honesta: Kisara era la persona más importante en su vida. Pero ¿era sólo por sexo que la quería con él? O quizá…

Súbitamente, recordó que estaba a plena luz del día y a la vista de los sirvientes del palacio. Dejó libre a Kisara e irguió su espalda en una postura desafiante y engreída.

-Nos vemos hasta mañana en la noche.

Kisara no creyó que entendiera bien.

-¿Disculpa?

-Hoy estaré ocupado trabajando en este asunto bélico. Será mejor vernos mañana en la noche como siempre.

Huyendo, Seto abandonó el lugar a paso apresurado sin mirar atrás. Kisara lo siguió con la mirada y secó su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo podría ser amada verdaderamente por el rey de Egipto?

Continuará...

 **Dina'smoon'E53: Exacto, habrá muchas complicaciones desde ahora.**


	33. Chapter 33

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 33

Los deberes de Seto terminaron más rápido de lo acostumbrado, porque el faraón no tenía ánimos de atender los problemas del reino. Ni siquiera lo que correspondía a la guerra que se avecinaba. Su único deseo era reflexionar sobre lo que sentía por Kisara.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Seto había notado algo que nunca, en su existencia, hubiera creído posible: Isis ya no era parte de su pensamiento.

Su muerte estaba en el pasado y no recordaba, con dolor, nada de lo que vivió con ella.

Estaba convencido de que Kisara era la causa de aquello. Gracias a ella, la perdida de Isis ya no le provocaba sufrimiento. Estaba calmado, aunque aún tenía fijas las memorias de su querida amiga y esposa.

¿Querida? La quería, su amiga de la infancia y mujer con la que se casó por un acuerdo, pero terminó sintiéndose atraído por ella al ver el cambio en su físico y en él mismo.

Ahora lo entendía bien: no la amaba. Isis dejó de ser la dueña de su corazón; ahora sólo era el recuerdo de la mujer con la que vivió y que casi pudo tener un hijo con ella.

Kisara era importante para él; su amante con la que dormía casi todas las noches. ¿Sólo eso? ¿Sólo dormían juntos o compartían algo más allá?

Las lágrimas de la peliblanca lo hicieron reaccionar sobre su comportamiento agresivo hacía ella. Odiaba verla llorar, detestaba que el bello rostro de Kisara se viera descompuesto por las lágrimas.

¿Por qué le afectaba lo que Kisara sentía?

Entonces, los orbes azules de Seto se abrieron con infinita incredulidad al analizar que tal vez, lo que hacía que Kisara fuera alguien de suma importancia en su vida, era el mismo sentimiento que muchos años atrás sintió por Isis: amor.

.

.

Kisara meditaba mucho sobre si sería correcto abandonar, para siempre, el palacio donde vivía con Seto. La idea de tener que luchar en una guerra y matar gente no era de su agrado, aunque la culpable de todo era ella por acceder a ser una protección para Egipto. En aquellos días, no pensó que podría manejar un dragón; ni era consciente de que poseía tal poder en su energía vital.

Lo que la detenía a abandonar el pueblo de Egipto era el amor que profesaba por Seto. Ese amor que sentía por él era su única atadura a ese lugar que, viendo bien las cosas, tampoco lo podía llamar hogar.

Alzó la vista al cielo nocturno; hoy no iría con Seto. Resultaba curioso, pero extrañaba pasar las noches con él, aunque Seto era el único que disfrutaba realmente el momento. Para ella sólo bastaba estar cerca de Seto para sentirse contenta, a pesar de que el placer era lo que los mantenía juntos y no el amor.

Con resignación, se levantó del suelo sin dejar de contemplar el cielo y las estrellas. Egipto era tan grande que Seto podría conseguir otra mujer con la cual pasar sus noches. Su tierra natal la despreció, igual que Egipto en tiempos modernos.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla y cerró sus ojos, liberando toda su energía de vida.

.

.

El eco de las pisadas de Seto resonaba por los pasillos del palacio real. Avanzaba a pasos rápidos, buscando con la mirada a Kisara. Suponía que estaba en su recámara, pero llegar allá era toda una labor, ya que el cuarto de Kisara estaba en la parte más escondida del castillo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal a la salida del otro lado del palacio, vio una gran luz resplandecer afuera, muy cerca del jardín. Frenó en seco, sin entender que pasaba.

-¿Qué es esa luz?

Hizo memoria: la luz del dragón blanco de ojos azules.

Su rostro palideció, ¿Por qué liberaría al dragón si no estaban luchando ni entrenando?

Corrió. El miedo se apoderó de su ser, temiendo que la idea que surcó su mente fuera realidad.

Llegó al patio y vio en el centro a Kisara despidiendo de su cuerpo una gran luz blanca. En la espalda de la chica, salieron dos alas de dragón y sus piernas tomaron forma de patas de dragón, su estatura fue aumentando y una cola de dragón asomaba detrás de la joven.

-¡KISARA!

La aludida giró al reconocer la voz y grande fue su asombro al ver al faraón cerca.

-Seto…

Tan pronto como supo sus intenciones, Seto corrió hacia ella con pasos veloces.

-¡KISARA! ¡NOOOO!

La peliblanca entendió que fue descubierta y apresuró su transformación. Desplegó sus alas y trató de elevarse por el cielo, pero fue interrumpida por unos brazos que la envolvieron justo cuando comenzaba a levantar el vuelo.

Quedó paralizada, con los ojos desorbitados por la incredulidad de lo que estaba pasando. Bajó la mirada y localizó los brazos que la tenían atrapada: eran de un color moreno. Su energía se fue desvaneciendo y sintió como perdía sus poderes y regresaba a su forma femenina.

-¡Se…Seto!

El faraón tenía su rostro hundido en el hombro de la mujer con pelo blanco, la apretaba con fuerza contra él sin soltarla.

-Seto…

-Kisara…

La voz del soberano egipcio sonó en sus oídos como una música armoniosa.

-Te…tengo que irme.

Kisara no sabía cómo explicar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-No lo hagas.

Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho con tantos latidos enloquecidos. Sus ojos y su boca estaban abiertos, sin poder cerrar por el pasmo en el que cayó.

-Quédate.

La voz masculina de Seto sonó rota, al tiempo que continuaba aferrando a la bella Kisara a él.

-Quédate conmigo siempre.

Kisara quiso darse la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, pero el miedo la consumió más que su deseo de corroborar si era verdad lo que escuchaba.

-Seto…

-No lo soportaría.

Kisara se puso más nerviosa que antes; tenía que ser su imaginación jugando con ella.

-No podría soportar perderte.

Cerró su boca y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Seto…

La fuerza del abrazo creció y pudo sentir la cara de Seto hundiéndose más en su hombro.

-Si te pierdo, enloquecería.

La cabeza de Kisara cayó pesadamente y sus lágrimas se derramaron. Seto la giró colocándola frente a él; con sus manos agarrándola por los brazos, Seto la observaba suplicante.

-Mírame.

Kisara seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin animarse a mirar a los ojos a su amado. Finalmente, cedió a la petición de Seto e irguió la cabeza hasta estar a la altura de Seto que la miraba intensamente.

-Prométeme que no me abandonarás. Al menos sin avisarme primero.

-Seto…-la mujer abrió sus bellos ojos azules.

-No puedo impedir que te vayas si lo deseas, pero si decides irte avísame primero.

Seto apretó su agarre, presionando los brazos de Kisara.

-Lamento las cosas malas que te he hecho. He sido muy tonto contigo.

Las pupilas de Kisara se dilataron. Seto tomó entre sus manos el fino rostro de Kisara.

-Lo que menos deseo es que te marches lejos de mí.

Kisara caviló cada palabra salida de la boca de Seto y asintió con una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras las lágrimas brillaban en su cara.

-Yo siento lo mismo.

Seto achicó los ojos.

-Usted es muy importante para mí y por eso siempre he estado a su lado brindándole mi apoyo incondicional.

Seto abrazó a Kisara con ferviente amor y la apretó a su cuerpo, gesto que Kisara correspondió con el mismo afecto. Al separarse, Seto besó apasionadamente a Kisara en la boca y ella le devolvió el ósculo con esa misma pasión. Olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, de las angustias primeras y de la tristeza que ambos habían sentido en años atrás.

En medio de aquel jardín, la luna iluminaba con intensidad el patio egipcio donde dos amantes se convirtieron en una pareja formal.

.

.

La habitación de Kisara era pequeña y sucia, llena de bultos de paja donde la chica se acurraba a dormir.

Kisara miró su cama de heno y paja y sintió vergüenza; en especial cuando Seto deslizó las prendas de ella por su cuerpo hasta hacerlas caer al suelo, dejando ver su bello cuerpo desnudo.

El faraón la abrazó por detrás, besándole el cuello amorosamente. Kisara le acarició el rostro mientras notaba una diferencia a las noches anteriores. La manera en que la abrazaba, la besaba y la estrechaba era muy distinta de antes. Porque existía algo más que los juntaba en una noche como aquella, era más que solo placer carnal: era amor.

Kisara se dio la vuelta para estar frente a su amado y lo besó mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el atuendo de la realeza faraónica.

Cuando sus cuerpos estaban al descubierto, Seto depositó con dulzura a Kisara en la paja y ella sintió de nuevo aquella pena de segundos antes.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estés en mi cuarto sucio y con poco lujos.

Seto negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación por lo que dijo la chica y le susurró al oído.

-Tú has estado en mi mundo de lujos, así que es mi turno de estar junto al tuyo.

Volvió a latir, como loco, el corazón de Kisara y besó al faraón en los labios. Seto la besó igualmente, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de la pobreza del reino egipcio.

Esa fue la primera vez que Seto y Kisara hicieron el amor realmente.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: De hecho Seto ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de la historia; en especial después de conocer a Kisara. Pero sí es muy odioso en su forma de ser. Me gusta complicar las cosas, ñañañaña.**


	34. Chapter 34

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 34

-Mi faraón, vienen en camino.

El semblante de Seto se puso serio, conteniendo una furia creciente en su corazón: la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se levantó de su trono y alzó el brazo hablando autoritariamente.

-¡Preparen a todos los soldados y que estén alerta sobre lo que se avecine! ¡Falta poco para que comiencen los combates!

-Sí, Majestad.

Los sacerdotes y los encargados de los ejércitos se marcharon. Seto miró enojado el lugar y luego él también se retiró, dispuesto a prepararse él también para la gran lucha que se aproximaba a su pueblo.

.

.

-¿¡Quééé!? ¿¡La guerra está cerca!?

Kisara no cabía en su asombro; pensó que ese asunto estaba terminado.

-Dentro de dos días llegaran los soldados del país que desea colonizar Egipto. Así que estoy enlistando a todos los guerreros que puedan luchar contra el enemigo.

Seto inició los preparativos, vistiendo con un traje de combate especial para grandes luchas. Kisara lo miró con la boca abierta comprendiendo que el Faraón estaría presente en la guerra.

Su corazón dio un vuelco interno: la vida de Seto peligraba y ella no permitiría que algo le pasara.

Apretó la mandíbula y se acercó con paso firme a su compañero, mostrando el ceño fruncido.

-Iré yo también.

-¿¡Qué!?

El tono alto y asombrado de la voz de Seto indicó que no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Utilizaré al dragón blanco de los ojos azules y detendré al enemigo antes de que llegue a Egipto.

-¿Estás loca?

Kisara se sorprendió de que pareciera que Seto no estaba de acuerdo.

-Si permito que combatas, la gente sabrá de tu existencia y correrías peligro.

-No puedo peligrar, porque con mi poder yo misma puedo detener a quienes me ataquen.

Kisara elevó su voz y eso alteró más los nervios de Seto que le respondió con la misma agresividad.

-Los que nos desean el mal pueden hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener tu poder. Son capaces de buscarte mientras duermes para acabar con tu vida y así apoderarse de la criatura mítica que tienes dentro.

La ceja de Kisara se arqueó ligeramente al oír a Seto alterado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Seto se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza.

-Siento que no te dije antes, pero…

El pavor llenó el alma de Kisara al imaginar que Seto le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó consternada.

-El dragón blanco esta adherido a tu alma, por lo tanto si mueres el dragón, tú también morirás.

El rostro de Kisara palideció a pesar de que su piel era blanca como la nieve. Desconocía eso, sabía que sus poderes no eran normales pero jamás creyó algo así.

-Entonces mi vida está ligada al dragón.

-Así es.

Kisara cavilaba todo lo que decía el faraón.

-Aun así te protegeré.

-Si lo haces corres peligro de que sepan que existes.

-Es un riesgo que debo tomar, Seto. Originalmente me entrenaste para que proteja tu reino: este es el momento.

Seto se volvió a morderse los labios y, impulsado por su deseo, abrazó a la joven con ternura. Aquel gesto dejó impactada a Kisara, ya que Seto no era muy expresivo con ella.

-Todo ha cambiado ahora.

Con pocas palabras, Seto se daba entender sobre lo que sentía. La amaba, ella era importante para él y ahora pensaba en su protección. Tiernamente, ella correspondió el abrazo.

-No pasará nada. Lo prometo.

Seto guardó silencio, cabizbajo.

-Haré todo para proteger este reino donde vives y al que ahora pertenezco.

-Kisara, tampoco es correcto que mande a mi compañera a pelear en mi nombre.

-Soy tu servidora. Ese es mi deber.

Seto cerró los ojos y aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo. Las palabras de Kisara eran ciertas: era su sirvienta y todavía era considerada su amante.

Las exigencias no podían ser muchas y no podía privar de su libertad a la bella Kisara.

-De acuerdo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Kisara sonrió y también lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Gracias, Seto.

Quedaron unidos por ese abrazo un poco más de tiempo, mientras ambos pensaban, con detenimiento, sobre lo que se avecinaba en sus vidas.

.

.

En la frontera, se vislumbró un ejército de hombres, armado con diversos tipos de artefactos para guerra.

-¡Ahí está Egipto!

El mayor señaló con un dedo al país próximo, todos miraron en aquella dirección y sonrisas malévolas se reflejaron en sus caras.

-Atacaremos ahora que están distraídos.

El líder del ejército se encaminó hacia un hombre que tenía en sus manos un arco y una flecha. Encendieron la punta y dispararon la flecha que llegó a uno de los techos de paja del pueblo egipcio.

Los habitantes de aquella vivienda salieron despavoridos dando gritos como enloquecidos. Los demás pueblerinos fueron alertados por los gritos y también escaparon de sus casas, asustados de un enemigo que no podían ver, pero que estaba presente en el país.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora vamos por ellos!

El enorme ejército de hombres se abalanzó, como una estampida, contra el pueblo egipcio que huía aterrado por todas direcciones. Llegaron al gran muro que protegía el país de Egipto y lo atravesaron, cruzando el pueblo y quemando casas a sus alrededores.

El alboroto llegó a oídos del soberano egipcio y de su séquito, que estaban en la sala real cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dando a paso a un guardia.

-¡Mi Faraón, ha llegado el enemigo! ¡El ejército viene desde el norte! ¡Están atacando al pueblo!

Al oír aquello, Seto se puso de pie con los puños cerrados: se habían adelantado y ya estaban cobrando las vidas de los inocentes. Había llegado el momento.

-Que nuestro ejército marche hacia ellos. Asegúrense de proteger a los habitantes de Egipto.

-¡Si, su Majestad!

Los sacerdotes y los soldados se encaminaron a la salida de la sala real, mientras Seto descendía desde su enorme y alto trono. Una vez abajo, caminó con paso apresurado hacia el pasillo cuando una figura frente a él provocó que se detuviera.

No tardó en reconocer a la mujer que frenaba su andar: la única persona que tenía poder sobre él.

-Kisara, ha llegado la hora.

Seto entrecerró los ojos con frialdad, indicándole a Kisara que la decisión estaba fija. Ahora no podía retroceder. La chica asintió.

-Te diré cuando atacar.

Kisara volvió a asentir una última vez antes de seguir de cerca a su pareja rumbo a las afueras del palacio.

.

.

Gritos, pisadas avanzando a toda velocidad, el sonido de espadas atravesando cuerpos, gotas y chorrones de sangre cayendo en la arena de Egipto. Las casas de paja o madera se derrumbaban mientras el fuego las consumía. Guerreros enemigos atacaban sin piedad a todos los que estuvieran en su camino, fuera hombre, mujer o niño.

En el gran balcón del palacio, las figuras de Seto y Kisara se asomaron y contemplaron con desagrado como la gente moría a manos del ejército enemigo.

Kisara apretó los dientes con furia. Levemente, comenzó a liberar energía para convertirse en dragón, pero cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el cambio físico pudo sentir la mano de Seto agarrándola del brazo.

-Todavía no.

La firmeza en la voz de Seto causó que Kisara se descontrolara.

-Si no es ahora, entonces ¿Cuándo será el momento?

Seto no pudo responder a aquella interrogación, puesto que lo que menos quería era ver a su pueblo masacrado.

-Esperaremos un poco para que aparezcas como el arma de triunfo.

A Kisara no le agradó ese comentario, sin embargo tuvo que aceptarlo. Enfocaron sus miradas en el espectáculo aterrador en el que se encontraba el pueblo.

Los gritos desgarradores continuaron llegando a los oídos de Seto y Kisara, causando que la ira se agolpara en el pecho de ambos. Repugnancia y asco fueron las emociones que la pareja logró sentir en medio de aquel caos en el que se encontraba el pueblo egipcio. Hasta que, finalmente, Kisara sintió la mano de Seto posarse sobre su hombro, levantó su mirada hacía él y pudo ver, en los ojos de él, la indicación de que era ahora el momento de actuar.

Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, Kisara asintió y concentró toda su energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Una luz azul salió de ella y fue tomando la forma del dragón blanco mientras aumentaba de tamaño.

Cuando hubo tomado su forma definitiva, el dragón desplegó sus alas y se lanzó al pueblo donde el enfrentamiento continuaba. Seto miraba fijamente al dragón sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El ejército enemigo vio a la enorme bestia volando por el cielo y temieron por sus vidas. Huyeron despavoridos por el lugar soltando a sus víctimas de sus agarres, pero fue muy tarde para escapar.

De la boca del dragón salió un rayo de luz que fue lanzado directamente a los atacantes que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de sus cuerpos.

Un gruñido salió del hocico del dragón en una especie de alarido enojado y triste al mismo tiempo: los enemigos habían sido derrotados, pero a costa de las vidas de la gente.

La bestia giró su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Seto que continuaba mirándola fijamente.

-En verdad que quería evitar lo más posible que los demás supieran de tus poderes, Kisara.

Fueron las únicas palabras que Seto pudo pronunciar al comprender que Kisara estaba herida.

Herida, triste, desilusionada de que su amante aún tuviera maldad en su corazón. Al permitir que las personas murieran sólo por proteger a su verdadera arma para ganar: ella.

Porque Kisara continuaba siendo una simple arma, por mucho que entre ellos existiera algo más que sólo pasar las noches juntos.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: De hecho la idea de que escapara se me ocurrió de golpe al ritmo de la historia, jijijiji. Exacto, mi querida Cote Wattson, jajajaja, las cosas no pueden ser color de rosa en la vida. Y menos en mis historias, muajajaja.**

 **Dina'sMoon'E53: Exacto, Seto ya amaba a Kisara desde antes, sólo que no lo admite abiertamente. Es algo parecido al Seto de la serie. Necesitaba un empujón, jijijijiji. Poco a poco llegamos a ese momento y después la historia volverá al tiempo presente.**


	35. Chapter 35

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 35

El enfrentamiento había terminado con las vidas de muchos inocentes. Hecho que causaba dolor en los sobrevivientes debido a la pérdida.

Tres meses de aquella desgracia no eran suficientes para que los egipcios superaran el haber tenido que luchar, literalmente, por salvar sus vidas de enemigos.

En el palacio, los asuntos reales se realizaban como siempre, con la rutina acostumbrada en la que Seto participa para dar indicaciones a sus súbditos.

-Mi señor, la zona norte del pueblo está siendo reconstruida debido a la gran cantidad de daños que sufrió durante la guerra.

Mahad era ahora el único sacerdote que respetaba al faraón, mientras que el resto sentían que su Faraón era un hombre malo y sin corazón. Lo sucedido en la batalla fue la gota que derramó el vaso y confirmó a los sacerdotes que Seto seguía siendo el mismo ser sin misericordia que años atrás.

-Lleven todas las provisiones posibles a esa zona y curen a todos los heridos. Averigüen cuantos decesos hubo en aquel lugar y registren quienes están vivos.

Todos asintieron, pero las miradas de los sacerdotes mostraban que no les era grato apoyar al faraón. Era la primera vez que lo veían como lo que realmente era: un soberano cruel capaz de sacrificar a su propia gente.

Seto percibió un aura lúgubre entre sus súbditos, algo poco común en ellos. Al momento en que se retiraban de la sala, Seto supo que las cosas no andaban bien.

-Mahad…

El aludido detuvo su andar y giró hasta quedar frente a frente del faraón.

-Sí, mi señor.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Seto le señaló la esquina del lugar donde había más privacidad.

.

.

-¿¡Piensan eso de mí!?

La voz de Seto sonaba incrédula y sorprendida a pesar de que llevaba años comportándose de esa forma tan abrupta y cruel con los demás.

-Seto, dejaste morir a casi la mitad del pueblo egipcio sólo para evitar que vieran a tu dragón.-dijo Mahad de tal forma que daba a entender que también pensaba igual que los demás.

-Ya les dije a ti y a Mana que mi idea era que Kisara no luchara, pero ella insistió. El ejército se encargaría de acabar con el enemigo.

Las manos de Seto formaron unos puños. Su voz aumentó de volumen al hablar con Mahad.

-Se supone que Kisara está aquí para ayudarnos a proteger Egipto. ¿Por qué ahora no quieres que ella se involucre en las peleas?

Seto se mordió los labios y retrocedió un paso, sabiendo que Mahad no estaba enterado de sus sentimientos por Kisara. Pero el sacerdote conocía demasiado bien a Seto como para dejarse engañar por él.

Mahad miró inquisitivamente a Seto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Seto, ¿sientes algo más por Kisara?

El faraón endureció el rostro en un esfuerzo porque no se notara lo obvio. Aunque él y Mahad se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás, eso no impedía que Seto lograra ocultar lo más posible sus emociones frente al hombre que consideraba su padre.

-Tú sabes a la perfección que yo no me guió por sentimentalismos cuando se trata de Egipto. He servido a este país desde mi infancia y siempre mantengo separadas las relaciones personales con el reinado.

Mahad levantó una ceja mostrándose incrédulo antes lo dicho por el rey.

-Yo te he criado desde que tus padres murieron y lo que he visto es que cuando se trata de mujeres, tu corazón se dobla con mucha facilidad.

-Si insinúas que Kisara y yo tenemos algo, estás muy equivocado.

La ira creció en el corazón de Seto. Viéndose descubierto por Mahad y su intuición tan exacta. Pero era lógico que Mahad pensara eso puesto que él y Mana eran los únicos enterados de la relación de ambos en el trato carnal.

-Seto, si fuiste capaz de sentir algo por mi hija, sé que puedes sentir lo mismo por Kisara.

Seto entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo de Isis fue distinto, igual que lo de Kisara. Y no hablaré más de eso.

Con paso pesado, y sin mirar atrás, Seto avanzó hacia Mahad y pasó a su lado mientras se alejaba.

-Ese afecto que tienes por Kisara nos llevará a la destrucción.-fueron las palabras de Mahad.

El faraón se detuvo en seco sin dejar de mirar al frente, con la cabeza en alto, escuchando a Mahad.

-Si dejaste que el pueblo muriera por protegerla a ella, harás lo que sea con tal de tenerla a tu lado. Incluso si eso acaba con Egipto.

La sangre hervía en las venas de Mahad. Sus manos también formaron puños cerrados, conteniendo furia y temor en ellos.

-Estás rotundamente equivocado.-respondió Seto.

Al oír aquello, Mahad frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Yo sé cuáles son mis prioridades. Para mí, Egipto es mucho más importante que nadie.-habló con serenidad el soberano-Si fuera una elección, me atrevería incluso a matar a Kisara.

Con la vista aún fija al frente, Seto se marchó dejando a Mahad pensativo y cabizbajo sobre el asunto.

-Me pregunto qué decidirá tu corazón si eso llega a suceder.

El alma de Mahad no podía evitar sentir, en su interior, que Seto y Kisara estaban más unidos que antes. Un presentimiento le dijo que, era muy probable, el amor de Seto por Isis se hubiera extinguido en medio de la llama del amor de Kisara.

.

.

Una vez hubo finalizado el acto carnal, cuando cuerpo con cuerpo se fundían uno al otro entre gemidos placenteros y una pasión oculta del mundo, Seto se tumbó al lado de Kisara limpiando con el dorso de su mano el sudor que perlaba su frente.

El ritmo respiratorio de ambos era agitado y sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y fatigados. La mirada de Seto estaba fija en el techo de la estancia y Kisara percibió que algo no andaba bien con su compañero.

Volteó la cabeza al lado donde estaba el rey egipcio, viendo preocupación en el rostro de él.

-¿Te sucede algo?

El faraón giró los ojos directamente a ella y pudo notar como ella descubría su sentir con sólo mirarlo. Nuevamente, concentró su mirada en el techo.

-Hay rumores en contra mía por lo acontecido en la guerra.

Kisara abrió sus orbes con sorpresa notoria: ella estaba involucrada en ese asunto.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de rumores?

La preocupación de Kisara se reflejó en su voz.

-Saben que impedí tu participación en el combate y eso los hace pensar que Egipto peligrará por culpa tuya.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Kisara y su rostro se contorsionó mostrando preocupación.

-Pero eso no es verdad. Para ti Egipto es tu mayor prioridad.

-Los sacerdotes no piensan eso. Creen que eres un problema ya que al protegerte, descuido al pueblo entero.

Kisara lucía asustada y preocupada. Temerosa por lo que pudiera pasar con ella. Seto estaba serio, con expresión neutral e indiferente a su alrededor. Giró para mirarla y notó esa angustia en la hermosa cara de ella.

-Kisara, no te asustes.

Seto se dio la vuelta hacia ella y la miraba detenidamente. Kisara no correspondió el gesto, sino que permaneció con los ojos fijos en el techo.

-Digan lo que digan, yo sé que tengo el poder suficiente para protegerte a ti y a Egipto. No arriesgaré a nadie de mi gente y eso te incluye a ti.

-Yo no soy de tu gente y lo sabes.

La voz de Kisara se oyó más triste y con un tono más elevado. Sus ojos brillaban por el llanto contenido debido a la frustración que sentía en su interior. Seto levantó una ceja sorprendido de las palabras de Kisara.

-Tú eres de mi pueblo. Claro que eres de los míos. No sólo por el hecho de que eres mi amante sino porque vives aquí conmigo.

-Yo vine a tu pueblo para escapar, mas no nací aquí-dijo Kisara volteando a verlo-Por lo tanto, no soy de este pueblo y es normal que piensen los demás en mí como intrusa o algo amenazante.

La mirada de Kisara volvió a enfocarse en el techo. Seto la miró con sus ojos color azul intenso. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía bien el motivo por el que Kisara estaba ahí. Efectivamente, ella era del país vecino que fue atacado por una tormenta de arena años atrás, pero desconocía la causa de por qué Kisara hubiera llegado a su tierra.

-Kisara…

La voz cálida de Seto hizo que Kisara lo mirara directamente. Curiosa por la forma dulce en que Seto habló; algo poco usual en él.

Seto caviló sus palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que podía tocar un punto sensible para su chica.

Y lo que menos quería era perjudicarla ahora que una nueva preocupación nacía en el corazón de ella.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de tu tierra natal?

Continuará...

 **Dina'smoonE53: Las heridas emocionales continúan, pero es parte de la vida superarse poco a poco. Lo interesante será ver cómo lo logran. Ya tengo varias ideas para este fic.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Es difícil cambiar en tan poco tiempo, pero todo es posible con disciplina. De hecho Seto ama a Kisara sólo que su carácter interpone más en la relación con ella.**


	36. Chapter 36

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 36

La sangre se congeló en las venas de ambos ante la pregunta reveladora sobre el pasado de la joven chica con cabellera blanca y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Se estremeció al comprender que había llegado el momento de contarle a su amante las cosas horribles de su infancia.

De una niñez atormentada en la que no supo ni conoció los sentimientos de bondad, amor y paz que los seres humanos normales suelen tener desde muy temprana edad.

Fijó su mirada en el techo otra vez y Seto entendió que, tal como supuso, le tocó un punto sensible.

-Lo siento, Kisara. No era mi intención ofenderte.

La voz de Seto sonaba arrepentida, como si en verdad le doliera que su amante, la chica que amaba, sufriera por causa de algo que estaba en el pasado y que, por supuesto, ya no tenía remedio.

-Te equivocas.-habló Kisara con firmeza y sin quitar la mirada del techo-No me ofende que preguntes por mi pasado.

Aquella confesión causó que Seto se conmoviera y frunciera el ceño.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano querrías saber sobre mi pasado.

El soberano de Egipto en verdad quería saber todo sobre Kisara. Aún había detalles que ambos necesitaban decir si querían que su relación funcionara.

Los secretos los podían destruir, así que lo más conveniente sería abrir sus corazones el uno al otro.

-Cuéntame lo que consideres oportuno y correcto decir.-fueron las únicas palabras que Seto pudo pronunciar.

En su voz se notaba el interés que tenía en Kisara. En conocerla, en apoyarla, en brindarle un cobijo cuando su corazón se sintiera frío por el pasado que la atormentaba.

Porque Seto sabía muy bien eso. Conocía la sensación de abandono y soledad porque él compartió esas emociones a la muerte de Isis.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kisara y apretó la mandíbula antes de comenzar a narrar los acontecimientos que la llevaron a Egipto hacía algunos años atrás.

-Mi padre era un hombre cruel que azotaba a mi madre constantemente. La golpeaba con un látigo cual si se tratara de una esclava, hasta que le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la dañó de por vida y meses después feneció en nuestra casa.

"Desde aquel día mi padre se encargó de torturarme a golpes y me dejó sin nada a pesar de vivir en el mismo techo. Dejó de trabajar para ganar el pan de cada día y me vi obligada a luchar por mí misma desde temprana edad.

"Pero, lo peor de todo, fue que él disponía del dinero que yo ganaba para mantenerme sola. Vivíamos en el mismo hogar, mas sobrevivía por mi cuenta. Así que escondía mis ganancias en los lugares donde sabía que jamás se metería.

"Sin embargo, todo cambió un día de manera imprevista.

El pecho de Kisara se infló por el esfuerzo realizado en contener su llanto amenazante a salir a flote.

"Él encontró mis ahorros. Guardaba el dinero con la esperanza de marcharme lo más lejos que pudiera, pero él me lo quitó todo y me azotó hasta casi matarte.

"Entonces, decidí escapar lo más lejos que pudiera aún si me faltaba el dinero para hacerlo. Lo único en que podía pensar era en escapar.

"Fue así como salí de mi país y partí en la dirección en que sopla el viento. No tenía ni la más remota idea lo que podía pasar, ni a donde me dirigía.

"Opté por marcharme tan pronto como pudiera. Temí por mi vida y supe que me buscaría para golpearme, así que no miré atrás.

Una vez hubo terminado de narrar aquella historia triste, el silencio cayó como un gran diluvio en medio de la habitación. Kisara sentía deseos de romper en llanto, pero no quería resquebrajarse frente a su amado Seto.

Por su lado, Seto también estaba sumido en el sufrimiento que Kisara le transmitió en sus palabras. Su corazón quedó pasmado ante las cosas terrible que pasaban fuera de su palacio y él, sumergido en sus propios pesares, no pensaba en las desgracias ajenas.

Era un hombre egoísta, que pensaba sólo en él mismo. La misericordia era algo que él no consideraba apto para su reinado.

Seguramente Isis no querría que él fuera de esa manera. Con nadie.

Fue en esos segundos en que Seto notó que Kisara se mordía la mano para contener el llanto que, visiblemente, hacía brillar sus ojos lacrimosos.

Cariñosamente, cual actitud poco usual en su personalidad apática, Seto giró medio cuerpo hacia ella y con las yemas de los dedos acarició con suavidad las mejillas de Kisara. Ella, ante aquel gesto de amor, correspondió abrazándose al soberano egipcio sin importarle su posición social.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que lograra calmar su dolor espiritual y moral gracias al apoyo que él le brindaba.

-Llora todo lo que necesites.-fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Seto.

Kisara se aferró a la espalda Seto, pasando sus delgados brazos por detrás de su chico y aprisionándolo mientras mojaba el torso masculino con sus lágrimas saladas en pleno desborde. La mano de Seto pasó sobre la superficie de su cabellera blanca, acariciándola.

-El hombre que te maltrataba cuando te ayudé era tu padre ¿verdad?

Un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmativo fue la respuesta de Kisara. Seto la apretó con más fuerza en su agarre.

Fulminantemente, a la memoria de Seto vinieron los recuerdos en los que le avisaron de la muerte, durante la tormenta de arena, de la familia de Kisara. Hecho que él guardó para sí mismo y que la joven a su lado ignoraba.

El miedo se asomó en su alma y decidió que lo más conveniente era callar sobre ese tema nuevamente.

-Yo también he padecido cosas indeseables en mi pasado antes de conocerte.

Los sollozos de Kisara pararon para escuchar atenta a su hombre; aunque, por discreción, mantuvo su cabeza hundida en el pecho del faraón.

-Hace muchos años estuve casado con una mujer.

Enormidad hubo en los ojos de Kisara al momento en que se abrieron de par en par y levantó la cabeza mirando a Seto.

Ella conocía sobre la esposa de Seto; aquella situación que, por alguna razón, Seto guardaba como un secreto. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de boca del faraón.

-En mi infancia, tuve que casarme por orden de los sacerdotes reales. Mi deber como rey era tener una esposa a mi lado.

"Entonces me casé con la hija de los que consideraba mis padres biológicos aunque no lo eran.

Kisara frunció el ceño, fingiendo desconocer el asunto del que hablaba su pareja.

-Así es. Mahad y Mana tenían una hija en ese entonces. Su nombre era Isis.

"Ambos crecimos juntos y le pedí que se casara conmigo para evitar que me unieran con una mujer desconocida. Pero con el tiempo terminé sintiéndome atraído por ella.

"Sin embargo, después de perder a nuestro hijo ella enfermó y murió.

"Desde entonces no he vuelto a tener pareja, ni a vivir con alguien. Hasta ahora…

Hizo una pausa miró a Kisara, levantándole la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo.

-Sonará raro para ti, pero tú me hiciste olvidar a Isis sin darme cuenta.

"No podía dejar de pensar en ella tras su muerte. Pero sin darme cuenta dejé de pensar en ese asunto cuando fui conociéndote poco a poco.

Kisara sonrió gentilmente. Al menos ya contaba con la confianza del rey para hablar de cosas íntimas.

-Gracias por contarme tu historia con Isis.

-Igual agradezco que me hayas narrado tu vida.

Otro sucinto silencio atestó la habitación en el que sus miradas azules estaban conectadas por un hilo rojo invisible que los unía de la forma más especial en que una pareja se puede juntar.

Súbitamente, Kisara rompió ese silencio sin deshacer la conexión de ambos.

-Seto…

-¿Sí?

-Tal vez suene algo rara al preguntar, pero ¿alguna vez me dirás que me amas?

-Lo hago siempre.-respondió Seto con confusión.

-Me refiero a si lo dirás con palabras también, no sólo con hechos.

El faraón contestó acariciando el rostro de ella.

-Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kisara formaron una sonrisa triste.

-Aun así espero que pueda escucharlo algún día de tu boca. Quiero oírlo directamente cuando te sientas listo.

Seto la miró a los ojos y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-Está bien.

Volvieron a abrazarse, pero esta vez hubo duda y tristeza en el alma de Kisara más por su amor que por su pasado.

-¿Aún amas a Isis?

Tenía esperanza. Deseos. Ilusión de que Seto negara esos sentimientos por su viuda.

Pero, para la mala suerte de Kisara, el faraón Seto calló y no replicó ni afirmó la cuestión de la chica.

El corazón de Kisara se partió en dos y lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron por su rostro ante el pesar que se formó en su ser interno.

Quizá faltaba mucho para ser correspondida en su amor plenamente.

Continuará...

 **Como verán ya inició la verdadera intimidad de estos dos personajes. ¿Qué beneficios creen que traiga esto?**


	37. Chapter 37

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 37

Movió los dedos en un intento por recuperar el funcionamiento adecuado de sus músculos, sin embargo era muy doloroso intentar restablecer su materia física a su estado anterior cuando era un hombre sano capaz de luchar con otros en el reino egipcio.

Logró colocar sus manos en posición, poniendo todo el peso del cuerpo en los brazos, y se impulsó hacia adelante en un inútil esfuerzo por erguir medio cuerpo.

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se trataba de una momia salida de las tumbas por medio de un embrujo de los que se usan en los rituales para traer el alma del difunto al mundo de los vivos. Puesto que de pies a cabeza estaba con vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de sus quemaduras. Sólo su rostro y manos estaban expuestos a la visión del público.

Quejidos de dolor intenso en cada partícula de su ser externo fueron emitidos de su boca mientras su respiración se volvía agitada por el afán con que realizaba sus movimientos corporales.

Cada día era la misma rutina en la que debía pararse a realizar ejercicio y cada día era sufrir el mismo pesar.

Pero esas eran sus consecuencias por haber luchado contra aquellos que lo podían derrotar fácilmente. Esa derrota le costó todo; su cuerpo, su mente, su salud y, quizá, su alma.

Enfocó su mirada en el techo de la pequeña casa donde vivía, casi como un huésped, desde esa pelea donde su cuerpo fue calcinado completamente; hecho que, a la fecha, no había podido sanar con nada.

Una nube negra se elevó por la habitación como una atmosfera oscura. Cubrió el lugar y llenó al hombre herido de un ambiente repugnante.

-¿Qué noticias tienes?-logró articular sin mucho problema.

Hacía tiempo que podía comunicarse por medio del hablar, aunque su método favorito era la mente; esto debido a que el pensamiento es exclusivo del pensador y nadie lo entiende mientras no se exprese por escrito o verbalmente.

-He averiguado más detalles sobre el dragón blanco que participó en la guerra anterior. Es una mujer y tiene una relación con el faraón Seto.-respondió una voz tenebrosa y diabólica desde el interior de la nube.

-¿Una mujer?-cuestionó sorprendido el inválido.

-Parece que Seto consiguió a esa chica después de la muerte de la reina y la usa como su arma secreta de combate y al mismo tiempo como amante.

El hombre carcomido esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver sus dientes amarillos y sus encías negras por los años sin atención e higiene.

-Así que el dragón que vimos es su compañera y protectora del país.

-Ese dragón será un problema cuando logremos recuperar nuestras fuerzas para atacar de nuevo al reino de Egipto.

-No será difícil acabar con ella.-respondió el hombre calcinado haciendo que el dueño de la voz oscura, con su silencio, mostrara incomprensión-Diamante, si es pareja de Seto siempre existen las formas de separar a las parejas. En especial si no hay matrimonio de por medio.

-¿Tienes algún plan para acabar de una vez con la familia del faraón Aknankanom?

De nuevo una sonrisa macabra y alegre se formó en los labios del tipo. Sus hombros se movieron al compás de sus risas.

-Diamante, tendrás que averiguar más sobre esa chica y cuando llegué el momento adecuado haremos que Seto pierda mucho más que cualquier otro soberano egipcio.

-Veré que tus planes funcionen esta vez, Bakura. Tenemos sólo una opción antes de que su cuerpo perezca.

-No moriré con tanta facilidad.-respondió Bakura con felicidad en su voz.

De la nube oscura se vio el rostro de una criatura similar a un demonio color piedra.

-Yo soy parte de ti, Bakura. Y cuando logres tu propósito yo estaré allí para destruir a todo aquel que no este de nuestro lado.

-Eso lo sé, Diamante. Y mientras mi cuerpo físico este paralizado tú, mi alma, puedes moverte y actuar en mi favor.

-Lo haré.

Bakura se rió a carcajadas, como hacía mucho tiempo que no reía. Desde la pelea contra los reyes anteriores, Atem y Teana.

.

.

El reino de Egipto continuó con su desarrollo cotidiano y poco a poco se olvidó el asunto de la guerra. Con el paso de los meses, los pueblerinos fueron adaptándose a su nueva forma de vida tras el cambio emocional y físico que la guerra dejó tras ella.

Al mismo tiempo, el vínculo entre Seto y Kisara se fortaleció en ellos y la confianza era recíproca. Cada día se sentían más en su ambiente uno con el otro y eso daba, como resultado, que la relación de ambos fuera cada vez mejor.

Pero, la parte emocional de Kisara seguía afectada por la incertidumbre de si Seto la amaba o sólo era deseo sexual.

Anteriormente pensó que Seto la amaba y que Isis estaba en el olvido, pero comenzaba a pensar que eso no era cierto puesto que el faraón se mostraba serio con ella. El silencio con que le respondió aquel día la tenía, literalmente, traumada.

Pero, muy a su pesar, no le molestaba estar con Seto en un plan menos formal. Después de todo, ella lo amaba y el simple hecho de acompañarlo en las noches era suficiente para ella.

Era un placer poder apoyarlo en lo que fuera aún si sus necesitas afectivas no eran complacidas.

Porque tampoco esperaba ser correspondida, sino que anhelaba la felicidad de Seto por sobre la suya.

Mientras tanto, en la corte real, los sacerdotes ya sabían, más por intuición que por chisme, que Seto tenía una relación amorosa con Kisara; hecho que causó conmoción y disgusto entre los sacerdotes.

Nadie consideraba correcto que el faraón tuviera una relación sentimental con una mujer: el acontecimiento parecía depravado y en contra de los principios de sus creencias.

Todos eran conscientes de que, como hombre, Seto necesitaba una mujer con la cual satisfacer sus deseos carnales, empero una cosa era utilizar a una mujer para sentir placer y otra muy distinta era tener sentimientos de amor por ella.

Eso era algo que no toleraban los sacerdotes, mas tampoco podían oponerse y reprocharle al faraón sobre su inmadurez para separar goce sexual y cariño.

-No estamos en el derecho de decirle a Seto sobre su actitud reprobable de amar a una mujer que no es su esposa.-dijo en voz alta uno de los sacerdotes, poseedor del ojo milenario.

-Como consejeros que somos, creo que es nuestro deber informarle de su actitud y de cómo su forma de actuar a favor de esa mujer puede perjudicar a nuestro pueblo para siempre.-comentó el dueño de la báscula milenaria.

-Los estragos de la guerra se hubieran evitado si Seto utilizara a esa chica como lo que en realidad es: un arma protectora para usarse como escudo y defensa en contra de los enemigos.-agregó el poseedor de la llave milenaria.

-Yo creo que Kisara, así es como se llama la chica, es alguien de suma importancia.-dijo la dama más joven de todos, dueña del collar milenario.

-¿Has visto algo en tus visiones, Anat?-cuestionó Mahad interrogando a la poseedora del collar mágico.

-Como tal no he visto una visión, pero sí sentí algo muy fuerte vinculado a Kisara. Ella hará cosas que cambiarán para siempre el curso de nuestras vidas.

Guardaron silencio, analizando las palabras de Anat, una sacerdotisa que llevaba unos pocos años al servicio del faraón y que tenía un poder muy sorprendente para predecir el futuro. Aunque las visiones del futuro no recurrían a ella con la frecuencia suficiente como para que supiera, con exactitud, cómo actuar en casos peculiares como el problema que tenían la obligación de resolver justo en esos momentos.

-Mahad, tú eres el hombre de más confianza para el faraón. Deberías de decirle que deje a esa chica o la ponga en su lugar como el arma para cuidar de Egipto.-dijo el mayor de los sacerdotes.

-Temo decir que no escucha lo que le digo. A veces creo que está demasiado hechizado por esa mujer.-

-¿Lo habrá embrujado?-preguntó preocupada la dueña del rompecabezas milenario.

-No, ella no tiene ningún poder mágico fuera de la manipulación del dragón.-negó Anat con firmeza.

-Tal vez debamos dejar que las cosas fluyan y esperar a ver qué sucede.-dijo Mahad en un intento por dar desenlace a la conversación.

-Eso es intolerable. Kisara puede influenciar mucho en el faraón y eso causar problemas a nosotros. Ni siquiera le interesa Egipto, sólo el bienestar de ella a costa de los ciudadanos.

Mahad dio un suspiro de cansancio, porque supuso que la reunión duraría más de lo planeado. Él, como padre adoptivo de Seto, tampoco aprobaba lo que hacía su hijo, mas no era su derecho juzgar lo que hiciera el faraón.

En otra parte del palacio, Seto recorría a pie los pasillos más recónditos de su enorme vivienda. Meses habían pasado desde la última vez que paseó por su propiedad con la única intención de despegar la mente de las experiencias que estaba viviendo recientemente.

Una parte de su alma estaba más relajada con el hecho de que Kisara supiera de su matrimonio con Isis; al menos no tenía ese secreto y fue sincero al decir que la muerte de ella fue dolorosa para él.

Más aún existía un secreto para Kisara: él sabía que el padre golpeador de ella había muerto en la tormenta de arena y no tenía el valor de decirle que le ocultó todo eso con la intención de evitar que ella tuviera un motivo para volver a su tierra natal.

Al saber que Kisara era azotada por su padre, lo más probable era que ella no quisiera regresar allá, pero eso no significaba que fuera correcto ocultar un evento de tanta importancia para ella.

Kisara era más que su amante; era la mujer que amaba.

La amaba, aunque le costaba mucho decirle con palabras como ella deseaba.

En ocasiones sentía que Kisara era su otra mitad, la mujer que los dioses egipcios crearon para él, y que Isis sólo fue la mujer con la que tuvo que casarse para evitar que lo unieran con una desconocida.

¿Casarse?

La idea de casarse nunca surcó su mente masculina en la que el matrimonio no era una opción. Si lo hizo antes fue porque era una obligación como rey de Egipto.

¿Obligación? ¿Se casó por obligación?

Si pensaba a detalle las cosas, nadie se casaba más que por obligación. Mahad y Mana fueron comprometidos, su padre buscó esposa cuando le dijeron que era un deber real y así se casó con su madre; mismo acontecimiento que él vivió con Isis.

Quizá el matrimonio por otras razones no existía, por lo menos en los tiempos que atravesaba Egipto.

Entonces, igual que un relámpago en las tormentas que caen en países alejado del desierto, una idea loca atravesó la mente del faraón Seto: si se casaba con Kisara sería el primer matrimonio por amor en su país.

No se sentía forzado a estar con Kisara, su compañía era agradable, tanto física como emocional, era una buena chica y con cualidades únicas e irrepetibles entre las mujeres. Literalmente podía decir que era una joya invaluable.

Caminó por el pasillo durante largo rato hasta que llegó a uno de los balcones del palacio y se recargó en el barandal observando todo el horizonte a la vista. El palacio, los muros que lo separaban del pueblo, las casas de los aldeanos y a lo lejos el desierto.

El desierto; el lugar que le trajo a su querida Kisara.

Kisara cruzó las arenas calientes del desierto y llegó a su país sin saber qué le deparaba el destino cruel. Ahora se había convertido en la amante del faraón y era criticada por todos los de la realeza.

No era justo.

Injusticia era que Kisara, dando tanto amor, paciencia y comprensión al soberano egipcio, recibiera las habladurías de los sacerdotes que sentían desprecio por ella.

Ella no era aceptada por los demás. Siendo pareja de Seto eso era algo normal; la envidia era poderosa en el medio de la realeza.

Y mientras su sentido de la visión le mostraba su reinado, y aún más allá de este, Seto supo, en aquel momento de lucidez, lo que debía hacer.

Por el bien de Kisara, e incluso el de él mismo, lo mejor sería formalizar la relación de ambos.

Irguió la espalda y se retiró caminando con paso firme y decidido hacia la sala real para informar sobre el decreto que diría públicamente dentro de poco tiempo.

Kisara sería su nueva esposa.

Continuará...

 **¿Qué tal va el asunto? Como ya vieron, hay un nuevo personaje involucrado; hay gran vinculación de esta historia con mi fic anterior a este como predecesor de lo narrado aquí. ¿Cómo creen que se desarrolle la historia desde ahora?**


	38. Chapter 38

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 38

-¿Tienes que estar jugando al decir eso?

Mahad no salía de su incredulidad y sorpresa al enterarse de los planes del faraón. Espontáneamente, golpeó con la palma de sus manos la mesa donde el rey descansaba los brazos mientras bebía un té, olvidándose por completo de sus modales y de su nivel social para dirigirse al faraón.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de forma tan irrespetuosa!-vociferó Seto levantándose de la silla.

Los ojos de ambos hombres sacaban chispas por la furia creciente en sus fueros internos. Mahad por la decisión del Seto y este por la actitud reprochable de su sacerdote más leal.

-Habiendo tantas mujeres con las cuales puedes contraer matrimonio y tienes que escoger a la menos indicada para ti.

-Te equivocas. Kisara es la más indicada. Tenemos tiempo de ser pareja y de conocernos mutuamente, así que no necesito a otra mujer a mi lado para gobernar Egipto.

-¿Sabías que todos los sacerdotes se quejan de que por culpa de Kisara arriesgaste a todo el país? ¿Crees que ellos aprobarán que te cases con una mujer que ni siquiera sabemos su origen?

-¡Tú sabes bien de donde viene ella!-habló Seto controlando su voz para gritar lo menos posible.

-Sabemos que proviene del país vecino que fue destruido por una tormenta de arena y que su familia murió en ese evento. Pero fuera de allí no tenemos idea de nada. ¿Qué hacía? ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Era honrada? ¿Era humilde?

Seto tuvo que apretar su mandíbula con fuerza para no revelar lo que sabía del pasado doloroso de Kisara. No era su deber revelar a voz en cuello las cosas horrorosas que ella vivió; sin mencionar el hecho de que fue en un momento de intimidad que sólo se da entre ellos dos.

Nadie podría comprender mejor esa unión de sus cuerpos y almas como ambos, Seto y Kisara.

-No considero correcto indagar en su pasado.-fue la única respuesta de Seto.

-¿Piensas casarte con alguien del que nunca le has preguntado nada de su vida?-cuestionó Mahad desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido-¡Es una locura!

-El padre de Kisara murió; esa información es suficiente para mí.

-¿Sabe ella eso?

Seto calló y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Porque era obvio que no había comunicado eso a Kisara.

Mahad sonrió de medio lado; un tanto divertido con la conversación.

-Tienes un secreto grande con ella y no sabes de su vida. Me sorprende que te dejes llevar pos tus emociones para querer formalizar algo que no tiene futuro.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no tiene futuro nuestra relación?

-¿Te habías percatado de que esa mujer no puede tener hijos?

El faraón Seto quedó atónito ante las palabras de su servidor. Era algo que no había cuestionado.

-¿Piensas que Kisara es estéril?

-Me parece extraño que embarazaste a Isis rápidamente, pero con esta chica no hay señales de embarazo y han pasado meses desde que comenzaron con sus uniones carnales.

Seto agachó la cabeza, pensativo y analítico.

Uno de los motivos por los que era obligatorio el matrimonio era, precisamente, por la crianza de hijos. El faraón debía procrear para tener una descendencia que heredara el trono a su muerte.

Isis no tardó en concebir a su hijo en cuanto inició la intimidad entre ella y Seto. Contrario a Kisara que, tras varios meses, casi un año, de ser pareja de Seto jamás había dicho que estuviera embarazada.

Eso sólo podía significar algo: Kisara no podía tener hijos.

Para Seto eso no sería problema; después de todo, la muerte del bebé que tuvo con Isis lo lastimó mucho y sabía que los partos siempre estaban acompañados de riesgos. Algo que no deseaba para Kisara.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró a Mahad.

-Sea como sea he tomado mi decisión. Me casaré con Kisara estén de acuerdo o no.

Mahad cerró sus manos formando puños, inconforme con la determinación del faraón. Una vez decidía algo, nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Resoplando, con pasos firmes y pesados, Mahad salió del cuarto dejando solo al Faraón, sumergido en sus pensamientos y en el camino marital que había escogido para su vida.

.

.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Esposa!?

-El faraón ha dicho que anunciará su compromiso con Kisara dentro de poco tiempo.

La voz maléfica y diabólica de Diamante sonaba en toda la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo de Bakura postrado en la cama de tela y paja. Reposaba tras haber cambiado algunos de los vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo carbonizado.

-¿La joven sabe del matrimonio?-cuestionó Bakura interesado.

-Aún no. Han pasado unos minutos desde que Seto habló con el sacerdote Mahad sobre las nupcias.

Bakura caviló cada palabra y luego estalló a carcajadas tras unos segundos de silencio total por su parte.

-¡Es perfecto, Diamante! Tenemos lo que necesitamos para acabar con Seto antes de que él descubra nuestra presencia.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-interrogó Diamante, curioso por saber las ideas de Bakura para destruir a la familia del faraón Aknankanom, fallecido hacía muchísimos años atrás.

.

.

Los pensamientos de Seto eran tan profundos como un mar que incluso podía ver la negrura del fondo de estos. Meditaba mucho sobre la situación en la que estaba.

Las opiniones de los demás no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero seguramente todos estarían en su contra por el casamiento con Kisara.

Amaba a esa mujer y nada se interpondría en su matrimonio próximo. Pero tampoco podía revelarse con sus sacerdotes y servidores.

La situación era complicada.

Igualmente, no sabía cómo decirle a Kisara que deseaba casarse con ella, mucho menos si ella aceptaría. En su corazón algo le decía que ella estaría de acuerdo, puesto que no dudaba del amor que ella sentía por él.

Con la barbilla recargada en sus manos cruzadas y los codos colocados en la mesa, Seto analizaba todo lo que ese día estaba viviendo.

El pasado de Kisara, el amor de ellos dos, el enojo y el desacuerdo de Mahad y el resto de los sacerdotes.

.

.

Los pies de Kisara se movían arriba y abajo dentro del agua, salpicando pequeñas gotas en la arena del jardín localizado en el interior del palacio. Aprovechaba que necesitaba un descanso de tanta rutina y hoy no vería a Seto hasta la noche.

Jugaba como niña sacando los pies y volviéndolos a introducir en el agua del oasis repetidas veces. Disfrutaba mucho esa vida al lado de su amado Seto.

Inmersa en su diversión, no percibió una presencia extraña cerca de ella hasta que una atmosfera fría le provocó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Giró asustada llevando el pie izquierdo a la superficie y entonces miró algo en el suelo.

Una carta.

Un papel con letras escritas, cuidadosamente doblado.

Temerosa, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y desenvolvió el papel para leer el contenido.

 _"Kisara, necesito que nos veamos dentro de una hora en las afueras del pueblo. Ven pronto y no le digas a nadie. Rompe este aviso en cuanto lo leas. Mahad."_

La peliblanca arrugó la frente extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo Mahad se comportaba de esa forma?

El ritmo latiente de su corazón se aceleró precipitadamente ante el pavor de pensar que algo malo le pasaba a su querido Seto. El sacerdote no se comportaba así nunca; lo que significaba que estaban sucediendo cosas terribles y, probablemente, quería el apoyo del dragón blanco. Tal vez debían hablar de algo importante para consultar al faraón juntos.

Vertiginosa, Kisara se puso de pie aproximándose al arbusto más cercano, se secó con una toalla y salió corriendo a toda la velocidad permitida por sus piernas delgadas. Mientras corría, rompió en muchos pedazos el papel con la escritura.

Una vez se encontró en la explanada del palacio, se colocó en posición y liberó sus alas de dragón, su cuerpo fue tomando la forma de dicha bestia enorme y salió volando por los cielos alejándose del lugar.

Por su mente no pasó nunca verificar con Seto o con el mismo Mahad si era verdad lo que decía aquel papel.

Continuará...

 **Les aviso que hay algunos episodios con errores secuenciales que por motivos de que escribí varios capítulos seguidos, no me dio tiempo de revisarlos y corregirlos. Pero lo importante permanece fiel a la historia.**


	39. Chapter 39

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 39

Los pasos firmes y pesados de Mahad sonaban gracias al eco que producían las paredes de los pasillos en el palacio real.

Encolerizado, comprendió, al caminar, que Seto estaba fuera de su control. Ya no era el niño que crió tras el óbito de los reyes Atem y Teana; ahora era un adulto que tomaba sus propias decisiones, aún si estas contradecían al resto de la corte.

Refrenar a Seto ya no era una opción si de todos modos él, como gobernante, haría lo que se le viniera en gana.

Hablar sería inútil, así que lo mejor era ignorar a Seto y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. En caso de que los sacerdotes lo interrogaran sobre el asunto diría que Seto actuó sin avisarle nada por primera vez en toda su vida.

Sería creíble, ya que todos sabían que cuando Seto se dejaba guiar por las emociones era el hombre más obstinado de Egipto.

Urgía llegar al lado de su esposa para hablar con ella sobre el futuro matrimonio de Seto, pero mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su ritmo al caminar notó algo fuera de lo normal en el pasillo.

Una sombra de una persona se movió justo del otro lado del corredor. Al no distinguir con claridad la identidad del extraño, Mahad frenó en seco y se puso alerta.

Nada.

Ningún movimiento en el interior.

Avanzó cautelosamente hasta llegar al lugar donde vio la sombra moverse. Allí, localizó con la mirada una nota escrita en letra legible que prontamente supo se trataba de la letra de Kisara.

 _"_ _Señor Mahad. Necesito verlo en las afueras del pueblo urgentemente. Ha surgido un problema y necesito consultarlo a usted primero antes que al faraón. Sólo usted puede ayudarme. Muchas gracias. Kisara."_

Una vez hubo leído aquel curioso contenido, su mente comenzó a divagar sobre las intenciones de Kisara. ¿Por qué querría verlo afuera del pueblo? Ella no se comportaba así y menos a escondidas del faraón.

Quizá había escuchado su conversación con Seto y algo tramaba para lograr casarse con el rey. O tal vez pasó un evento desastroso que sólo un sacerdote podía atender en lugar del soberano egipcio.

O, quizá, había descubierto el engaño sobre la muerte de su familia y necesita el apoyo de Mahad antes de presentarse ante el faraón personalmente para hablar del asunto.

Fuese como fuese algo era seguro: Kisara lo requería urgentemente y no podía negarse. Mucho menos si sería la futura reina de Egipto, en especial porque estaba convencido de que Seto se uniría a ella sin importarle las quejas de la corte de sacerdotes.

Dando vueltas al tema comprendió, poco a poco, que rehusarse era una mala opción. Así que, decidido, apretando en su puño el papel con la nota, se encaminó al lugar señalado en el escrito.

.

.

El pueblo estaba rodeado por arena del desierto y muros de roca formada por la temperatura caliente del ambiente en el que se localizaba el país Egipto.

Como no estaba segura del punto exacto en el que Mahad la había citado, Kisara se vio en la obligación de caminar en círculos rodeando todo el pueblo sin estar demasiado cerca, ni demasiado lejos de la población.

Para evitar llamar la atención había vuelto a tomar su forma humana sellando al dragón blanco en su corazón. Ya había transcurrido la hora desde que recibió la nota con la indicación de encontrarse con Mahad, así que era muy probable que el nombrado viniera en camino para verse con ella.

Con pasos pausados y tranquilos, Kisara recorrió a pie el rededor sin perder de vista las viviendas del pueblo.

-Mahad ya no debe de tardar en llegar. Estoy segura.

Miró el cielo azul, la arena del desierto y todo ese ambiente le trajo a memoria los recuerdos de cuando vino desde el país vecino a Egipto con la idea de escapar a su destino cruel al lado de su padre.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos, ensanchando el pecho, mientras disfrutaba del viento golpeando su cara. Meciendo juntamente sus cabellos blancos y largos hasta la cintura diminuta que lucía en su cuerpo bien formado con el paso de los años y la madurez corporal.

Repentinamente, un escalofrío recorrió toda la masa del cuero de su cuerpo al sentir una presencia maligna detrás de ella. Abrió los orbes azules asustada, pero cuando quiso girar al notar que algo, o alguien, estaba justo detrás de ella unas enormes manos negras huesudas, con uñas similares a las garras de una bestia, la aprisionaron por el cuello quitándole movimiento.

Forcejeo en un intento de zafarse del agarre, pero este fue en aumento. Giró los ojos con la idea de ver a su agresor, pero sólo pudo sentir las manos frías y secas del ser tenebroso que la mantenía capturada.

Movió descontroladamente manos y pies, sin embargo escapar era imposible. Quiso liberar a su dragón, empero este tampoco salió a su defensa. Sus fuerzas fueron flaqueando poco a poco y perdió la sensibilidad y el movimiento para seguir luchando por salvar su vida.

Su visión se fue oscureciendo y un frío helado atravesó su cuerpo como si un hielo la hubiera golpeado fuertemente. La garra del demonio había descendido hasta tocar su espalda, transmitiéndole esa frialdad que detenía sus poderes.

Los jadeos de Kisara dejaron de escucharse finalmente y sus parpados cayeron pesadamente; la gravedad balanceaba sus brazos inertes que colgaban cual si estuviera muerta.

El monstruo demoniaco la soltó y su cuerpo cayó al suelo arenoso. Inmóvil, petrificado. La criatura acercó su rostro al de ella para observarla mejor.

-Todavía está viva.

-Déjala. No quiero matarla, eso vendrá después. Ahora vamos por el siguiente y haz como lo dije.

La voz de Bakura sonó en los oídos de Diamante y, como un esclavo obediente, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba ubicado Mahad.

Kisara, inconsciente, yacía tirada con la respiración leve y pausada.

.

.

En el lado oeste del pueblo, en dirección contraria a la ubicación de Kisara, Mahad caminaba revisando los recovecos de la tierra arenosa del desierto. Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, Mahad vigilaba cada rincón esperando algún movimiento raro o anormal.

Aunque, más que nada, se hallaba en espera de Kisara. Comenzó a formular ideas malas relacionadas a ella ya que, a su juicio, la tardanza no era una cualidad común en Kisara y resultaba sospechoso, o raro, que llevara el atraso considerable de más o menos lo que en el tiempo actual serían 20 minutos.

Giraba los ojos en búsqueda de localizar con la visión a la joven, pero extrañamente no la veía.

-¿Será posible que me haya dejado engañar por esa chica y esté planeando algo en mi contra?-murmuró por lo bajo.

Por un ligero momento sus sentimientos de miedo y enojo se combinaron en uno solo. Había caído en un engaño por parte de la que, muy seguramente, se volvería la reina de Egipto. Tal vez ella estaba enterada de los planes de Seto y algo planeaba.

Golpeado por la idea de que Kisara, con su gran poder, pudiera atacarlo, se puso en posición de combate y preparó su energía para liberar a su mago oscuro, el monstruo que lo acompañaba de la misma manera que el dragón blanco a Kisara.

Estaba reuniendo su energía en un punto específico cuando, de pronto, sintió un aura maligna alrededor suyo. Dio la vuelta sobre su cuerpo para mirar hacia donde percibía aquel poder tenebroso, pero no distinguió nada.

-¡Kisara! ¿Qué estás planeando?

Y, como una respuesta inesperada, una fuerza invisible lo golpeó en la zona estomacal y sintió un gran dolor punzante seguido de un líquido caliente que brotaba de donde había recibido aquel golpe brutal.

Al bajar la vista para contemplar lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo paralizado se horrorizó. Una garra de bestia blanca había traspasado su piel creando un agujero en la zona estomacal vertiendo sangre sobre la arena del suelo.

Mahad no tardó en comprender lo que había pasado: Kisara lo había atacado al estar desprevenido.

Se tambaleó y cayó pesadamente flaqueando en sus fuerzas por la grave herida en su cuerpo. Intentó levantarse, pero le fue casi imposible debido a que, cada movimiento hecho, le causaba un dolor agudo que casi perforaba sus entrañas igual que el ataque.

Quiso mirar a su atacante, sin embargo la presencia que lo lastimó desapareció tan pronto hubo cometido su propósito.

-Ki…sara…

El nombre de la única persona que pudo provocarle tal daño salió de su boca con un dejo de desprecio e irritación. Hizo esfuerzos jadeantes por erguir su cuerpo, sosteniendo el peso de este sobre sus brazos y piernas, empero volvió a caer agotado.

Sentía cómo el líquido vital de color rojo iba saliendo de sus entrañas y se esparcía sobre la arena ensuciándolo y coloreándola. Perdió la fuerza necesaria para huir a buscar ayuda, así que, con movimientos tambaleantes, sostuvo su anillo milenario y reunió, débilmente, la poca energía que le quedaba.

Debía pedir ayuda, pero estando retirado del pueblo nadie lo buscaría, por lo que tenía sólo una opción para, al menos, lograr avisar sobre el peligro que consistía en tener a Kisara en el palacio.

Su energía se fue concentrando en el anillo y este despidió una luz fuerte que iluminó a Mahad debilitado por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡Que alguien sienta esto!

Luchó por mantener su fuerza firme, más el daño era tanto que sentía como si la vida se le estuviera escapando de entre sus dedos como el agua que fluye. Aumentó el impulso energético para cumplir su ideal.

En el palacio, durante la jornada de importación del agua proveniente del río Nilo, algunas mujeres dedicadas a dicho empleo llevaban jarrones llenos del fluido vital para la vida en la Tierra desértica. Entre esas jóvenes se encontraba la sacerdotisa Anat, llevando entre sus finas manos un búcaro grande, que, repentina e inesperadamente, sintió una fuerza poderosa procedente de las afueras del pueblo.

Dicha fuerza la golpeó como un rayo cayendo desde el cielo y la hizo soltar el jarrón, derramando su contenido por el suelo al tiempo que se hacía añicos.

Las otras mujeres miraron a Anat y quedaron perplejas, en especial por el hecho de que Anat, tras permanecer unos segundos de pie, cayó de golpe al suelo.

-¡Anat!

Los gritos desesperados de las chicas se oyeron por el jardín y se aproximaron a la sacerdotisa. Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en el cielo sin moverse, paralizados y brillosos cual si estuviera convertida en piedra.

-¡Anat! ¡Señorita Anat!

Zarandearon a la sacerdotisa con la intención de hacerla reaccionar, sin embargo esta no se inmutó, lo que provocó miedo en las empleadas del palacio. Hasta que, finalmente, Anat se estremeció y recobró la consciencia.

-Señorita Anat.-volvió a decir una de las encargadas del lugar.

-Mahad esta malherido.

Las damas se lanzaron miradas perplejas entre ellas y Anat comprendió que estaban confundidas.

-Algo terrible le pasó al sacerdote Mahad.

Y cuánta razón tenía Anat, la única mujer sacerdotisa y además con poderes únicos. Poseedora del collar milenario heredado de la anterior sacerdotisa.

Cuánta razón tuvo al sentir cómo la fuerza de Mahad decayó. Como el aliento de vida abandonó al sacerdote más fiel del faraón Seto, como la herida continuó sangrando en medio de ese desierto sin final, como los orbes de Mahad perdieron su brillo y la materia sólida de él comenzó a endurecerse al no tener calor corporal dentro.

Como el viento mecía la ropa de Mahad y la sortija del milenio dejó de resplandecer porque el proveedor de la energía había expirado. Porque Mahad volvió al abismo de la oscuridad de la que nadie regresa una vez toma ese camino.

La sombra de la muerte había surcado al pueblo de Egipto.

En otra parte de las afueras del aquel país apartado del mundo, una mujer de cabellera blanca y ojos azules llamada Kisara, aún no despertaba del sueño profundo al que fue sometida por los poderes oscuros del enemigo de la familia real.

Continuará...

 **Pronto finalizará esta parte de la historia que habla sobre el pasado de Seto y Kisara en Egipto, muchos años antes de que Kaiba viaje al antiguo Egipto y conozca a Kisara.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.**

Capítulo 40

El puño cerrado, de aquella mano morena con dedos grandes y gruesos, golpeó estrepitosamente la mesa de madera causando una vibración tan fuerte que movió los papeles que yacían arriba de está.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-vociferó a voz en cuello en el faraón Seto ante la noticia que acababa de percibir con su sentido auditivo.

-Temo informarle, su majestad, que el sacerdote Mahad ha muerto.-fueron las palabras que pronunció, con un nudo formado en la garganta, la bella sacerdotisa Anat.

-¡Estás equivocada! ¡Tus poderes no están actuando como se debe!

El cuerpo de Anat se estremeció ligeramente al ver al faraón gritando con tal potencia que sus cuerdas vocales terminarían dañadas.

La tarde había llegado a Egipto con un mensaje tan triste que incluso el faraón se sentía abrumado física y espiritualmente.

-¡Sé que mientes! ¡Deja de bromear o haré que te decapiten!

Seto abandonó su posición detrás del escritorio y se paró frente a frente de Anat. Sus ojos destellaban furia y desprecio por la chica a la cual consideraba casi una blasfema contra sus principios de no mentir al soberano egipcio.

-Mahad utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para mandar su energía y así avisarnos de que estaba herido. Pero ahora mi collar me mostró que el cuerpo de Mahad permanece en las afueras del pueblo y la vida lo ha dejado para siempre.

Las fuertes manos de Seto se abalanzaron sobre el cuello de Anat que sintió un apretón fuerte que cortaba su respiración y le provocaba dolor. Por unos segundos temió que ella también muriera al ver cómo Seto mostraba los dientes apretados ante la ira que guardaba por la noticia recibida.

Pronto Seto recapacitó y soltó a Anat que lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Acompaña a la guardia real a donde se localiza el cuerpo de Mahad.

La voz ordenativa del faraón indicaba que no aceptaba una queja o enloquecería contra aquel que no cumpliera su deber con la realeza.

-Sí, su Majestad.

Tan rápido como sus piernas podían moverse tras el susto de perder la vida a manos del hombre al que le servía, Anat salió corriendo de la estancia dejando al faraón Seto sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Con los puños recargados en la mesa, la respiración de Seto se contrajo y sus ojos dilatados mostraban fuego en su interior.

Le costaba dificultad afrontar la realidad que estaba viviendo: Mahad estaba muerto.

Debía ser un error. Una equivocación de la interpretación del mensaje que Mahad transmitió a Anat poco antes del supuesto fenecimiento. Además no tenía lógica que hubiera muerto si Mahad era un hombre de excelente salud física y aún era joven.

Nuevamente, con la misma furia de momentos antes, golpeó con el puño la mesa causando una vibración tan fuerte que incluso pudo romperla con el impacto.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Estoy seguro!

Volvió a azotar ambos puños, enfurecido con el engaño que cayó sobre su castillo. Lo mejor sería averiguar, por él mismo, si ese rumor era cierto. De cualquier forma, su deber como rey era ir a donde yacía el cadáver de su sacerdote más fiel.

Sin embargo optó por su propio estilo para ir a buscar los rastros de Mahad.

Con pasos duros, salió del cuarto y cruzó por el pasillo en busca de la única persona que lo podía acompañar en un momento tan difícil para brindarle una pizca de apoyo emocional: Kisara.

Dos golpecitos leves sonaron en la puerta de madera perteneciente a la habitación donde tantas veces el faraón y su amante se deleitaban cuerpo con cuerpo.

-¡Kisara! ¡Abre la puerta!

El silencio del otro lado fue la única respuesta que recibió Seto y eso lo inquietó aún más. Llevaba lo que en tiempos modernos serían 30 minutos buscando a Kisara por todos los rincones conocidos del palacio. Pero su ubicación resultaba desconocida y comenzaba a inundarse de preocupación por la mujer que amaba.

Ella jamás desaparecía, ni siquiera salía del palacio. No encajaba su ausencia en un momento así.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza en su pie, Seto pateó la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera y cruzó el umbral de la habitación privada de Kisara.

Nadie. Estaba en completo vacío.

Observó cada rincón de la recámara, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin embargo pronto comprobó que Kisara no se hallaba en su vivienda.

-¿Qué está pasando?

El corazón de Seto latía velozmente ante la acumulación de emociones lo llenaban por dentro. Mahad estaba muerto y Kisara desaparecida; las personas más importantes para él no estaban a su lado.

Cabizbajo, miró la cama de paja donde Kisara dormía por las noches. Por su mente, masculina al fin, pasaron los recuerdos de esos momentos de pasión que llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo con Kisara. Instantes que comenzaron con la única intención de sentir placer y comodidad tras la partida de su esposa Isis, pero al paso del tiempo fue comprendiendo que Kisara era diferente a otras mujeres y la pasión se convirtió en amor.

Inquieto, Seto se preguntaba a si mismo si Kisara estaba bien. Ella no lo abandonaría sin avisarle; ya habían pasado por esa etapa. Fue en el momento en que ella quiso escapar cuando Seto le mostró que sentía por ella algo más que sólo el deseo de tener sexo.

No era expresivo, así que no le dijo que la amaba. Empero lo sentía desde el fondo de su alma.

Repentinamente, un pensamiento pasó por su mente de la misma forma que un rayo surca el cielo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y quedó boquiabierto ante la idea que acababa de tener.

Kisara no estaba en ninguna parte, la buscaba sin éxito. Mahad estaba muerto según las palabras de Anat.

¿Podría ser…acaso…?

No, eso no era posible.

Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces y se cacheteó en cada mejilla.

-No alucines, Seto. Ella no haría eso nunca.

Pero era muy extraño que el mismo día que Seto decidió casarse con Kisara y que Mahad estuvo en contra desde el principio, sucediera lo que estaba pasando.

Kisara no podía saber que él estaba planificando un matrimonio, a menos que lo hubiera escuchado escondida detrás de la puerta o Mahad se lo platicó y entonces…

Alucinaba, eso era un hecho. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y salió apresuradamente del cuarto antes de que su razonamiento dejara de funcionar correctamente.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó hacia donde debían llegar en cualquier instante Anat, la corte real y el cadáver de Mahad.

A la orden del rey, las grandes puertas del palacio se abrieron dando paso a una carretela rodeaba de soldados egipcios. Guiándolos cual si no supieran el camino a seguir para llegar a su destino, Anat se encontraba al frente con un semblante lleno de tristeza y pesar. Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que, minutos atrás, habían brotado sin control por haber perdido a uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Los sacerdotes reales se aproximaron y miraron, depositado encima de la carretela, el cuerpo sin vida de Mahad cubierto por una sábana de tela café. Sus rostros palidecieron y sus bocas estaban abiertas formando una O, casi con la mandíbula caída por la gran sorpresa.

Seto corrió al vestíbulo para recibir a los guardias aunque sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que también era importante para su vida.

-¡Mahad!

Los gritos desgarradores de Mana rompieron el silencio pesado de la atmosfera y tan pronto como apareció en escena, se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de su marido.

-¡Mahad! ¡Nooooo! ¡No es verdad esto! ¡No lo es!

El faraón y el resto de sacerdotes mantuvieron la cordura para no interferir con el dolor expresado de Mana ante la pérdida de su esposo. Gritos, llanto y pesar era lo que Mana exclamaba en medio de todos los presentes.

Seto fijó su mirada en el bulto que formaba el cuerpo cubierto por la manta. Un dolor agudo lo llenó por dentro, mas contuvo su deseo de llorar y caer en la histeria como su madre adoptiva lo estaba justo en esos momentos. Comprendió que era verdad lo dicho por Anat: Mahad estaba fenecido.

Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por la mano del sacerdote dueño de la báscula milenaria.

-Faraón, debe alejar a la mujer de Mahad de aquí. Sino no podremos llevarnos el cuerpo para realizar un análisis de lo sucedido.

La parálisis, que hasta el momento no permitía a Seto mover ni dejar de mirar el punto donde estaba Mahad, por fin desapareció de su materia física y recobró la consciencia sobre el lugar donde estaba y cuál era su deber a seguir.

Vio sus alrededores y se acercó, tambaleante, hacia Mana. La tomó por los hombros e hizo esfuerzos leves por animarla a levantarla del suelo.

-Mana, necesitan retirar el cuerpo. Vámonos.

Pero la respuesta no fue exactamente lo que Seto hubiera deseado, porque Mana lo empujó con un brazo haciendo que el rey retrocediera un paso. Su comportamiento no era adecuado, puesto que trataba al Faraón como si de alguien familiar se tratara; lo cual era correcto, pero sólo en privado era adecuado que se trataran como familia que eran.

Seto comenzó a descontrolarse un poco debido a su orgullo herido, en especial cuando notó las miradas asombradas y los murmullos de la corte real. Jamás dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera Mana, lo contradijeran de esa manera frente a todos.

Con más firmeza que antes, Seto tomó por los brazos a Mana y la jaló hacia él sin obedecer a los reclamos de ella. Pudo ver los ojos verdes de la chica humedecidos por el llanto y las lágrimas bañando su cara aún hermosa a pesar del paso de los años. La mujer forcejeó descontrolada.

-¡No, Mahad! ¡Es una mentira! ¡Estoy segura!

Con un movimiento de la cabeza Seto ordenó que se llevaran el cuerpo cuanto antes. En cuanto la petición fue cumplida, Seto soltó a Mana y esta se derrumbó en el suelo sin parar de llorar.

La tristeza era contagiosa y Seto también se sentía devastado interiormente. Pero no podía resquebrajarse en una situación tan crítica como esta.

Giró la cabeza y vio como la carretela se perdía entre los jardines del palacio. Ligeramente se empaparon sus ojos, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo grande por controlarse.

Anat se acercó a él.

-Majestad, hemos encontrado algo que aún no sabemos su procedencia.

Sin esperar a que el rey hablara, Anata sacó un papel con letras escritas y manchas de sangre. Lo entregó al faraón y este lo observó por unos segundos antes de abrirlo y leerlo.

La sangre se congeló en las venas de Seto y su piel morena adquirió un color pálido casi blanco como el mismo papel que sostenía en sus manos. Blanco antes de estar sucio por gotas de sangre seguramente pertenecientes a Mahad.

-¿Qué sucede, su Majestad?-cuestionó Anat anonadada.

-¿Dónde estaba este papel?-interrogó asustado el faraón.

-Mahad lo tenía guardado en su ropa. No alcanzó a ser destruido con el ataque que recibió.

Las piernas de Seto se temblaron y su cuerpo se tambaleó por la sorpresa de la escritura en el papel: era la letra de Kisara citando a Mahad para encontrarse en las afueras del pueblo.

No tardó en comprender que sus pensamientos de minutos atrás eran verídicos. Kisara mató a Mahad.

-¿Majestad, está bien?

Seto no contestó, sino que trató de reponer sus fuerzas para no desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo arenoso. Era demasiado sorpresivo lo que acaba de descubrir y a pesar de ser un hombre frío le era difícil ocultar esos sentimientos que lo invadían.

Traición, decepción, tristeza, dolor, pero al mismo tiempo esperanza e ilusión de que fuera una equivocación lo que estaba pensando de la mujer que amaba y en la que confiaba el bienestar de Egipto.

-Anat, ¿el collar del milenio te ha mostrado algo sobre el deceso de Mahad?

-No, mi rey. Por más que intento no consigo ver nada relacionado a quien o que causó su muerte.

El faraón Seto tragó saliva y miró directo a los orbes a Anat.

-¿Has leído esta nota?

Por unos pocos segundos Anat guardó silencio. Luego asintió.

-Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Lo sabía. Perfectamente.

Anat volvió a asentir y se marchó corriendo hacia un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera meditar y concentrarse para liberar sus poderes.

Extrañada de lo que estaba presenciando, Mana levantó la vista hacia Seto con la cara lacrimosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Seto?

Hubo un largo silencio en el que la mirada de Seto estaba perdida en el vacío. Con el cuerpo postrado en la tierra, pero el alma y el pensamiento volando como un águila en el horizonte, aunque en ese lugar no se veían esa clase de aves.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera cobrar consciencia y mirar a la mujer que lo crió por años.

-Debemos capturar a Kisara.

Continuará...

 **Creo que hubo un pequeño error de secuencia con este episodio casi al final, pero ya me dio pereza corregirlo. Además de que hacerlo haría que cambiara lo demás que escribí. Lamento eso.**

 **Por cierto, Anat es un personaje OC creado totalmente por mí.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Al principio dudé sobre si acabar con Mahad, pero los hechos me llevaron a ello, muajajaja. Me alegra el elemento sorpresa utilizado en esta historia.**

 **Mizukik: No siempre podré actualizar seguido puesto que no escrito mucho de la historia ni con la rapidez de antes, pero la historia seguirá en pie hasta su final que ya lo tengo planeado, jijiji. De hecho la muerte de Mahad tuvo un motivo para ser llevada a cabo y no puedo cambiar los hechos. Además esto sólo es el pasado de Kisara antes de conocer a Seto Kaiba, la reencarnación de su amado faraón.**

 **Dinas'moon'E53: Habiendo tanto amor tenía que suceder algo drástico y fuerte que provocara tal reacción en Seto. No creo que nadie convierta en piedra a la persona que más ama en el mundo, XDDDD.**

 **Nanydenile: Gracias por la lectura, y la desvelada, jijijiji. ¡Wowwww! Leíste "Dos eras, un solo amor", me alegra que te gustara mi fic y su historia alterna.**


	41. Chapter 41

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 ** **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.****

Capítulo 41

La brisa movió los cabellos blancos que caían a un costado del cuerpo inerte de la joven tirada en medio de la arena del desierto. Los párpados de ella hicieron un leve intento de abrirse para permitirle mirar a su alrededor, más el peso de los mismos le impidió lograr su objetivo.

Sus dedos hicieron movimientos ligeros debido a que iba recobrando la consciencia de su ser tras haber pasado horas dormida.

Finalmente logró abrir los ojos y, pasados unos segundos en los que su visión fue tomando forma, ubicó el lugar donde se encontraba.

Lentamente, con su cuerpo entumecido y un poco adolorido, se irguió sobre sí misma. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro y observó todo el panorama a la vista. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que sucedido antes de perder la consciencia: Mahad la citó a las afueras del reino, alguien la atacó y después hubo oscuridad total en su mundo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Mahad me hizo esto?

Caviló por unos breves minutos analizando que Mahad no se comportaría de esa manera nunca. Él no era un hombre irresponsable de los que con tal de cumplir un objetivo, destruía a los demás. Debía haber una explicación.

Notó que la posición del sol indicaba que pasaba del medio día y que pronto comenzarían lo colores del atardecer que más adelante traerían a la hermosa noche estrellada. Se sorprendió de aquello, puesto que le parecía increíble que hubiera pasado horas tumbada en el suelo sin que nadie la hubiera encontrado. O a Mahad.

Con las piernas tambaleantes, y sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, Kisara consiguió el equilibrio perfecto para levantarse y dar unos cuantos pasos sin derrumbarse de nuevo contra la arena. Localizó con la mirada al pueblo de Egipto, junto con los grandes pilares del palacio que sobresalían de entre las casas humildes de los aldeanos, y pausadamente se dirigió a lo que ahora consideraba su hogar.

Por su mente el único pensamiento que pasó fue el de avisarle a Seto de que algo extraño pasó y que Mahad estaba involucrado. Aunque debía medir sus palabras ya que sabía lo sensible que se pondría Seto si alguien hablaba mal de Mahad, su sacerdote más fiel y al que consideraba su padre.

Kisara avanzó por la arena sin imaginar lo que había en el fondo del asunto. Ni lo que Seto pensaba sobre ella justo en esos momentos de incertidumbre.

.

.

Vislumbró el palacio de la familia real egipcia en el momento justo en que erguía su cabeza tras haber caminado con los pies agotados. Sus fuerzas aún no regresaban completamente a su cuerpo magullado y una opresión interna la consumía ante la idea de que no sabía lo que pasaba.

Los rastros de Mahad no habían aparecido por más que los buscó con la mirada durante el trayecto a Egipto. La ubicación del sacerdote le resultaba desconocida y eso la alteraba más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero debía ser fuerte, puesto que se encontraba ya muy cerca del palacio y eso la emocionó por la sola idea de ver nuevamente a su amado Seto.

Una sonrisa débil se formó en sus labios partidos y apresuró el caminar hacia su hogar. Sus largos cabellos blancos se movían al compás del viento que azotaba su cuerpo todavía adolorido por el ataque recibido. Aumentó la velocidad con que se acercaba a su destino final y su alegría creció al ver que las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par dando paso a la guardia real. Fue extraño, pero Kisara supuso que, muy probablemente, Seto había mandado a la corte a buscarla; aunque se suponía que su relación continuaba como un secreto para varios de los habitantes del palacio.

Siguió corriendo, avanzando rápidamente en dirección a los guardias que cruzaban el umbral de las puertas con sus armas levantadas cual si fueran a defender el país de Egipto. Aquello alertó a Kisara de que algo fuera de lo normal sucedía y frenó en seco.

Observó la escena con sus ojos entrecerrados y cubriendo con su mano el campo de visión permitido, esto debido a la potencia de los rayos solares. Los soldados avanzaron en posición de ataque; la cantidad de hombres era mucho menos de lo que se usaba en un ejército, pero más de lo común para casos de arresto a criminales.

Paralizada de pies a cabeza, Kisara los miró acercándose a donde ella estaba sin que supiera cómo reaccionar a eso. Conocía bien la forma en que Seto controlaba los asuntos del ejército: sólo los usaba para casos extremos de peligro.

¿Qué había pasado? Esa fue la única pregunta que su mente, ignorante de la situación, pudo formular para ella misma.

No se inmutó.

No actuó.

La confianza que sentía por su hombre era tanta que, ni por lo más profundo de su alma, imaginó que Seto estaba buscándola pero no por amor.

Quedó firme, de pie ante lo que se avecinaba.

No intentó salvarse ni siquiera cuando uno de los soldados la reconoció a simple vista. Su apariencia física era fácil de localizar entre la multitud de habitantes en el pueblo concurrido de Egipto.

Una chica de tez blanca, con cabellera larga e igualmente blanca y unos ojos azules que brillaban cual si imitaran el resplandor de la luna.

Encontrar a alguien así era tan sencillo como sonreírle a la persona de quien uno se enamora y desea conquistarla con el método antiguo de ofrecer regalos cursis y acaramelados.

A la señal de dicho hombre, el resto de los guardias se aproximaron temerosos a Kisara que, después de sentir sus brazos sujetados por los hombres, recuperó la conciencia sobre el lugar y momento donde estaba.

Levantó el brazo con la intención de liberarse del agarre, pero una fuerza mágica la detuvo congelando su cuerpo a medio movimiento. Su brazo quedó alzado en el aire y sus piernas incrustadas en la arena egipcia.

El miedo se apoderó de Kisara, su respiración se agitó al no entender qué pasaba. ¿Por qué la trataban de esa manera tan cruel cuando ella llevaba años viviendo en el castillo?

Forcejear era un acto inútil. Su mente confusa no tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien la había hechizado para no defenderse. Y sólo existían en Egipto algunas personas capaces de realizar una magia así.

Los sacerdotes del Faraón.

Y, tristemente, no tardó en comprobar sus suposiciones cuando la silueta de Anat, seguida por los poseedores de la báscula y la llave del milenio, se dejaron ver en medio de la multitud de soldados. Su alma se quebró en miles de pedazos y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por el impacto de la sorpresa recibida.

-Kisara.

La voz de Anat sonó lejana y distante para la aludida.

-Por favor, dime qué está pasando.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Anat y los otros sacerdotes miraron con indiferencia a la prisionera.

-Tenemos órdenes de arrestarte por asesinato de un sacerdote del faraón.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Asesinato!?

Instintivamente intentó retroceder sobre sus pasos, más le fue imposible debido a la magia utilizada para controlar sus poderes. No podía liberar al dragón blanco de ojos azules para escapar volando, aunque sus verdaderos planes eran encontrar a Seto y consultarlo directamente a él en cuestión del asunto del que la acusaban injustamente.

-No te permitiremos escapar con vida de esto. Mientras no haya órdenes del faraón, tendrás que obedecernos a nosotros.

Anat hablaba con tal fuerza y firmeza que incluso los sacerdotes se estremecieron al oírla. La joven de cabellos blancos no pudo hacer nada por impedir que la arrastraran los guardias en dirección al palacio.

El corazón de Anat estaba conmocionado ante la visión de una Kisara confundida y asustada. Internamente, sentía que ella no podía ser la culpable de lo sucedido.

Por otro lado, Kisara comenzaba a presentir que algo extraño había pasado, y que esto perjudicaría su relación con su amado Seto.

El palacio estaba a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba en esos momentos.

.

.

Sus ojos parecían vacíos e inexpresivos, como si las emociones humanas ya no se reflejaran en sus pupilas de color azul. Su mandíbula descansaba sobre sus manos juntas, con los codos puestos en la mesa.

La mirada fija en el vacío. La mente en blanco. El cuerpo desconectado y sin moverse. Como un muerto en vida.

Seto no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en la posibilidad de que Kisara fuera la causante de la muerte de Mahad. Conservaba la esperanza de que Anat consiguiera visualizar el momento exacto en que Mahad fue herido mortalmente.

Anhelaba, esperaba con todo su ser que estuviera equivocado en lo que pensaba. Que Kisara hubiera ido a otra parte y no logró reunirse con Mahad porque él fue muerto.

Pero sabía que eran ilusiones vanas. Todo indicaba que la culpable había sido la chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Giró la cabeza inconscientemente a su costado derecho y observó todo los documentos y papeles de la oficina principal donde se encontraba.

Papiros antiguos utilizados por los anteriores faraones y sus respectivos sacerdotes al servicio de cada uno de los gobernantes. Allí había registros de Isis, Mahad, Mana y sus padres fenecidos años atrás.

A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto cuando tuvo cinco años de edad. ¿Cómo sería Egipto? ¿Estaría mejor gobernado por su padre que por él? ¿Se hubiera casado con Isis o le habrían asignado una esposa diferente? ¿Kisara sería parte de su vida?

Tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Así era mejor, debía admitirlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente al captar, auditivamente, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y de los pasos que se aproximaron a su lugar de descanso. Era el sacerdote dueño del ojo del milenio.

-Su Majestad, hemos encontrado a la chica.

Se puso de pie, con tal brusquedad, que el sacerdote dio un respingo al no esperar tal acción por parte del Faraón. El brillo en los ojos de Seto delató que estaba ansioso, perturbado y acongojado por el próximo reencuentro con Kisara.

-¿Dónde está?

El sacerdote tembló con miedo.

-Está en la celda del calabozo. Estamos esperando sus órdenes sobre qué hacer con ella.

Impetuoso, Seto salió de la sala, sin dirigir la mirada al sacerdote, con pasos duros y apresurados hacia el lugar indicado.

Conocía perfectamente las celdas. El calabozo del sótano era usado para las torturas de delincuentes extremadamente peligrosos. No fue mandato suyo que Kisara estuviera recluía en una prisión para esa clase de gente, sin embargo supuso que los sacerdotes consideraron eso como la mejor opción posible.

Un nudo se formó en su corazón al darse cuenta que los demás tenían las mismas ideas que él sobre la peligrosidad de Kisara; la vinculaban con la muerte de Mahad y eso aterraba internamente a Seto.

Enfrentarla sería la acción más apropiada ahora. Ver cara a cara a la mujer que trajo el óbito a su más fiel servidor; incluso podía llamarlo amigo.

Enfrentar cara a cara a la mujer que se adueñó de su corazón y su alma. Su verdadero amor.

Con este pensamiento en mente, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que corrió por los pasillos de su propio castillo.

Continuará...


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.**

Capítulo 42

Sus hombros temblaban mientras plañía sin cesar. Con sus delicados dedos se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas humedeciendo su hermoseado rostro. Los sollozos que salían de su garganta hacían eco en las paredes de piedra pertenecientes a la mazmorra donde los soldados la habían encerrado. Gracias al sello colocado en su cuerpo o podía liberar al dragón blanco y escapar de allí, pero, de cualquier forma, huir no era la mejor opción. Debía hablar con Seto sobre la culpa injusta de la que la acusaban.

El frío de la celda le calaba los huesos, mas sin embargo el calor de su cuerpo no era suficiente para entibiecer la temperatura de su materia física. Se abrazaba a ella misma aunque sabía que dichos esfuerzos eran inútiles para lograr su intención de calentarse.

Buscó con la mirada una manta, pero pronto comprendió que a las prisiones no les tendrían un privilegio tan grande como la posibilidad de evitar enfermarse por el frío del ambiente.

Aquello la deprimió más. Jamás imagino que estuviera en una situación de esa clase. Tratada como una criminal y una persona peligrosa para el rey y su pueblo.

Tiritaba de pies a cabeza, cuando el chirrido de las bisagras le indicó que alguien abría la puerta. La luz que se filtró deslumbró sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Entre sus dedos abiertos logró reconocer una figura, al parecer de un hombre, que caminaba hacia ella con paso firme.

Los sonidos le permitieron darse cuenta que aquella persona se arrodillaba frente a ella, no obstante, su visión borrosa le hacía difícil distinguir al hombre que la observaba.

-Kisara.

El timbre de voz era reconocible. No podía tratarse de un error de sus sentidos dañados por el frío y sus emociones. Debía ser él. Años de escuchar esa voz no eran en vano.

Entreabrió los orbes con la convicción de que estaba acompañada de su amado Seto. Y no se equivocó. Porque, cuando al fin sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz proveniente de afuera de las mazmorras, pudo vislumbrar el rostro de su muy querido Seto.

El faraón la miraba con consternación, pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad y una actitud severa que, anteriormente, no mostraba con la bella Kisara.

-Seto.

Sonrió cálidamente e intentó aproximarse a él, sin embargo el entumecimiento de sus músculos le impidió lograr su propósito. Se llevó las manos a sus piernas y las sobó mientras un quejido salía de su boca.

-Kisara, dime porque hiciste lo que acabas de hacer.

Kisara se sorprendió con aquella pregunta. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Seto y lo miró con estupefacción. Parecía como si Seto esperaba una respuesta convincente de que lo que Kisara tuviera que decir fuera verdad.

Por primera vez conocía ese lado seco del faraón para con ella.

-Seto ¿de qué hablas?

El corazón de Seto dio un vuelco. Conocía muy bien a la Kisara que hablaba con sinceridad y notó esa cualidad en su forma de articular las palabras justo en aquel instante.

Apretó los labios ligeramente, de manera tan imperceptible que la acusada no pudo notar ese flaqueo por parte de Seto para dar su juicio.

-Tú sabes bien de qué estoy hablando-aseveró Seto con firmeza en la voz, aunque con el alma dudosa-. Mataste al sacerdote Mahad en las afueras del pueblo.

Boquiabierta, Kisara echó para atrás la espalda, con los brazos a los costados y los ojos tan abiertos que casi se salían de sus orbitas.

El peso de la realidad estaba cayendo sobre ella: Seto creía que ella era la asesina. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que mencionaran el nombre de Mahad. Un dolor se apoderó de ella puesto que Mahad siempre la ayudó durante su estancia en el palacio real.

Recordó súbitamente lo que pasó. La carta que recibió por parte de Mahad diciéndole que se reunieran en las afueras de Egipto con la excusa de que ambos necesitaban hablar a solas. Ahí estaba toda la explicación.

-Seto, no debes de creer lo que digan en mi contra-se arrastró con las piernas aún entumecidas para acercarse más al faraón-. Recibí un mensaje donde Mahad me pidió que no reuniéramos y por eso fui a los extremos del pueblo.

-¿Un mensaje como este?

De entre sus ropajes egipcios, con la más alta calidad en costura, Seto introdujo su mano y sacó un papel doblado que entregó en mano a Kisara. De cerca, la joven notó que había algunas gotas de sangre en el papel, pero a pesar de eso se veían las letras con la escritura clara.

El mensaje donde Kisara citaba a Mahad para que se vieran en las afueras del pueblo.

El semblante de Kisara palideció ya que por fin entendía completamente lo que estaba sucediendo: una trampa.

Volvió a arrastrarse por el suelo, esta vez con más energía en sus piernas, y colocó su rostro en medio de los barrotes mientras se agarraba a ellos con sus manos.

-Seto, es una trampa. Yo también recibí un papel con un escrito parecido. Estaba a nombre de Mahad.

La desesperación, la humildad, la sinceridad con que Kisara hablaba, conmovían el corazón de Seto. Porque muy en el fondo de su alma sabía que Kisara estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sin embargo había muchas pruebas en contra de ella y no podía hacer nada por evitar pensar que algo no encajaba en lo dicho por su amada. Mahad estaba muerto y momentos antes él y Kisara se reunieron a solas en un lugar específico; sin mencionar que era un lugar perfecto para realizar un acto tan malvado como el de acabar con la vida de una persona.

Nuevamente, Seto apretó sus labios. Era un hombre y debía comportarse como tal, sin permitir que sus emociones jugaran un juego importante en su juicio racional.

-¡No digas cosas sin sentido, Kisara!-aumentó el volumen de sus voz-¡Eres la sospechosa principal por la muerte de Mahad!

-Tú me conoces. Mahad también es alguien a quien estimo mucho. Él y su esposa me han ayudado mucho desde que llegué a este lugar.

-Si es así, ¿Dónde está tu mensaje? Mahad no tenía motivo para verte e solas.

-¿Y acaso yo lo tengo?-cuestionó Kisara rápidamente-Seto, el mensaje que yo recibí un mensaje por parte de Mahad decía que debía romper la carta en cuanto la leyera. Lo hice. Por eso no lo tengo ¡Es una trampa, Seto! ¡Créeme!

Seto arqueó una ceja analizando las palabras de Kisara. La mitad de lo dicho era lógico, pero lo siguiente no tenía coherencia.

Kisara confiaba en que tarde o temprano Seto la liberaría. No por su inocencia segura, sino porque él conocía el alma de Kisara y sabía que ella no cometería dicho crimen. Mahad y Mana eran parte importante en la vida de Kisara, casi tanto como en la de Seto, por lo cual era ilógico que ella atentara contra la vida de un sacerdote de tal alcurnia para el rey de Egipto.

Empero, Seto controló de manera exitosa sus emociones. Tanto que Kisara no pudo ver, ni siquiera en sus ojos, una pizca de compasión o credulidad de él para ella.

-Citaste a Mahad fuera del reino para matarlo. ¡Es la única explicación que tenemos con este escrito donde se menciona tu nombre!

Internamente, el corazón de Kisara se rompió en miles de pedazos. Su cuerpo quedó petrificado como si la hubieran convertido en piedra. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar y sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a sus costados con la vista fija y perdida en la nada. Miraba a Seto y al mismo tiempo sus ojos no captaban lo que estaba frente a ellos. Retrocedió un poco con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas. Sintió como si un puñal la atravesara y su corazón sangrara por dentro.

-¿Es en serio, Seto?-fue la única pregunta que brotó de sus labios en medio de aquel dolor que la invadió.

El faraón no respondió, esperando que ella reaccionara de forma diferente. Le dolía mucho la idea de condenar a su mujer, pero dejarla libre iría en contra de sus principios como el soberano de Egipto.

-¿En verdad piensas tan mal de mí?

Las pupilas de Kisara giraron hacia Seto con la intención de mirarlo directamente. Su respiración era agitada y los latidos de su corazón golpeaban su pecho como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. El faraón tragó saliva y endureció más su expresión facial para mostrarle a Kisara que no sentía misericordia ni compasión por ella.

-Estoy convencido, por este mensaje, de que tú mataste a Mahad.

Señaló el papel en la mano de Kisara y un sentimiento amargo presionó el pecho de la joven. Su vista se nubló ligeramente y su cabeza le dio vueltas. Vio doble por unos segundos, pero se mantuvo firme para no desmayarse.

Rápidamente, Seto metió la mano en la jaula para sacar la nota, temeroso de que Kisara lo rompiera en un arranque. Era lo único que podía demostrar que ella era la culpable del fenecimiento de Mahad.

Lleno de seguridad, Seto se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta por donde había entrado al calabozo. Al verlo marcharse, Kisara despertó de su ensoñación causa por la conmoción emocional y volvió a pegarse a los barrotes.

-Seto, es verdad lo que te digo. ¡Alguien quiere inculparme! Yo nunca le haría eso a nadie.

La espalda de Seto era lo único que veía de él; porque el rey no giró para mirarla. Si lo hubiera tal vez podría percibir la verdad en las palabras de Kisara. Pero el amor no era tan importante para un hombre que gobernaba un país entero.

Y Seto, con la tristeza consumiéndolo por dentro, le dio la espalda a Kisara y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando el lugar a oscuras.

Kisara contempló en silencio el lugar donde estaba y luego volvió a llorar. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras los gemidos, los sollozos y las lágrimas brotaban, no sólo desde la materia corporal, sino desde el fondo de su espíritu quebrantado por la decepción.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Algún motivo tendría Kisara para odiar a Seto. Nadie odia en balde, XDDD.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.**

Capítulo 43

-¡Esto es inconcebible! Yo digo que debe recibir el peor castigo que se le puede dar a un criminal-vociferó el sacerdote principal golpeando la mesa con el puño derecho.

La asamblea formada por los sacerdotes del faraón se estaba llevando a cabo con la intención de decidir el destino de Kisara a causa del supuesto asesinato de Mahad. Seto estaba presente, pero no abría la boca para argumentar nada en contra o a favor de la palabra sacerdotal.

-Cualquiera que atente contra la vida de alguien no puede ser perdonado-habló el poseedor de la báscula del milenio.

-Sí, pero si hacemos algo para detenerla tiene que ser ya. No podremos controlar por mucho tiempo al dragón blanco de ojos azules dentro de esa chica-tomó la palabra el sacerdote que poseía la llave del milenio.

-Es verdad. Pronto pasará el efecto de la magia que colocamos en su cuerpo para anular el poder del dragón.

-Además, el dragón es extremadamente poderoso. Nuestros poderes no pueden impedir su aparición, ni tampoco combatir con él si decide atacarnos.

Entre todos se arrebataban las palabras, debatiéndose entre los mejores castigos para los criminales que consideraban de extremo cuidado.

-Yo digo que la ahorquemos públicamente y luego quememos su cuerpo.

-Yo sugiero que mejor la quememos viva hasta que se convierta en cenizas.

-Es mejor mandarla a la guillotina y ver cómo le cortan la cabeza.

Cada idea fue expresada, comunicada y debatida entre todos los integrantes de la reunión, pero ninguna tortura los convencía en su totalidad para llevarla a cabo puesto que, muy en el fondo, le tenían miedo a Kisara. Conocían el poder del dragón blanco gracias a la guerra en donde apreciaron sus habilidades y eso les provocaba temor de que, en su furia, Kisara los aniquilara mientras la castigaban. En especial por la muerte de Mahad, tan sanguinaria y cruel que los hacía temblar por dentro.

Seto permanencia callado. Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus dedos entrelazados y los codos recargados en la gran mesa. Escuchaba atentamente a las propuestas de sus hombres, anhelando encontrar una solución. Pronto comprendió que había dependido toda su vida de Mahad y que lo más necesitaba ahora eran sus consejos para guiar el reino. Le hacía mucha falta, pero ahora debía hacerse responsable de sus actos y tomar la mejor decisión posible a los problemas presentes y venideros.

Anat fue la única que se percató de que algo no estaba bien. El faraón, aunque serio y frío, en las reuniones siempre expresaba sus opiniones sin importarle quienes lo apoyaran o no. Verlo en silencio, sin mover ni siquiera los labios para hablar, comenzaba a darle escalofríos. Muy en lo profundo de su corazón, Anat sospechaba que algo no encajaba en el supuesto fenecimiento provocado. La sinceridad que vio en los ojos de Kisara era autentica, así que debía de tratarse de un error el hecho de que ella matara a Mahad.

Sus grandes orbes estaban fijos en el rey de Egipto que, al sentir dicha mirada encima de él, giró las cuencas de los ojos para verla. El contacto visual de ambos provocó que el cuerpo de Anat temblara y agachó la cabeza con sumisión y respeto. Estrujo los dedos nerviosamente, temerosa de la reacción de Seto.

Por su lado, Seto contempló en silencio a Anat por unos segundos, al tiempo que meditaba en sus cavilaciones. Sus sentimientos no interpondrían en su camino; de eso estaba seguro. Analizando la situación, Kisara estaba en serios problemas y no había manera de salvarla.

Ella aseguraba que no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Mahad. Según Kisara, ella recibió una carta por parte de Mahad pidiéndole que se reunieran en las afueras del pueblo, pero que debía romper la carta una vez leída. Mahad tenía un mensaje igual, pero este no decía nada sobre destruir la nota antes de ser vista.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Quería creer a Kisara, pero no había lógica en sus palabras. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué mataría a Mahad? O ¿Quién estaría en contra de Kisara como para querer inculparla de un crimen tan grande?

Se agarró el puente de la nariz en un gesto pensativo y dubitativo. Pensar lo estaba llevando a la locura y Anat se percató de ese detalle.

-Majestad, ¿puedo tomar la palabra?

La pregunta sacó al rey de sus pensamientos. Con un ademán de la mano le indicó que podía hablar y volvió a tocarse el puente de la nariz sin mirar a la sacerdotisa.

Anat se puso de pie y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Siendo honesta. Dudo mucho que Kisara sea la culpable del fenecimiento de Mahad.

Todos los integrantes de la asamblea levantaron las cabezas y pusieron toda su atención en Anat que se encogió de hombros, apenada con ella misma. Seto era el más expectante en la espera de que alguien pudiera probar la inocencia de su pareja. Miraba a Anata con los ojos abiertos y brillosos haciendo que ella se perturbara. Se vio obligada a tragar saliva para poder hablar expresar correctamente sus ideas.

-Cuando la arresté en el pueblo pude ver inocencia en ella. Estaba sorprendida y no sabía nada sobre la muerte de Mahad. Por lo que me cuesta creer que ella haya sido la asesina.

Seto enarcó una ceja, aliviado de que alguien cuestionara sobre la posibilidad de que Kisara no fuera la culpable. Pero, aun así, no se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

-¿Has visto algo gracias al collar milenario?-interrogó uno de los integrantes del sacerdocio.

Anat negó con la cabeza.

-Temo que no. Desafortunadamente no he tenido ninguna visión del suceso por más que he intentado ver algo de lo que pasó exactamente cuándo Mahad pereció.

Los murmullos entre los sacerdotes se retomaron y Anat volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar sin dejar de observar al faraón. Ella también deseaba saber la verdad, después de todo Mahad era alguien muy apreciado entre los sacerdotes y su mayor anhelo era saber quién atentó contra la vida de él.

Seto meditó por unos segundos la idea de Anat. Él tampoco estaba convencido de que Kisara fuera la causante de la muerte de Mahad, más no había pruebas suficientes para defenderla. La reunión era inútil puesto que él no estaba dispuesto a resolver el asunto. Estaban ganando sus sentimientos contra su razón.

Golpeó la superficie de la mesa con las palmas de las manos, haciendo que giraran todos a verlo, y habló en voz alta frente a sus servidores.

-Por lo pronto, se pospone la reunión hasta nuevo aviso.

Los sacerdotes no mostraron en desacuerdo, mirándose entre todos con confusión. Sin embargo, ninguno podía contradecir la palabra suprema del faraón. Bajaron sus cabezas, resignados a obedecer al rey aunque la solución al problema continuaba ausente.

-Retírense todos de aquí.

La orden fue dada con potencia y los sacerdotes se marcharon. Anat, antes de salir de la sala, dirigió una mirada rápida al faraón y lo observó fijamente. Cabizbajo, pensativo, con el semblante lleno de preocupación y angustia, Seto no podía ocultar su pesar y la incertidumbre que lo invadía por el futuro de Kisara.

Hacía tiempo que Anat sospechaba de que entre Seto y Kisara había algo más allá que sólo trabajo. Conocía por rumores que circulaban en el castillo sobre el supuesto trato de Seto para mantener a Kisara y convertirla en su arma defensora. No sabía grandes detalles debido a que Mahad, Mana y Seto no hablaban del asunto con nadie, pero sí sabía que entre ellos había algo más allá. Además, el hecho de que en la guerra, Seto no usara a Kisara para proteger al pueblo era obvio que indicaba la relación de ambos. Un hombre cuida a la mujer que ama, y a veces olvida sus principios.

Con este pensamiento, Anat se marchó dejando solo al faraón. Igualmente sumergido en el mar de su mente tratando de resolver el problema. Llevó una mano al rostro cubriéndolo en un gesto desesperado y un sollozo salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Lo tenían contra la espada y la pared.

.

.

El eco de sus pasos resonaba en los pasillos mientras giraba los ojos de un lado a otro para mirar los alrededores. Buscaba con interés a la esposa del difunto Mahad, pero desde que el cadáver de este fue entregado a la familia, Mana no había aparecido por ninguna parte del palacio. Anat comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estaba encerrada en su habitación o llorando por los jardines. Mana había sido muy amable con ella desde su llegada al castillo cuando fue escogida como la nueva sacerdotisa poseedora del collar milenario. Lo más probable era que Mana estuviera sufriendo mucho por el deceso de su marido, sin mencionar el hecho de que Mahad era un hombre agradable.

Vislumbró una figura sentada cerca del oasis ubicado en los interiores del jardín principal. Tal y como supuso, allí estaba Mana recargada en uno de los árboles de baja altura y llorando con grandes lamentos. Suspiró con tristeza y caminó en dirección a ella. Una vez se encontró a su lado, Mana sintió la presencia de Anat y levantó la cara para mirarla. Su bello rostro, con algunas ligeras arrugas en la frente y en las comisuras de los labios, estaba bañado en llanto.

-Mana, me alegra verte.

Anat se agachó mientras hablaba con dulzura y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven. Los ojos verdes de Mana la contemplaron en silencio hasta que rompió en sollozos nuevamente, esta vez abrazada a la joven sacerdotisa.

-¡Anat! Anat, no puede ser verdad esto.

La mujer correspondió al abrazo en su intento por consolar a la viuda de Mahad. Los hombros de Mana temblaban al momento de llorar.

-Mana, aquí estoy. No estás sola.

-Es que sigo pensando que esto es una mentira. Mahad no pudo haberse ido de esta forma.

El pecho de Anat se empapó por las lágrimas de Mana. Acarició con suavidad su espalda tal cual una madre lo hace con su hija, a pesar de que Mana era mayor en edad que Anat. Pronto los sollozos de Mana se apagaron y su respiración recuperó el ritmo normal hasta que logró erguirse para mirar fijamente a su compañera y amiga.

-Gracias, Anat. Necesitaba tu apoyo.

-Para eso estamos las amigas.

La sonrisa cálida de Anat hizo que el corazón de Mana latiera de alegría. Tal vez Mahad se había ido, pero al menos alguien la acompañaba en aquellos momentos difíciles para ella. Mana le devolvió el gesto y los ojos de ambas no se quitaron la mirada de encima.

-Mana, debo hablar contigo.

La aludida frunció el entrecejo al notar la seriedad del tono de voz de Anat.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dime la verdad. ¿Tú sabes o sospechas de alguien que haya querido matar a Mahad?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Mana-Mahad siempre fue un hombre muy bueno. No lo digo porque era mi esposo, sino porque desde niño era un gran amigo.

-Entonces no tenía enemigos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Mana se oía muy segura de sus palabras y eso convenció y confundió aún más a Anat. Si no tenía enemigos, no había motivo para matarlo. Lo que apuntaba a que Kisara era la posible asesina, más las dudas continuaban en su mente.

-¿Conoces a la joven Kisara?

-Claro. Kisara lleva viviendo aquí varios años. Todo lo respecto a ella nos era informado a mí y a Mahad.

-¿Lo respecto a ella?

Esta vez fue Anat la que arqueó la ceja. Comenzaba a pensar que eran ciertas sus suposiciones de que Kisara tenía algo que ver con el faraón más allá de simple trabajo.

Mana se reacomodó en su sitio, colocándose con más comodidad frente a Anat. La miró a los ojos y le contó la historia de Kisara, desde su llegada, la idea del faraón de usarla como arma para defender al pueblo y luego de ser una amante se convirtió en el nuevo amor de Seto.

-Nunca me imaginé algo así.

Anat se cubrió la boca con la mano en un gesto sorpresivo por la información recibida. Anteriormente había escuchado que Kisara estaba al servicio de Seto debido al poder del dragón blanco, más le resultaba nuevo el hecho de que también fuera la amante del faraón. Era comprensible que, cuando se levantó la guerra, Seto ordenara que Kisara no participara en ella por su propia seguridad. Lo que llevó a los sacerdotes a pensar mal de Kisara.

Anat sintió un vértigo al llegar a una conclusión. Si los sacerdotes estaban molestos con Seto por haber impedido que Kisara los defendiera en pleno combate, era obvio que odiaban a Kisara. Y si ella lo sabía podía tentar contra la vida de los sacerdotes. Especialmente del más leal al rey y que sabía todo sobre su historia.

Un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de Anat. Quizá no estaban equivocados todos al pensar que Kisara era la culpable de que Mahad estuviera muerto.

-Mana, sé que suena muy rara esta pregunta, pero ¿crees que Kisara tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Mahad?

El semblante de Mana cambió drásticamente haciéndose más confuso y además sorprendida, casi ofendida, por las palabras de su compañera.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Kisara?

Anat supo enseguida que Mana confiaba en Kisara ciegamente.

-Kisara no haría algo como eso ¿Por qué piensas algo así?

-El faraón cree que ella es la culpable de que Mahad haya muerto. Hay evidencia que lo confirma.

Mana se estremeció y retrocedió con los ojos desorbitados ante lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba convencida de que se trataba de una mentira.

-Yo conozco a Kisara. Desde que llegó la apoyamos en todo. Mahad y yo confiábamos en ella y sabemos que ella nos estima bastante.

-Pero hay una nota donde ella y Mahad se citaron para verse justo unos momentos antes de que supiéramos de la muerte de Mahad.

-¡Es mentira!-vociferó Mana asustando a la sacerdotisa-Kisara puede ser todo, menos una asesina. Ella quiere mucho a Mahad y Seto es el amor de su vida, no haría algo que lo lastimara a él.

Anata levantó una ceja en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿El amor de su vida?

-Sé que el amor de Kisara por Seto es sincero. Lo he visto en sus ojos, igual que en los de Seto por ella. Jamás mataría a alguien, y menos a una persona cercana al faraón.

La seguridad y firmeza con que Mana hablaba hasta cierto punto hizo que Anat dudara de sus sospechas.

-Pero si es así ¿Por qué lo citó afuera del palacio?

-No lo sé, pero sé que Kisara no mataría a nadie. Debe de haber un error en todo esto.

Ambas se miraron fijamente, pero en sus corazones sabían que no había ninguna manera de probar lo que Mana dijera. Todo apuntaba a que Kisara era la culpable del fenecimiento del sacerdote y pagaría muy caro por ello.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez Kisara odie a los sacerdotes?

-¿Por qué?-interrogó Mana extrañada.

-Todos los sacerdotes estábamos en contra de Kisara debido a que Seto no la dejó participar en la guerra y eso nos trajo problemas. Quizá decidió vengarse y atacó a Mahad.

-Kisara no es vengativa. Lleva ocho años viviendo aquí y sé que no es capaz de algo así.

Intentar hacer que Mana cambiara de opinión era como buscar una aguja en el desierto. Pronto Anat entendió lo inútil que era hacerla entrar en razón. Suspiró con cansancio y dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-De acuerdo, Mana. Te creeré si tú lo dices.

Los orbes verdes de Mana brillaron intensamente y agarró a Anata por los brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Utiliza tus poderes mágicos. Ve en el pasado y así sabrás que Kisara es inocente.

Aquello dejó anonadada a Anat. Usar sus poderes sin que el faraón lo pidiera podía meterla en problemas, pero ella también quería descubrir al verdadero asesino. Anteriormente trató de ver el pasado, más no le fue posible. Lo mejor era intentarlo de nuevo.

Tomó a Mana por los hombros y se mostró complacida.

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo. Buscaré con mis poderes al verdadero culpable.

Mana esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió con algunas lágrimas asomándose nuevamente por sus ojos. Anat se mostró con más ánimo al ver que al menos logró tranquilizar a la viuda de su pesar. No obstante, volvía tener la incertidumbre sobre si Kisara fue la que tentó contra la vida Mahad.

Sus poderes eran la única opción para salvar o condenar la vida de la joven Kisara.

.

.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza en un esfuerzo por ordenarlos adecuadamente. Sus sentimientos le decían que Kisara era de confianza y lo mejor era creer en ella, más su razón le mostraba que estaba equivocado.

Llevaba ya muchas horas pensando sobre lo que debía hacer y no tardó en comprender que estaba alargando un asunto sin remedio. La vida de Kisara pendía de un hilo que sólo él podía romper.

Cerró sus manos formado puños y golpeó el barandal del balcón. Miró al cielo azul y recordó los ojos azules de Kisara. El amor y la confianza hacia ella eran poderosos para decirle que la liberara, pero su razonamiento estaba pudiendo más que los sentimentalismos a los que un hombre no cae con tanta facilidad.

Si Kisara sabía que Mahad no estaba de acuerdo en el matrimonio de ambos, entonces era lógico que lo matara. Tragó saliva de solo pensarlo.

Seguir pensando en la solución hacía que mil problemas más llegaran a su mente. Rápidamente, sacudió la cabeza y dio palmadas a sus pómulos hasta calmar sus nervios.

Observó el cielo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El dragón blanco de los ojos azules era peligroso y sólo él podía controlar el poder de Kisara. Si se salía de control, alguien podía morir, como Mahad.

La nota donde ella citaba a Mahad, el cuerpo sin vida de ese sacerdote. Todo indicaba quien era la culpable.

Tragó saliva, pensando y meditando sobre su deber como rey.

Respiró hondo anchando el pecho y se alejó a toda prisa en búsqueda de sus servidores. Sin Mahad ahora debía pedir consejo a los otros sacerdotes. Cuando por fin llegó a los aposentos del sacerdote poseedor de la báscula del milenio, este se asombró al ver al rey.

-¡Majestad! ¿Qué desea que haga por usted?

-Sólo contéstame una pregunta-aseveró Seto con frialdad-¿Cuáles son los mejores castigos que se le puede dar a un criminal sin causarle la muerte?

Continuará...

 **Cuando escribí este episodio se me olvidó por completo que Anat ya sabía sobre el "servicio" que ofrecía Kisara a Seto. Ella estaba presente cuando los sacerdotes hablaban sobre decirle a Seto que la dejara en paz. Lo siento, no estoy al pendiente 100% de la historia. Estoy atendiendo otros asuntos y he notado algunos errores de secuencia. Pero de cualquier manera, espero siga siendo de su agrado. Gracias por leer.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.**

Capítulo 44

Su bello rostro de tez blanca estaba humedecido por las lágrimas ya secas que había estado derramando minutos atrás. Por intervalos cesaba el llanto antes de continuar sollozando con más potencia que antes. Abrazaba su propio cuerpo que tiritaba por el frío. Sabía que pronto moriría a causa del clima helado dentro de la mazmorra y la esperanza de ver a Seto aún persistía en su corazón.

Calculaba, por el tiempo transcurrido en la celda, que ya había pasado por lo menos un día dentro de la prisión. Comenzaba a sentirse preocupada de que Seto no la liberara, aunque le parecía ilógico que no creyera su palabra.

Seto la conocía muy bien y eso le daba una cierta convicción de que las cosas saldrían bien a pesar de la situación.

Nuevamente se acurrucó en el rincón de la celda esperando las únicas dos opciones posibles: libertad o muerte.

El chirrido de la puerta principal al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró hacia dónde provenía la luz, pero está la iluminó tanto que le impidió ver con claridad. Parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, no obstante sólo su oído le permitió darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a su jaula.

No tardó en abrirse de par en par la reja que la mantenía cautiva. Cuando recuperó parte de la visión, distinguió la figura de un hombre alto y fornido que estaba parado en la reja. Probablemente observándola detenidamente en medio de su sufrimiento.

Los orbes azules se acostumbraron a la nueva luz y logró ver, entrecortadamente, al hombre que la miraba.

-¿Seto? ¿Eres tú?

No obtuvo respuesta verbal, más reconoció a Seto, con una expresión fría y calculadora en el rostro, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sus labios formaban una línea inexpresiva que, por unos breves segundos, asustó a Kisara.

Tomó aire y finalmente enfocó su vista de forma correcta para mirar a su hombre.

-Levántate, Kisara.

La voz de Seto sonó igual de fría que su semblante. Como si no tuviera interés, ni sentimientos encontrados hacia ella. Aquello alertó a Kisara de que las cosas no estaban del todo resueltas, pero desobedecer las órdenes del faraón podría complicar las cosas. Quizá era el amor de su vida, pero no dejaba de ser su amante y fiel servidora, así que estaba sujeta a las leyes de Egipto.

Tambaleándose, Kisara se puso de pie recargándose en la pared de ladrillo. Irguió la cabeza y miró directamente a Seto en búsqueda de confianza y amor. Empero, sólo encontró fiereza y un ligero brillo de compasión en la mirada. Perturbada y decepcionada, bajó otra vez la cabeza.

-No te sientas mal, Kisara. Vengo a liberarte.

Kisara quedó anonadada con esas palabras. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que vayamos a pasear un rato. Necesitamos hablar más relajadamente.

El brillo en los orbes de Kisara aumentó intensamente. Con la boca abierta a más no poder, se aproximó al faraón y lo observó fijamente. Momento después, esbozó una gran sonrisa y su rostro relajó delataba alegría.

-De acuerdo, Seto. También quiero hablar contigo.

El parpado de Seto tembló un poco al contemplar la expresión tranquila e inocente de Kisara. Por dentro se conmovía al notar ese carácter dulce que siempre caracterizó a Kisara; no obstante, no permitiría que eso moviera su corazón para no actuar como debía.

-Apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo.

Dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, Seto se marchó a paso firme dejando sola a Kisara en la celda. Una vez se encontró fuera de la jaula, recargó su espalda en la pared de piedra y se llevó la mano al corazón. Los latidos se escuchaban como martilleos y jadeó un poco tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

La mitad de su alma creía en Kisara, la otra mitad la culpaba por la muerte de Mahad. Mas la suerte estaba echada y ahora no había vuelta atrás sobre lo que, con mucha dificultad, por fin había decidido para el destino de la vida de Kisara.

Unos segundos después, vio a Kisara atravesar el umbral de la prisión donde estuvo todo el día y le sonrió con toda la confianza y el amor que sentía por él.

-Ya estoy lista. Vamos a hablar de lo que quieras.

.

.

En medio del santuario principal, con un fuego humeante utilizado para la invocación de poderes ancestrales en las ceremonias religiosas, Anat hizo un último esfuerzo por ver el pasado. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrando toda su energía en el collar milenario que colgaba de su cuello delgado. Fue tanta la concentración que no notó la presencia de Mana cuando esta llegó desde el interior del palacio para visitar a su amiga.

La observó con detalle, ilusionada de que Anat lograra descubrir la verdad del asesinato de su marido. Confiaba en que Anata, tarde o temprano, descubriría si Kisara era la verdadera asesina o si otro fue el homicida.

Pocos minutos después de que Mana apareció, Anat supo que sus límites ya no podían ser superados, al menos por hoy, y abrió los orbes son sorpresa. Más asombro fue ver a Mana ahí.

-¡Mana! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-¿Has averiguado algo?

Anata negó con la cabeza. Mana se mostró decepcionada.

-Temo decir que no puedo. He intentado todo para ver el momento exacto en que Mahad fue atacado, pero mis poderes no permiten que vea ni siquiera el mínimo de lo que sucedió ese día.

-¿A qué crees que se deba?-interrogó Mana interesada.

-Probablemente alguien está impidiendo que las visiones vengan a mí y sepa la verdad de los acontecimientos.

Mana frunció el ceño confundida con aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no es normal este mal funcionamiento de mis poderes. Estoy casi totalmente segura de que alguien está contrarrestando mi magia y me impide ver la muerte del sacerdote Mahad.

La suposición de Anat parecía acertada: era lógico que el criminal no querría que se supiera con exactitud quien o que fue lo que acabó con la vida de Mahad. Las dos mujeres se miraron estupefactas, con la mente dando vueltas y vueltas sobre el mismo asunto.

Sólo existía alguien que no quería que se supiera la verdad del asunto: el asesino de Mahad. Y en todo Egipto, sólo había una persona con suficiente poder para usarlo en contra de los sacerdotes, como estaba pasando justo ahora. Y aquella persona era la misma sospechosa de que Mahad estuviera fenecido: Kisara, el dragón blanco de los ojos azules.

.

.

Estiró los brazos mientras emitía un gran bostezo con la sensación de alivio invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

-Me alegra volver a sentir el calor de Egipto. Las celdas son demasiado frías y me congelo allí dentro.

Kisara trataba, inútilmente, de romper la incómoda atmosfera que había caído sobre ella y el faraón. Desde su liberación lo único que hacía era recorrer los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo. Comenzaba a pensar que Seto estaba llevándola a algún lugar alejado y supuso que, muy probablemente, buscaba la forma de hablar con ella sin interrupciones por parte de los residentes del castillo.

Seto caminaba por delante de ella, mostrando una expresión neutral y severa en el rostro. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para ver de reojo a Kisara y contemplar sus facciones delatando inocencia y sinceridad.

Quería creer que ella decía la verdad. Que Kisara era honesta y que fue otro el culpable de la muerte de Mahad, pero ahora estaba convencido de que no existía la posibilidad de que hubiera otro sospechoso del crimen. Kisara tenía el poder suficiente, era una mujer peligrosa; si dicho poder era usado en contra de Egipto y de él, todos morirían igual o peor que Mahad.

Se mordió los labios al ver a la joven Kisara siguiéndolo con una gran sonrisa ensanchada en sus labios partidos. La visión de él siendo seguido por Kisara era justo como la de las cabras que, con toda la confianza que brindan sus corazones, siguen a sus dueños sin imaginarse que son guiadas al matadero.

Aquella idea conmovió el alma de Seto y dejó de mirarla para evitar retroceder en su plan. Kisara notó eso y sólo agachó la cabeza con un ligero asentimiento.

-Seto….yo…

-No hables aún.

La orden dada con firmeza hizo que Kisara callara, no obstante una gran tristeza la llenó por dentro y continuo avanzando por los pasillos sin mirar atrás. Siguiendo ciegamente a su amado, esperando que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos.

.

.

Anat y Mana paseaban, después de una larga jornada de invocar las visiones del pasado, cuando vislumbraron a lo lejos las figuras de Seto y Kisara en el patio principal. Se dirigían a la salida del palacio y no había ninguna escolta cerca de ellos.

-¿Viste eso, Mana?-preguntó Anat deteniéndose bruscamente.

Mana agudizó la vista y reconoció al faraón junto a su amante.

-¡Seto se aleja junto con Kisara!

Mana se recargó en el barandal y fijó la mirada en el punto donde se encontraban Seto y Kisara. Su corazón se encogió al no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando entre el par de amantes que se marchaban de su hogar.

-¿Qué planean esos dos?-cuestionó Mana hablando más para ella misma.

-Tal vez el faraón la castigará personalmente-sugirió Anat también colocando todo su peso en la balaustrada.

Ambas mujeres no dejaban de observar como el faraón salía del castillo en compañía de la joven Kisara.

-Seto tiene que saber lo que sospechamos de ella. Quizá sea Kisara la que provoca que no veamos el pasado cuando murió Mahad.-habló Mana llena de decisión.

-Algo me dice que el faraón ya tiene fija su opinión de Kisara. Lo que le falta es actuar sobre ella.

Los ojos verdes de Mana se concentraron en Anat, la cual se mostraba seria. Anat confiaba en que Seto haría lo correcta para salvar Egipto de la amenaza que significaba Kisara para ellos.

Porque ya nadie creía en la inocencia de Kisara. Ni siquiera Mana y Anata podían pensar en otro acontecimiento que delatara la verdadera inocencia de Kisara.

.

.

-Seto ¿A dónde vamos? Dijiste que deseabas hablar conmigo sobre lo sucedido con Mahad y ya tengo mucho calor.

Llevaba ya dos horas caminando por las afueras de Egipto y el sol la golpeaba en el cuerpo. Sudaba mucho, no estaba acostumbrada a la rudeza del desierto. Pronto llegaron a unas ruinas que nunca antes había visto y eso la confundió aún más.

Caminaron entre ellas hasta que se detuvieron en el centro de los derrumbes. Kisara miró los alrededores asombrada por estar en un lugar desconocido, luego volvió a enfocarse en Seto.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí, Seto?

Tardó varios segundos en responder, pero finalmente él giró sobre sí mismo para mirarla directamente.

-Estas ruinas pertenecieron a un pueblo que fue destruido por una gran tormenta de arena.

El corazón de Kisara se estremeció con eso y tragó saliva, asustada.

-Sí, más o menos como tu pueblo cuando llegaste aquí.

-Seto ¿Por qué haces esto?

Kisara sonó consternada por la incertidumbre de no saber el motivo por el que Seto se comportaba tan raro.

-Dime tu versión de los hechos. Quiero saber todo lo que pasó ese día en que murió Mahad.

Nuevamente, Kisara le relató todo lo que sabía. Recibió una nota de Mahad diciéndole que la citaba afuera del pueblo, pero cuando llegó al lugar ella fue atacada por alguien y quedó inconsciente. Una vez hubo despertado, se encaminó a Egipto solo para ser capturada y llevada al palacio como prisionera.

-Esa es la verdad. Te lo juro, Seto.

No obtuvo respuesta pronta por parte de su compañero. Seto meditaba cada palabra de Kisara junto con los últimos actos y pláticas que realizó antes con otros miembros de la corte.

-De acuerdo.

Kisara sonrió de medio lado con la esperanza de que su amado le creyera realmente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Seto levantar el cetro milenario e invocar la aparición de una tabla egipcia gigante. Saltó hacia atrás cuando dicha tabla salió desde el fondo de la tierra.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una tabla egipcia. Se usan para los combates con criaturas mágicas como la tuya.

-¿Cómo mi dragón?

Seto asintió y Kisara dio un brinco de alegría.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a ayudarte a luchar contra alguien? Lo haré por ti si me lo pides.

El faraón permaneció callado, sin inmutarse. Kisara se aproximó a la tabla y la tocó con la punta de sus dedos. Al hacer aquel movimiento le dio la espalda a Seto.

-Aunque no entiendo como una tabla puede servir para luchar contra guerreros malvados.

Seto apretó con fuerza su cetro en su mano y sus ojos brillaron de fiereza. Una fiereza escondida que Seto sólo mostraba a los que consideraba enemigos.

-Pero sea como sea, te apoyaré en lo que me pidas.-dijo Kisara con los dedos en la superficie de la tabla-Volveré a luchar por ti y tal vez de esa forma me creas cuando te digo que soy inocente.

Los parpados de Seto temblaron y alzó el cetro en el aire.

-Seto, yo jamás te lasti…

Kisara se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Seto y entonces su cara se deformó por el horror de lo que vio. El cetro milenario apuntaba a ella y un dolor agudo atravesó su cuerpo.

.

.

Mana dio un suspiro antes de despedirse de su amiga en la puerta de su habitación.

-Gracias por el apoyo. Ahora me siento mejor.

-Es un placer. Si tienes algún inconveniente me avisas.

Las dos se mostraron cálidas una con la otra y justo cuando Mana iba a entrar a su casa, un sacerdote cruzó el pasillo con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo?-interrogó Anat.

El sacerdote llevada en sus manos la báscula de milenio y se veía perturbado.

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto al faraón Seto?

-Lo vimos salir del castillo.-respondió Anat.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Seto?-preguntó Mana preocupada.

-Es que hoy hablé con él sobre la chica del dragón blanco y cómo podía neutralizar sus poderes sin acabar con la vida de ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-vociferaron al mismo tiempo Anat y Mana.

-Él me pidió que le dijera como castigar a un criminal sin matarlo. Así que le respondí que lo mejor era sellar el alma del criminal dentro de una tabla.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué tabla hablan?

Las mujeres escucharon atentamente las palabras del sacerdote.

-Me dijo que su plan era castigar a la joven del dragón sin matarla. Por eso le dije que sellara su alma en una tabla de las que usamos en los combates de monstruos mágicos.

-Pero no tenemos lápidas para monstruos.-dijo Mana.

-Claro que sí. En las afueras del pueblo, en las ruinas más cercanas, hay variedad de lápidas diseñadas para encerrar las almas de criminales.

-Pero ¿Por qué estas angustiado?-quiso saber Anat.

-Porque olvidé decirle al faraón que una vez sellado el dragón, él será el único que podrá liberarlo de nuevo. Sin mencionar que el poder del dragón le pertenecerá por siempre a él y a nadie más.

Mana y Anat abrieron tanto la boca que casi parecía como si se les fuera a caer la mandíbula. Las piezas encajaban correctamente y Seto se había llevado a Kisara al lugar donde la sellaría.

.

.

Kisara retrocedió dos pasos, tambaleándose, hasta que chocó contra la lápida egipcia detrás de ella. Miró abajo y vio como el cetro del milenio estaba enterrado debajo de su pecho y la sangre emanaba sin parar. Seto retiró el cetro, con la punta de dicho objeto de color rojo sanguíneo, de la herida abierta y observó el resultado de su agresión.

Kisara se derrumbó en el suelo arenoso, con la mano colocada encima de su herida y lanzó gemidos de dolor. Intentó sostenerse en pie, pero le fue imposible a causa de la sangre y el dolor palpitante. El faraón la miraba detenidamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Seto…¿Por qué?

Kisara alzó los ojos para contemplar a su hombre, más en respuesta él se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó por el cuello como si la fuera a estrangular. El agarre de Seto estaba asfixiando a la bella Kisara que por más esfuerzos que realizó por zafarse, la debilidad se estaba apropiando de ella.

El par de ojos azules se encontraron en medio de la lucha que ambos llevaban. Seto y Kisara se observaban, se hablaban con la mirada, con el azul de sus orbes profundizando tanto como el cielo que los cubría.

- _Seto…¿qué haces?_

- _Es mi deber. No tengo elección._

Kisara gemía repetidas veces mientras el aire le iba faltando poco a poco a los pulmones. Volvió a realizar un último esfuerzo por liberarse de las manos de Seto, aunque pronto comprendió el motivo de Seto para atacarla. Su intención había sido herirla para que no pudiera moverse gracias a la debilidad provocada por la pérdida de sangre.

La angustia creció en su interior y Kisara rápidamente entendió la realidad que nunca quiso aceptar: hacía sido traicionada por el hombre que amaba. Por su amante, por su rey, por su compañero.

Tanto el dolor físico como el dolor de su alma se apropiaron de ella. Repentinamente, la tabla gigante de piedra emitió un brillo potente que deslumbraba. Kisara percibió la luz, pero no podía girar para mirar la tabla; sólo tuvo una ligera noción de lo que estaba pasando. Vio cómo Seto alzaba el cetro y lo colocaba en el cuello de ella, aprisionándola contra la lápida con más fuerza de la debida. El agarre de sus manos se aflojó y Kisara se sintió ligeramente más libre que antes.

-Se…to…

Intentó hablar, pero su garganta aún no se recuperaba y le costaba tomar aire nuevamente. Entonces abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al momento de ver un destello en los orbes azules de Seto, algo inusual que jamás lo hubiera pensado posible en la situación donde estaba: lágrimas.

Quedó anonadada enormemente. Seto lloraba en silencio al tiempo que cedía el agarre de sus manos sobre el cuello de Kisara. Ella lo miró incrédula, sin saber si estaba viendo bien o si estaba confundida en medio del dolor, la sangre saliendo, la tabla luminosa y la traición vivida. Los labios de Seto temblaban y un sollozo se escuchó en medio de la conmoción. Las lágrimas se derramaron por los pómulos del faraón y Kisara pudo ver la chispa del arrepentimiento y el pesar en el semblante de Seto.

Y entonces, Kisara también lloró. Débilmente, extendió su mano y tocó la mejilla de Seto, secando el hilo de lágrimas derramadas.

-Se…to…yo…

Hizo un último esfuerzo por dirigirle la palabra, más perdió la capacidad de mover los músculos faciales.

-Perdón, Kisara.

Seto empujó a Kisara hacía atrás y el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a introducirse dentro de la lápida en plena iluminación. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo dentro de la tabla, hasta que sólo quedaba medio cuerpo fuera.

-Seto…

Lanzó una última mirada suplicante al faraón, en la espera de un rescate, un acto de misericordia. Nada, sólo la mirada sufrida del rey.

-Kisara…yo…

Un empujón más brusco llevó a Kisara a casi entrar en la lápida gigantesca. Quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo. Logró escuchar las últimas palabras del faraón.

-Te amo, Kisara.

Y el mundo se oscureció para la joven Kisara.

.

.

Corrían apresuradamente por los pasillos del palacio. Jadeaban por tanto trayecto en búsqueda del camino más corto a la salida del castillo para ir rumbo al pueblo. Urgía encontrar al faraón Seto y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-¿Crees que lo hallemos a tiempo?-preguntó Mana sin dejar de correr.

-No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Yo también. No es normal que Seto se halla llevado a Kisara sin avisarle a nadie.

Al doblar la esquina por el pasillo principal, se alcanzó a ver una luz deslumbradora y ambas mujeres frenaron en seco.

-¡Mira eso!-señaló Mana con el dedo.

Las dos observaron a lo lejos un punto luminoso retirado del pueblo principal de Egipto.

-Esas son las ruinas de uno de los pequeños pueblos que no pertenecen a nuestro país.-comentó Anat impactada.

El resplandor se hizo más fuerte y tanto Anat como Mana supieron que ya no tenía caso ir a buscar a su rey.

-Creo que ya es tarde, Anat.-dijo Man con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Igual lo pienso.

Anat compartió aquel sentimiento de impotencia y decepción para ella misma. Salvar a Kisara ahora resultaba inútil.

.

.

Alzó el rostro para contemplar los actos que había realizado. El dragón blanco de ojos azules estaba tallado en la piedra gigante; prueba de que logró su plan con éxito. El alma de Kisara estaba sellada para siempre en aquella tablilla y todo porque él no confió en ella.

Su cara estaba cubierta por lágrimas secas. En su mano yacía el cetro del milenio, el objeto mágico que lo ayudó a acabar con la vida de Kisara. No, no estaba muerta; sólo dormía. Su alma y cuerpo estaban atrapados dentro de dicha lápida. El único castigo que se le podía dar a un criminal sin quitarle la vida.

Por eso fue su única opción. Ya que no deseaba matar a Kisara, pero tampoco perdonarla por matar a Mahad. Más ahora, no obstante, un gran pesar inundó su corazón entero. Su mano volvió a temblar y soltó el cetro que cayó a la arena del piso.

Sus piernas se tambalearon y cayó de rodillas sin quitar la mirada de la piedra. Observó al dragón blanco dibujado en ella y, otra vez en ese día, lloró. Lloró como nunca antes y gritó.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta lastimando sus cuerdas vocales y perforando sus oídos.

-¡KISARAAAAAAAAAA!

Con ambos puños golpeó el suelo y la arena se movió a su alrededor. Emitió un segundo grito, igual de desgarrador que el primero y tomó el cetro milenario nuevamente entre sus manos.

-¡No pienso arriesgar a mi pueblo por ti, ni por nadie!

Con el cetro golpeó repetidas veces la tabla y luego lo alzó en el aire. El ojo que adornaba el cetro brillo y salió un rayo de luz que tomó la forma de un monstruo de figura humana.

-¡Maldita! ¿Cómo pudiste matar a Mahad?

Las vociferaciones de Seto no llegaban a los oídos de Mana y Anat, pero sí la luz emergente del cetro y el monstruo liberado. Dicha criatura había sido capturada por Seto algunos años atrás, pero el poder de ese monstruo no alcanzaba al dragón blanco.

Anat y Mana vieron la escena desde el balcón donde se encontraban. La distancia los separaba de Seto.

-Ha sellado el alma de Kisara-comentó Mana casi deseosa de llorar.

Anat se concentró en mirar el punto de luz, sin prestar atención a Mana, cuando de pronto su collar del milenio se iluminó de la misma manera que el cetro y, una tras otra, como las fotografías que existirían en el futuro, las visiones fueron reveladas. Pero no eran sobre la muerte de Mahad, sino sobre el futuro de Kisara.

Un futuro donde Kisara estaba junto a una Mana anciana y un joven idéntico al faraón Seto, pero con tez blanca. Un suceso que tardaría 50 años en acontecer.

Mientras tanto, Seto no paraba de gritar y el sudor perlaba sudor perlaba sus facciones. Un dolor en el pecho lo oprimía, pero no era físico, sino emocional. Jamás hubiera creído que sus emociones se dañaran tanto por una mujer.

-¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Yo…te…!

Empero la frase mágica que reveló en un último instante de la "muerte" de Kisara no volvió a repetirse en sus labios durante el resto de su vida. Seto nunca admitió públicamente que amaba a Kisara y que había preferido a su nación que a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Porque eso es lo que convierte a un hombre en un hombre. El deber siempre gana sobre los sentimientos.

Por otro lado, Anat se derrumbó en el suelo de ladrillo con un gemido.

-¡Anat!

Mana corrió a su lado y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero vi algo por fin.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué viste?-Mana se llenó de felicidad al pensar que tal vez podrían descubrir si era Kisara la asesina de Mahad, más pronto se decepcionó.

-No era nada relacionado con Mahad. Era con Kisara.

-¿Con Kisara?-Mana arqueó una ceja.

-Kisara no es cualquier persona. Ella es más importante de lo que creemos y aunque no lo parezca, su camino en Egipto aún no ha terminado.

-¿Qué cosa?

Mana estaba abrumada por las palabras de Anat que respiraba con dificultad. Y en lo que Anata relataba sus visiones, Seto seguía gritando sin control y su monstruo lanzaba ataques desprevenidos por doquier causando revuelo en las afueras de Egipto.

Fue un día de luto para el país de Egipto y para su faraón.

.

.

 _Dos semanas después_

Aprovechó que nadie la seguía ni vigilaba para visitar la lápida donde unos días atrás había sido encerrada el alma de una mujer poseedora de un dragón blanco de ojos azules. Al mirar alrededor notó que había más escombros que antes e imaginó que Seto había provocado esa destrucción con su criatura Deos.

Finalmente, Mana llegó a donde se hallaba la piedra gigante y la tristeza volvió a caer sobre ella al ver la figura del dragón tallada en piedra.

Contuvo su deseo de llorar porque no deseaba lastimar más su propia alma y lo único que hizo fue tocar con las yemas de los dedos el tallado perfectamente bien formado.

-Kisara, lo lamento muchísimo.

Sabía que nadie la podía escuchar. Era como si Kisara estuviera muerta, pero en realidad sólo dormía plácidamente dentro de la piedra.

-Por unos momentos pensé que tú fuiste en verdad la culpable de la muerte de Mahad, pero después de lo que me reveló Anat lo dudo mucho.

Guardaba silencio a intervalos antes de retomar la palabra.

-No sabemos qué sucedió cuando Mahad fue asesinado, pero sí sabemos tú tienes un futuro en algún momento de mi vida.

"Si bien el hechizo no puede ser quitado por nadie que no se el mismo que lo lanzó, confio en que saldrás libre algún día. La profecía de Anat dice que tú salvarás al pueblo de Egipto de una gran amenaza y Seto estará a tu lado para ese entonces.

Calló nuevamente para tomar aire. El silencio la lastimaba más al no obtener respuesta por parte de Kisara.

-Pero no será Seto el faraón, sino aquel que renació para salvar a nuestro país. Cuando eso suceda, sé que estarás de nuevo libre de tu prisión.

Acarició con dulzura al dragón en la imagen y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Sé que no lo creerás cuando estés libre, pero…-meditó antes de continuar-Seto te ama más que a nadie.

"Te adora mucho. Más de lo que amó a mi hija. Y te sorprenderá, pero me da gusto que Seto pudiera encontrar el amor contigo. Aprendió mucho más de lo que piensas al saberse correspondido por ti.

La nostalgia se unió a la mezcla de sentimientos que cubrían su corazón con un manto invisible.

-Espero que me perdones por no ayudarte.

Una lágrima traicionera brotó y Mana se alejó sin agregar más. Dio la vuelta para mirar por última vez la lápida de piedra en la distancia. Su corazón supo que, al menos por ahora, no volvería a pisar ese lugar nunca más. Ver el sello de Kisara le dolía hasta en lo más profundo de su alma y ya no quería recordar más el pasado.

Se marchó, dejando a Kisara sola, dentro de la tabla. Durmiendo plácidamente y esperando el reencuentro con su único y verdadero amor, Seto.

 _Y así finaliza la historia de Seto y Kisara en el Antiguo Egipto._

Continuará...

 **No me quedó como lo imaginé, pero estoy satisfecha, jajajaja.**

 **Dinas'moonE53: Creo que ya entendí lo que mencionas, pero ya tenía planeado esto y lo escribí mucho antes de publicar estos recientes capítulos. Tomaré en cuenta la sugerencia para alguna otra historia ya que seguiré escribiendo con esta pareja en el antiguo Egipto.**

 **Mizukik: Al menos no fue tan malo el error, jajaja. Qué bueno que te gustó como quedó después de todo. Claro, seguirá esta historia hasta su final. Me alegra que te guste el desarrollo de ella.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.**

Capítulo 45

 _Tiempo actual. Cincuenta años después de que el alma de Kisara es sellada en la piedra por el faraón Seto._

Lo que quedaba de la aldea de Kurelna ni siquiera se podía llamar ruinas. Los restos de lo que alguna fue una aldea con pobladores ahora eran sólo pedazo de madera y piedra sin forma y la arena cubría todo el lugar. El paso de los años no había sido en vano y la tragedia de dicho lugar había sido olvidada desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Sólo alguien recordaba aún, con toda claridad, lo que había sucedido ese día en que los habitantes de dicha villa fueron aniquilados por orden del rey de Egipto. El único sobreviviente de esa desgracia: Bakura.

En una de las cavernas subterráneas, refugio utilizado para protección de las tormentas de arena, un grupo de hombres con cascos y armas observaban sentados en el suelo a su líder que vociferaba a voz en cuello.

-¿Cómo es posible que ahora aparezcan esos dos?

Los gritos de Bakura sonaban con eco en el interior de la caverna y sus ayudantes se encogieron de hombros.

-No es nuestra culpa. Es la profecía que habíamos escuchado antes.-habló uno de los hombres de Bakura, el más fuerte y apasionado de todos.

-Aunque la profecía diga que el dragón blanco de ojos azules luchará junto con la reencarnación de Seto, me sigue pareciendo ilógico que esos dos tengan tanto poder.

Bakura cerró sus manos formando puños y apretaba con tal fuerza su mano que está enrojeció. El joven ayudante tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-Aun así, no permitiré que me derroten de nuevo. Esta será mi última oportunidad de traer a Zork de vuelta a este mundo para derrocar a la familia real de Egipto.

El semblante del joven agachado a su lado, cual si sirviera a un amo, se puso de forma neutral y seria.

-Amo Bakura, creo que lo mejor es que preparemos un plan más estructurado para un nuevo ataque al palacio de Egipto.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, Aigami! No soy ningún tonto.

Bakura estaba visiblemente molesto. Odiaba tener que aguantar sus deseos de acabar con las vidas del faraón y su linaje. Zork ya se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para vencer en una lucha al dragón blanco, pero de cualquier forma no podía enfrentarse al enemigo con Kisara en medio.

-Amo, ¿estaría de acuerdo en qué haga una inspección rápida por el reino para verificar la mejor hora y momento para lanzar un ataque?-preguntó Aigami con sumisión.

-No, no pienso repetir los mismos procedimientos de hace 50 años cuando mi cuerpo estaba calcinado-gritó Bakura con firmeza-. Está decidido. Atacaremos hoy en la noche de la manera más silenciosa posible para que nadie nos note y avisen al dragón blanco de nuestra presencia.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Hoy en la noche!?-los ojos de Aigami se abrieron enormemente.

-¿Acaso es correcto que esperemos más tiempo cuando lo más importante es destruir a ese par antes que ellos a nosotros?

Las ideas de Bakura eran correctas; esperar resultaba ridículo para ellos. Pero Aigami no dejaba de sentirse incómodo con todo el asunto de matar a Kaiba y Kisara.

-¿Qué haremos en caso de que la joven Kisara libere al dragón?

-Yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda. Así que no se alteren, sólo preocúpense de distraer al resto de hombres en el castillo para que mi plan salga tal cual lo deseo.

Los labios de Bakura se esbozaron en una amplia sonrisa maliciosa y Aigami no tuvo más remedio que asentir y aceptar los planes de su amo, sean cuales fueran.

.

.

Con paso pesado, subió por las escaleras principales y salió al aire libre mientras su mente divagaba en lo relacionado al plan de ataque de Bakura. No estaba convencido de luchar, pero no quería darle la contraria a su amo. Observó por varios minutos el panorama, un paisaje vacío y lleno de arena movida por el viento que soplaba. Lanzó un suspiro y se concentró en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que alguien lo había seguido a las afueras de la cueva.

-Diva.

Reconoció esa voz. En todo el mundo, sólo existía alguien que usaba su verdadero nombre; el que le fue dado por sus padres cuando nació y no el nombre que Bakura le otorgó al momento de convertirlo en uno de sus secuaces malignos.

Giró sobre sí mismo y distinguió la figura de su hermana menor.

-Sera. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me doy cuenta de que algo te pasa. Eso me llena de preocupación.

Internamente, Aigami se conmovió por los sentimientos de su hermana hacia él. Después de todo, se cuidaban mutuamente desde que ambos quedaron huérfanos.

El joven de cabello ondulado le dio la espalda a la niña de cabello lacio y café.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero me encuentro bien.

La pequeña Sera conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía sobre esa fachada de fortaleza que Aigami adoptaba para aparentar que no le afectaba emocionalmente lo que hiciera su amo.

-No mientas, Diva.

El aludido volvió a mirar a la chica y notó le preocupación y la ansiedad en ella. Llevaban más o menos 4 años trabajando para Bakura y vivían en la caverna perteneciente a la aldea de Kurelna.

-Veo que siempre notas cuando no me siento con ánimos de hablar con el amo.

-Diva, ¿en serio quieres que hagamos esto?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y ella se acercó a su hermano mayor, poniéndose a su lado. Aigami levantó la vista al cielo azul.

-Ya lo hemos hablado antes, hermana-habló con voz firme y confiada-. Seguiré al amo Bakura hasta el final para derrocar al faraón y su linaje.

-Diva, es una tontería.

El comentario desesperado de la jovencita hizo que Diva la mirara con enojo y desconcierto.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con esto?

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo-dijo Sera casi al borde a las lágrimas-Esta venganza es completamente ridícula. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto, así que no tenemos motivo para estar aquí luchando contra el rey de Egipto.

Aigami arqueó una ceja.

-Veo que sigues sin comprender lo que hemos discutido sobre este asunto-volvió a enfocar su mirada en el horizonte, en dirección a Egipto y al palacio real-. El rey de Egipto es un mal gobernante que ha hecho todo lo que está en sus manos para hacer que el pueblo sufra de carencias, mientras ellos se sientan en sus tronos y viven bien unos con otros.

-"Se atreven a quedarse con los impuestos para ellos mismos y no para mejorar las condiciones de los pueblerinos. Son ciegos ante la pobreza y eso lo lleva a inventar más formas de sacar dinero a la gente. Dejándolos a nosotros sin nada más que nuestra ropa."

Será escuchaba las palabras de su hermano y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Ambos habían sufrido las consecuencias de ser pobres en Egipto, durante la temporada en que la pobreza extrema aumentó en aquel país y tanto Aigami como Sera se quedaron desamparados.

-Estas dejándote guiar por el odio.

-Si el amo Bakura lo ordena, acabaré para siempre con el linaje del faraón-afirmó Aigami.

Será alzó la mano y abrió la boca, pero caló abruptamente. No tenía caso. Era una pérdida de tiempo explicarle a Aigami que el rencor no los llevaría a nada, sino todo lo contrario. Era mejor dejar atrás el pasado y tratar de mejorar el presente para que el futuro tuviera mejores posibilidades. Más pronto comprendió Sera que resultaría inútil hablar con Diva sobre su punto de vista con respecto a los planes vengativos de Bakura.

La joven apretó los labios y se retiró del lugar dejando solo a Aigami que continuó mirando sin parpadear el gran palacio que se extendía por sobre las casas del pueblo egipcio.

.

.

Al ver la luz filtrada por la ventana comprendió, rápidamente, que había permanecido dormido toda la mañana. El insomnio era algo muy presente en su vida desde que, por razones que parecían mágicas, viajó al antiguo Egipto y se encontraba en un país diferente fuera de su tiempo natural. Tras dar una exhalación, se sentó en la cama y giró la cabeza hacía la ventana para observar la luz.

Seto Kaiba fue criado con la idea de que los hombres no deben de llorar, pero el día anterior no pudo evitar que el llanto asomara por sus orbes azules como el mar. Pensar en Ishizu era lo que provocaba que el dolor se mostrara en sus ojos. Se levantó y se asomó por el balcón, recargándose en la balaustrada, contempló el cielo del medio día mientras meditaba las palabras de Kisara del día anterior.

 _Ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar y ser correspondido. No me vengas a dar clases._

Rio y sonrió con burla. A veces deseaba no haber conocido el amor. Los hombres que se dejaban llevar por sus emociones siempre terminaban mal, según decía su padre, y ahora lo comprendía. Amar a Ishizu fue un error porque la muerte de ella aún lo afectaba psicológicamente.

Continuamente se preguntaba si Ishizu alguna vez pensó en él antes de quitarse la vida o sólo lo hizo pensando en ella misma de forma egoísta. No podía juzgarla, después de todo Ishizu estaba enferma cuando decidió tomar las pastillas y, de cualquier manera, ella moriría por su enfermedad.

Respiró hondo y decidió vestirse para ir a la cocina a desayunar. Era algo inútil pensar en su esposa fenecida con todo lo que estaba pasando ahora. Además, dejarse llevar por las palabras de Kisara era algo que jamás podría permitirse a él mismo por estima propia.

.

.

El agua, como todos los días, era la única forma de ver el reflejo de su rostro blanco en contraste con la tez morena de los habitantes de Egipto. Kisara pensaba mucho en el hecho de que, una vez terminada su misión en Egipto, volver a su país podría resultar no ser tan bueno como esperaba. Después de que huyó de su país natal no volvió a saber nada de su familia, ni de lo que sucedió con ellos tras la tormenta que arrasó con su pueblo. Al vivir con Seto prácticamente se olvidó de todo y sólo vivió y sirvió para él.

Recordar todo eso hizo que un sentimiento de furia se apoderara de ella y su mano se cerró en un puño que estrelló contra el agua de la fuente salpicando gotas por toda la arena del suelo. Respiró enfurecida por el hecho de que había sido traicionada por la única persona que creyó la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Cometió una gran equivocación al amar al faraón Seto, porque no fue correspondida, sino que, en su lugar resultó afectada y, si no hubiera sido por el joven similar a él, estaría atrapada en la roca para siempre.

Otro asunto que la mantenía pensativa era el hecho de que, muy probablemente, había herido los sentimientos de Kaiba. Estaba convencida de que notó tristeza en el rostro y en la voz de Kaiba cuando ella mencionó el hecho de que él no era capaz de amar a alguien. Podía verse extraño, pero para Kisara era muy curioso que la reencarnación de Seto tuviera sentimientos por alguna persona. Si conocía tan bien el tema, era ilógico que alguien que renace fuera diferente a como lo fue en su vida anterior. Vio dolor en la mirada de Kaiba y eso la perturbaba. ¿Podría ser que Seto y Kaiba fueran distintos después de todo?

Ensimismada en sus cavilaciones, no se percató de la presencia que la observaba a distancia. Desde un rincón apartado, Mana sonrió con ternura al recordar su juventud y como la bella Kisara fue parte de su vida. Resultaba sorprendente que Kisara y ella se conocieran desde jóvenes y ahora Mana era una anciana y Kisara continuaba joven.

Con este pensamiento en mente, se acercó a la peliblanca llamando la atención de ella al oír sus pisadas en la arena. Kisara dejó de contemplar el agua, girando la cabeza para mirar a la persona que llegaba a su lado.

-Hola Kisara-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Mana.

-Hola Mana-respondió de la misma forma la joven de cabellera blanca.

-¿Te importa que me quede un rato contigo?-preguntó Mana sin esperar la respuesta de la chica y acercándose a ella.

-No tengo inconveniente.

Mana se sentó en el borde la fuente y miró el reflejo de Kisara en el agua.

-Luces exactamente igual que hace 50 años.

-Obvio. Mi cuerpo quedó congelado en el tiempo, así que no envejecí.

-Te parecerá raro que diga esto, pero te ves muy hermosa como en aquellos tiempos.

-Gracias-Kisara habló secamente-. En realidad, no tengo belleza, pero creo que mi atractivo es los diferente a que a las mujeres de Egipto.

-Kisara, siempre has sido bonita desde que te conozco. Sólo que has vivido encerrada mucho tiempo, por eso no te conocen muchos hombres. Hubieras tenido muchos pretendientes.

Mana hablaba con sinceridad cuando se expresaba así de Kisara. Era verdad; Kisara era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres egipcias, aunque ella no pertenecía a ese país.

Una amargura se apropió del corazón de Kisara.

-Sí, mi vida sería muy distinta si no hubiera estado siempre trabajando para el faraón Seto.

La anciana Mana sintió el resentimiento en el alma de Kisara y arqueó las cejas en señal de desacuerdo.

-Kisara, no es lo que tú crees. Sólo ves lo que deseas ver y no las cosas como realmente son.

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy equivocada con lo que pienso de Seto? Él arruinó mi vida para siempre.

Los ojos de Kisara mostraron el odio y el desprecio que sentía por el antiguo rey de Egipto. Elevó el volumen de su voz mientras hablaba con rencor.

-No sabes nada de lo que pasó realmente. Todo fue una trampa de Bakura para deshacerse de ti.

-¡Bakura! ¡Bakura! ¡Siempre Bakura!-vociferó Kisara-Toda la culpa la tienen otros y no ustedes y él que fueron los que estuvieron de acuerdo en que me encerrara.

-Seto jamás deseó que terminarás de esa forma. Él te amaba más que a nadie en todo el mundo.

-¿Me amaba?-Kisara lanzó una carcajada-Si verdaderamente me amaba, él hubiera hecho lo posible por creerme y mostrar mi inocencia. Pero por más que le dije que yo no fui la que mató a Mahad, él se aferró a que la culpable era yo y selló mi alma y mi cuerpo en esa roca.

Levantó la mano y señaló en la dirección a donde se encontraba la piedra.

-Todos creíamos eso-Mana habló lentamente y con tristeza-. Incluso yo pensé que realmente habías tomado la vida de mi marido.

Kisara la miró con los orbes abiertos de par en par.

-Pero después supimos toda la verdad. Lo que realmente sucedió ese fatídico día en que Mahad fue asesinado.

"Fue muy duro para todos saber que alguien, completamente desconocido para nosotros hasta el momento, fue el causante de que Mahad perdiera la vida."

-Si eso es cierto, entonces explícame ¿Por qué Seto no me liberó para que volviéramos a estar como antes?

Kisara no podía creer que Seto sintiera amor por ella, después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos.

-Porque, para cuando supimos todo, Seto ya estaba casado con otra y ya tenía un hijo: el padre del faraón actual.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kisara de pies a cabeza. Aunque había supuesto que Seto tuvo que casarse con alguna mujer para que de esa relación pudiera llegar a tener un nieto, el escucharlo de los labios de Mana hizo que un estremecimiento le afectara emocional y físicamente. La vida que imaginó para ella estaba repleta de amor con Seto, pero todo se perdió.

-Seto sabía muy bien que tú sufrirías mucho si, tras liberarte, lo veías casado y con un hijo. Por eso se dio cuenta que despertarte no tendría ningún sentido.

-¿Te lo dijo alguna vez Seto o es lo que supones?

Mana cerró sus ojos un momento, meditando las palabras de Kisara.

-Hablé con Seto sobre eso. Él estaba muy deprimido cuando supo la verdad.

 _Flashback_

La jarra con agua potable que Mana llevó al faraón, al suponer que estaba muy deshidratado, se rompió con el impacto agresivo que tuvo contra el suelo al momento de que Seto la golpeó. Mana retrocedió asustada por el arranque de ira y tristeza que acongojaba al rey de Egipto.

-¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme algo así!?-vociferó Seto con furia y la respiración entrecortada.

Estaba derrumbado en el suelo, con el corazón latiendo violetamente y haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie. Hacía mucho que Seto enfermaba cada vez que se hacía mención de lo relacionado a Kisara.

-Faraón, si sabemos que ella es inocente no me parece justo que la tengas prisionera en esa piedra.

Mana habló con firmeza.

-Ella sufrirá mucho si despierta.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Majestad?

Mana hablaba siempre con Seto de la misma forma que Mahad lo hacía antes. Parecía que ella tomó el lugar de su marido tras el fenecimiento de este.

-Yo no puedo darle la vida que siempre quisimos los dos.

Mana se mostró confundida con el comentario.

-Lo que nos unía a Kisara y a mí era un amor puro. Yo deseaba estar con ella y con nadie más; sé que ella quería lo mismo. Pero yo no puedo ahora hacer lo mismo por ella. Corresponder ya no es una opción para mí.

Mana comprendió rápidamente a qué se refería Seto. Como faraón tenía un deber y ese era tener un heredero al trono y cuidarlo para que este lo suplantara en el reino. Ya tenía a su hijo, ahora no podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos. Su deber estaba con su esposa y su hijo.

-Faraón…

Mana intentó hablar, pero el faraón al interrumpió poniéndole la mano frente a ella para indicar que se callara.

-No vuelvas a mencionar el tema de Kisara. Lo que hubo entre nosotros terminó cuando prefería mi reino antes que a ella; y lo sigo prefiriendo.

Mana miró directamente los ojos de Seto: dolor. El sufrimiento estaba marcado en las facciones del rey; dicho sentimiento estaba mezclado con furia y culpa por no haber escuchado a Kisara cuando dijo que era inocente. Pero el pasado no puede cambiarse y ahora Seto debía vivir con la culpa de sus acciones y aceptar sus errores.

La tristeza también llenó el alma de Mana y asintió haciendo una reverencia.

-Como usted diga, mi faraón.

 _Fin del flashback_

El silencio se hizo presente cuando Mana terminó el relato de lo sucedido aquel día. Kisara estaba asombrada por la revelación de Mana. Así que Seto estaba sufriendo mucho por ella. Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el agua.

-Seto no quería que vivieras con dolor. Él sabía que no podía dejar a su esposa y a su hijo por ti. Y lo que menos deseaba era que convirtieras nuevamente en una amante, puesto que él quería algo mucho más contigo.

-¿Algo más?-Kisara levantó la mirada.

-Aunque no lo creas Seto se quería casar contigo.

Un nudo de formó en el alma de Kisara y tuvo que contener sus deseos de llorar. Miró con estupefacción a Mana y logró mantenerse firme sin titubear.

-¿Casarse conmigo?

-Hablé con Seto varias veces antes de que consiguiera una reina. Me dijo que su idea era pedirte matrimonio, pero todo lo que sucedió intervino con sus planes.

"Supimos de nuestro error porque, 7 años después de que fuiste sellada, la sacerdotisa del collar milenario logró tener la visión donde vio con claridad el momento en que Mahad murió."

"Al investigar más entendimos que Zork fue el que provocó que Mahad muriera. Más Seto dijo que liberarte ya no era una opción."

El ritmo de la respiración de Kisara aumentó.

-Seto te amaba más que a ninguna persona en el mundo. Incluso, estoy segura, que te amó más que a mi propia hija, Isis.

Nuevamente se estremeció Kisara. Las manos le temblaron ante tales palabras, porque sabía que lo que Mana decía era verdadero. Lo sentía en su corazón; que Seto siempre la amó a pesar de todo.

-Prefirió el reino, más que a mí.

-¿Qué puedes esperar de un hombre, Kisara? Mahad se casó conmigo por compromiso, aunque no niego que con los años nos tomamos cariño.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron en medio de aquel torbellino de emociones.

-Los hombres siempre prefieren el deber y el honor antes que a las mujeres, y nosotros preferimos el amor aunque seamos deshonradas por las personas.

Los orbes de Kisara estaban vidriosos. Saber que la traición a la que se aferró no fue algo intencional, sino provocado, hasta un cierto punto la liberaba de su rencor a Seto. Tenía que admitirlo; una parte de su corazón seguía latiendo por Seto, porque aún lo amaba a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

Con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas, la joven peliblanca logró ponerse de pie y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Mana.

-¿Quién fue la esposa de Seto?

Mana sonrió con resignación.

-La única persona que podía saber la verdad. La que profetizó que volverías a despertar tarde o temprano para salvarnos a todos.

Kisara frunció el ceño con extrañeza. Entonces, abrió los ojos gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella? ¿Fue…?

Mana asintió sonriendo.

-Más o menos un año después, logramos toda la corte convencer a Seto de que se casara de nuevo para tener un descendiente que heredara el trono. Tras meditarlo, Seto no quiso buscar esposa así que habló con Anat para preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo en que ella fuera su compañera.

Kisara quedó más perpleja que antes.

-Anat me dijo que Seto nunca fue feliz con ella. Siempre hablaba de ti y se sentía culpable por no haberte escuchado. Cuando Anat vio, por fin, el momento en que Mahad murió primero me consultó a mí antes de decirle a Seto lo que pasó.

"Ella se volvió mi mejor amiga tras la muerte de mi esposo. De hecho, nunca le dijimos a Seto, pero ella sabía que despertarías cuando Seto llevara ya muchos años de fallecido."

Kisara volvió a temblar. Olvido por completo ese detalle.

-¿De qué murió Seto?

-Se podría decir que lo mataron las enfermedades por el sufrimiento-habló Mana pausadamente-. El cuerpo no resiste tanto dolor y Seto no resistió mucho, en especial cuando supo de tu inocencia.

El corazón de Kisara dio un vuelco, acongojada y compadecida por Seto. Así que enfermó por tanto sufrir. En los tiempos de Kaiba se le llamaría morir por estrés, pero ni Kisara ni Mana conocían esos términos científicos.

-Ya veo.

Las palabras no salían de la boca de Kisara.

-Me retiro, Mana. Quiero descansar un poco.

Mana asintió suponiendo que el descanso sería mental y no físico. La chica se alejó rápidamente y entró al palacio. Cruzó uno de los pasillos principales y se encaminó por todos los corredores y pasillos del lugar.

Sabía a donde se dirigía. Había un único lugar donde podía estar en ese momento. La estancia donde tantas veces estuvo con Seto.

Tanta prisa tenía por llegar allí que no vio a Kaiba descendiendo las escaleras de uno de los pasillos de entrada. El CEO frunció el ceño cuando reconoció a Kisara y recordó las últimas palabras de ella para él.

-¿Por qué estará recorriendo sola el castillo?

Intrigado, pero al mismo tiempo interesado en las acciones de la mujer, Kaiba decidió seguirla a distancia prudente para evitar ser visto por Kisara.

Su plan funcionó y Kisara no lo descubrió. Continúo recorriendo a pie los pasillos girando en una esquina tras otra. Kaiba no tenía la menor idea de adonde se dirigía, solamente le atraía la idea de averiguar más sobre Kisara. Aunque no la soportaba, una parte de él hacía que le llamara la atención conocerla; en especial por el hecho de que, según lo poco que sabía, él era la reencarnación del amante de esa chica.

Finalmente, Kisara se detuvo frente a la puerta del lugar al que deseaba llegar. Su cuerpo quedó rígido y se lamió los labios ante la idea de volver a estar dentro de esa recámara; su habitación.

El miedo se apoderó de su ser. Alzó la mano para empujar la puerta, pero la dejó en el aire. Los dedos le temblaron a causa del pavor que la llenaba.

Kaiba miró, escondido detrás de una esquina, como Kisara dudaba mucho sobre si abrir la puerta. Kaiba supuso que quizá había algo allí dentro que impedía que Kisara realizara un simple acto de abrir una puerta. La vio dudosa, pensativa y con miedo; pudo notar ese temblor en sus piernas y manos, pero no podía decirle nada ao arruinaría la escena.

Kisara estuvo titubeando unos segundos más antes de decidirse a dar el primer paso. Empujó la puerta y cuando está se abrió, respiró hondo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Ahora no era una recámara, sino un almacén de cosas de limpieza o utensilios que se usaban frecuentemente en la cocina. Kisara reconoció, mientras observaba cada rincón de la habitación, que ese había sido el lugar donde, 50 años atrás, ella dormía todas las noches. Fue la habitación que le asignaron para pasar la noche. Distinguió el pequeño rincón donde colocaba el montón de paja que usaba como cama y eso hizo que sintiera nostalgia. No obstante, el sentimiento de nostalgia se mezcló con dolor y melancolía al recordar lo demás que pasaba entre los bultos de paja.

La sensación de tener a Seto a su lado, de sentir su piel contra la de ella, el calor corporal, los besos, las caricias, sentir a Seto dentro de ella en el preciso instante en que hacían el amor y culminaba la unión de cuerpos, mentes y corazones.

Volvió a estremecerse con un escalofrío que casi la golpeó por dentro, retrocedió unos pocos pasos y tuvo que sostenerse con una mano contra la pared para evitar caer. Kisara terminó de comprender, para su pesar, que seguía amando a Seto y que recordarlo la lastimaba más que nada.

Se vio a ella misma, en esa misma recámara, desnuda completamente y en los brazos de su amado Seto. Oyó sus propios gemidos y sintió los movimientos de dulces y fuertes de Seto cuando estaba con ella.

No resistió más. Adolorida emocionalmente, Kisara salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dio una bocanada de aire y respiró entrecortadamente mientras se recargaba en la pared para poco a poco lograr sentarse en el suelo.

Abrazó sus piernas y hundió su rostro en ellas para poder llorar a lágrima suelta. Gimió y sollozó con profunda angustia mientras los recuerdos de aquellos días pasaban por su mente torturada.

Sus ojos azules desbordaron llanto imparable impidiéndole ver a Kaiba que la observaba a prudente distancia. El joven estaba anonadado con la visión de Kisara llorando por la tristeza; al pensar en ella sólo veía a una mujer testaruda y creída, pero al verla lacrimosa percibía algo muy distinto en ella.

Era como si ambos compartieran el mismo dolor. Mientras él sufría por Ishizu, ella pensaba en Seto. Los dos tenían una historia de amor fracasada y ninguno lograba superar el pasado para seguir adelante.

Y fue en aquellos momentos en que la compresión sentimental entre Kaiba y Kisara fue recíproca.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Gracias por el alago. Me alegra que estuviera bien redactada, porque fu bastante complicado narrar este momento crucial en la vida de Seto y Kisara. Ya recontinuamos con el tiempo de ellos. Espero que aún sigan vigentes estos personajes porque me tardé mucho en terminar la parte del pasado.**

 **Dinas´moon´E53: La verdad no se me ocurrió dejar vivo al hijo de Isis para que ese fuera la descendencia de Seto. Se pasó por completo ":p" Aveces se me ocurren las cosas en el momento. Según yo Seto llora cuando matan a Kisara en el anime. También me gusta ver ese lado sensible de él, es parte de lo que lo caracteriza. Me alegra que lo haya descrito correctamente.**

 **Mizukik: Creo que yo tampoco he leído algo triste con estos dos personajes, aunque yo escribo mucho basándome en dolor, XDD. Fue algo complicado planear todo este capítulo, aunque ya estaba en mente desde hace mucho. Tu duda esta resuelta en este capítulo ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 **Nota: Este fic es una historia alterna de otro fanfic mío llamado "Dos eras, un solo amor". Se pueden leer de forma independiente.**

Capítulo 46

La luz de la luna iluminaba el desierto y el camino arenoso de un pequeño grupo de hombres encapuchados que avanzaba cautelosamente hacia el reino de Egipto. Dos de ellos se escondieron detrás de una roca enorme que sobresalía en medio de un montículo y observaron los alrededores con mirada dudosa.

-Ya estamos cerca. En cuanto el amo Bakura nos lo ordene atacaremos.

La niña de nombre Sera tragó saliva con miedo, pero no por Bakura sino por su hermano. Convencer a Aigami de que abandonara todo resultaba inútil para ella y aquello la perturbaba por dentro. Lanzó una mirada angustiante al chico, pero este estaba concentrado en mirar a Egipto y en esperar las ordenes de su jefe.

-Recemos para que no nos descubran-habló Sera quedamente.

Aigami no la escuchó, sino que giró sobre sí mismo en el momento en que la sombra de Bakura se ensanchó sobre la suya. Los dos hermanos miraron a su amo que sonreía con malicia.

-Recuerden el plan. No se separen y esperen mis órdenes. Tenemos una misión importante que lograr y no podemos fallar.

-Lamento preguntar, pero ¿Cuál es esa misión?-preguntó Sera tratando de sonar lo más sumisa posible.

No podía demostrar que estaba en contra de los planes de su amo.

-Mientras ustedes se encargan de los pueblerinos, yo me encargaré de Seto reencarnado y de su novia dragón.

La maldad en la voz de Bakura hizo que Sera se estremeciera, pero no dijo nada. Por otro lado, Aigami sólo sonrió en señal de aceptación.

Bakura se aproximó a Egipto y conforme fue acercándose su cuerpo se volvió transparente poco a poco hasta que era completamente invisible. Era el mismo truco que uso muchos años antes para atacar el reino del faraón Atem; dicho combate resulto nefasto para él ya que fue derrotado por el enemigo. Aunque, para su buena suerte, las vidas del faraón Atem y la reina Teana se perdieron en ese momento; sin embargo, él quedó herido y tardó muchos años en recuperarse.

Avanzó por las calles de Egipto abarrotadas de personas que cerraban sus comercios con el propósito de marcharse a sus casas y descansar. Sus poderes eran fuertes y era obligatorio controlarlos para evitar conflictos más grandes, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención antes de entrar al palacio.

Su propósito aún no estaba completo. Llevaba más de 50 años planeando el despertar de Zork y todavía faltaban dos piezas más del rompecabezas para lograr su misión.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del palacio, distinguió las figuras de los guardias e hizo memoria de su primera experiencia haciéndose invisible con sus poderes adquiridos del odio formado contra la familia egipcia. Su ka había formado a su monstruo de la misma forma que Kisara poseía al dragón blanco.

Sin más preámbulos, utilizó su poder para desintegrar la materia de su cuerpo y así lograr traspasar la puerta. Dicha habilidad la desarrolló con el paso de los años, puesto que en la época de Atem y Teana no poseía esa cualidad de deshacer la materia corporal; aunque, por el momento, sólo podía hacerlo con su propio cuerpo y no con los demás.

 _-"Si consigo hoy mi propósito, la primera parte del plan para despertar completamente a Zork estará terminada"._

Bakura avanzó por el patio hasta que llegó al centro de este. Allí, recuperó su forma original y alzando la mano por el aire, concentró su energía para crear una esfera y lanzarla al cielo donde estalló en miles de luces como fuegos artificiales de tiempos modernos.

Había practicado durante mucho tiempo en tratar de manejar su energía y llevarla a un solo punto de su cuerpo, pero fue hasta ese momento que dio el resultado esperado. Los ensayos no habían resultado tan satisfactorios, pero consideró adecuado comenzar el ataque aún con algunas ciertas posibilidades de fracaso.

Lejos de allí, la iluminación fue vista por los hombres de negro que acompañaban a Bakura.

-¡Es la señal!-gritó Aigami eufóricamente.

Será abrió los ojos grandemente. El miedo la consumía por dentro al saber que, otra vez, su hermano lucharía para apoyar los propósitos macabros de Bakura. Ignorando a la chica y siguiendo las órdenes del jefe, Aigami descendió por el montículo junto con el resto de los hombres al servicio de Bakura y llegaron al pueblo.

Los pueblerinos vislumbraron una nube de arena que se aproximaba a ellos y se pusieron en alerta pensando que se trataba de una tormenta. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando aparecieron los encapuchados blandiendo espadas en alto y así comenzaron la matanza.

El disturbio en el pueblo se dejó oír hasta el palacio, en donde llegaron los gritos aterradores de las personas que trataban, inútilmente, de salvar sus vidas. El faraón descansaba en sus aposentos reales cuando llegó el aviso por parte de uno de los sacerdotes.

-¡Majestad, hay un nuevo ataque! ¡Están matando a las personas del pueblo!

El faraón escupió el vino que bebía con deleite.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

La noticia llegó también a los oídos de Mana que no pudo evitar quedar perpleja con lo que escuchó.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Están atacando a los habitantes del pueblo?-preguntó incrédula al sacerdote que poseía la báscula del milenio.

-Así es. Es un grupo parecido al que nos atacó recientemente. Usan capuchas negras y no dejan ver sus rostros.

Mana supo enseguida de quienes se trataba. Sólo existía un villano capaz de agredir a los demás de esa forma: Bakura. Llevó su mano a la barbilla y mostró un semblante pensativo.

-"Bakura está atacando demasiado pronto". No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su más reciente ataque. Algo está planeando y no es nada bueno".

Pero Mana no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras la gente inocente moría. Se levantó de su asiento, con sus fuerzas aún vigentes a pesar de la edad, y miró al sacerdote.

-Ve a apoyar al faraón y protégelo. Yo buscaré a Kaiba y a Kisara.

.

.

Con la mirada enfocada en el techo, Kaiba descansaba con los brazos detrás de cabeza, meditando sobre la visión de Kisara llorando. Aunque no sabía los detalles, le resultó impactante el hecho de ver a Kisara, tan odiosa en su forma de ser, sufriendo por el amor de un hombre. Al parecer Seto y Kisara tuvieron un percance antes de que la chica fuera sellada en la lápida donde el mismo Kaiba la libertó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mana que entró a la habitación con el rostro enrojecido por haber corrido para llegar a donde Kaiba yacía.

-¡Kaiba! ¡Tenemos un problema!-habló Mana con la respiración entrecortada-¡Bakura ha vuelto a atacar el pueblo y están matando gente!

-¿Qué? ¿¡Bakura de nuevo!?-gritó Kaiba mientras se erguía sobre la cama.

-¡Tienes que detenerlo ahora mismo! ¡Tú y Kisara son nuestra única opción!

Mana estaba tan alterada que no esperó la respuesta de Kaiba y se marchó corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas de vieja. Aún con la edad podía moverse con agilidad por todo el palacio.

Kaiba abandonó la cama, pero se detuvo en seco y volvió a hundir su mente en los pensamientos que llenaban su corazón. ¿Por qué hacía todo lo que hacía? ¿Por qué ayudaba a gente extraña a acabar con un villano que para él era desconocido?

El que supuestamente fuera la reencarnación de un antiguo faraón no significaba que debía seguir los pasos de ese rey. Y, además, trabajar con Kisara era incómodo para él, puesto que la joven le parecía grosera y vulgar.

No obstante, tal vez la única forma de regresar a casa era ayudar, en la mejor manera posible, a ese grupo de gente extraña que lo requería para salvarse. Sin mencionar el hecho de que muy probablemente él era el único capaz de derrotar a Bakura con el poder de Kisara.

Con estos pensamientos dando vueltas en la cabeza, Kaiba salió de su recámara corriendo, en busca de la chica que, en cierta forma, le atraía bastante.

Tal como dijo Mana: no tenía otra opción. Él era la esperanza de ellos y, quizá, ellos eran la suya para salir de aquel lugar pronto.

.

.

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en aquella noche trágica para los egipcios y dicha luz era contemplada por Kisara, que no alcanzaba a escuchar los murmullos y grito de las personas que morían fuera del palacio. Miraba fijamente la luna desde el oasis dentro del palacio; el lugar donde tantas veces se dedicó a limpiar su cuerpo tras los entrenamientos arduos con su dragón blanco.

Estaba absorta en sus problemas personales. La aparición de Kaiba la tenía perturbada; en especial porque, aunque no lo quisiera, le recordaba a su amado Seto. El saber que Seto reencarnó le provocaba un sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con la típica alegría de una enamorada. Trabajar con Kaiba era algo desagradable para ella, más sabía que negarse a luchar junto con él era algo inútil.

Durante el día, se la pasó visitando todos los lugares donde ella y Seto estuvieron juntos. Como siempre estuvo dentro del palacio, la mayor parte del tiempo recorrían los rincones más recónditos del palacio real. La nostalgia estaba apoderada de su alma adolorida, pero sufrir era algo vano y sin sentido.

Fue interrumpida por la persona que estaba en su mente justo en ese momento. Kaiba pasó corriendo velozmente y la vislumbró a distancia, frenó bruscamente y reconoció la figura de Kisara que no dejaba de mirar al cielo con la mirada perdida.

-Kisara.

La aludida giró en cuanto escuchó su nombre y quedó boquiabierta al reconocer a Kaiba tras girar sobre sí misma.

-Kaiba ¿qué quieres?

La brusquedad que usó Kisara para hablar con Kaiba fue percibida por el chico, pero contuvo su deseo de reclamar y se acercó a ella firmemente.

-Mana te está buscando. Bakura y sus hombres están matando a la gente en el pueblo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Kisara estaba anonadada con el aviso. El enemigo de Egipto, Bakura, de nuevo estaba mostrándose y no podía ser nada bueno. Ambos lo sabían, y estaban dispuestos a defender a Egipto con tal de lograr sus beneficios propios.

El par de ojos azules se miraron mutuamente y una conexión especial los unió. Porque, aunque ninguno de los dos era consciente de eso, el vínculo emocional era tan profundo que había trascendido al paso del tiempo.

-Vamos a vencerlo antes de que algo más suceda-fueron las palabras que Kaiba soltó dándose la vuelta para evitar el contacto visual con Kisara.

-De acuerdo. Entre más rápido lo derrotemos más pronto volveremos a nuestros hogares.

Y así, tanto Kaiba como Kisara, se encaminaron a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde sucedía el acontecimiento catastrófico. Corrieron por los pasillos, se observaron de reojo y, sin que los quisieran admitir, la simpatía se hizo mutua entre la pareja.

Muchos años antes de todo esto fueron amantes, ahora eran compañeros de lucha que si no trabajaban en equipo no podrían volver a sus casas. La misma decepción amorosa los llenaba hasta en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Tenían mucho en común y estaban obligados a estar juntos para salir adelante de sus percances.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Me asombra mucho que haya logrado transmitir el dolor de estos personajes, puesto que hay mucho sufrimiento por parte de ambos. Yo creo que es orgullo, pero esa clase de sentimientos vienen del miedo a ser uno mismo (lo digo por experiencia y por mirar a otros). De hecho pronto vendrán los acontecimientos más impactantes para Kaiba y Kisara. Fue inesperado, incluso para mí, incluir a Aigami y Sera, pero poco a poco saldrán sus papeles, jijijiji.**

 **Mizukik: Igualmente gracias por leer y comentar ;) Originalmente iba a crear otro personaje, pero mejor decidí usar a la misma Anat; después de todo, estuvo muy involucrada en la historia. Seguirá esta historia Dios mediante ;)**


End file.
